Wasteland Fox
by Miyuki-ice-fox
Summary: Sequel to AFH. Naruto, Jak, and Daxter are back in a new adventure. Banished to the Wasteland the trio must learn new skills to face the future. Here they'll meet new friends, new enemies, and get to see who they really are...
1. Chapter 1

The rebuilding of Haven City went by faster than what anyone expected. In just the first week the government was up and running. Soon schools had reopened from the Baron's rule and hospitals were built. Metal Head numbers in the city dropped rapidly as the New Krimzon Guard was formed.

In three weeks repairs were almost fully completed. Trade deals were made and the food storages were rapidly climbing. The waste from the Sewers and drinking water pipes had been fixed and everyone in Haven was now getting clean water.

Jobs had sprouted up everywhere and work boosted the economy greatly. It seemed as if Haven City had never suffered under Baron Praxis or went through a war with the Metal Heads. But, as with all peaceful beginnings, they never last long. Within two months, the Metal Heads breached the walls again.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as he held Sharon's hand while they walked through the Market Place of Haven. The young girl took in everything with wide brown eyes and pointed at everything for Naruto to see. The blond's fox ear twitched, picking up on the distance screams.<p>

"Sharon." He said to gain the attention of the young girl. She blinked in confusion as Naruto picked her up, holding her tightly as his sapphire eyes looked towards the screaming, which was now loud enough for him to decipher what they were yelling.

"METAL HEADS!" Behind a few citizens was a horde of Metal Heads. It was a tidal wave of them, all trashing against each other and the walls of the city on either side of them. It was unconceivable to see this many Metal as Sharon clung to Naruto as he fled from the roaring horde.

There was no way he could fight them off and protect Sharon from them. At the rate the Metal Heads were flooding in the city would be over taken. But how could so many have breached Haven? The fox teen pushed his legs to move faster as the smaller, quicker Metal Heads snapped at the heels of those around him.

Sharon whimpered as Naruto placed her on a single Zoomer. He slid on behind her, a quick flick of a few wires and they were in the air. The blond held on tightly to Sharon as she cried into his chest, clinging tightly. Naruto's sapphire eyes flashed to the ground, his heart clenching painfully at the bloodshed as the Metal Heads over took the streets, the New Krimzon Guard just now arriving to help.

* * *

><p>"How could this have happened?" Ashelin asked herself as she stared at the radar, showing numerous beacons representing Metal Heads inside Haven. Everything had been going so well for the city and now a third of it was overrun with Metal Heads, and there was no hope of reclaiming those areas.<p>

"It's just like the first time." Veger said as he approached the governor. "This has to be the work of someone who wants to finish what Krew started. Someone is aiming to destroy the city, and it has to be someone who worked under Krew when he was still alive." Ashelin glanced at the chairman, too lost in thought about the state of Haven to see the dark intent behind his words. "Allow me to lead a full investigation into this matter. It'll ease your mind to have one less burden."

"Thank you Veger." The redhead said as she picked up her com-link. "Attention, I'm summoning everyone on this wavelength for an important meeting in half an hour in the Great Hall." Veger bowed shortly as Ashelin left the room to talk with the members. He smiled as he reached over to a pile of papers; quickly shifting through them before smiling icily as his found the ones he was searching for. The chairman tucked them into his book.

Just as he was about to leave the governor's room he paused at seeing a book on the desk that belonged to Samos the Sage. His dark eyes greedily drank in the worn, red leather book, the clasp lying uselessly undone. Veger glanced at the door, checking to make sure neither Ashelin or Samos walked in. He turned back to the book and opened it with one finger, his eyes darting as he read the words.

"I knew it." The chairman whispered under his breath before closing the book. With a smug smile Count Veger swept out of the room like a phantom. This just got better with this new found information.

* * *

><p>Naruto let out a loud sigh as he stretched himself out over the couch in the second floor of the Naughty Ottsel. It was a boring day to say the least. The Metal Heads had sealed themselves off in the western part of the city and had been awfully quiet since the invasion almost three weeks ago. It was nerve wracking to say the least.<p>

The fox teen glanced at the door, willing Jak to walk through them. Lately, Jak had been disappearing and would be missing for days before returning late at night or early in the morning. Even Daxter was worried at this unusual behavior, but managing the bar with Tess was keeping the ottsel busy.

He looked away and forced himself up and walked to the door. Tess, who was passing by his door, said nothing as Naruto walked past her and down the stairs. The soon to be seventeen year old felt the music more than he heard it was he walked across the bar, weaving between bodies wordlessly.

The cool air of Haven encased him in an icy embrace as he opened the Naughty Ottsel's front door. Naruto smiled as he walked away, his ears enjoying the silence of the city from the loud music. He shoved his hands into his pocket as he headed to the headquarters of the New Krimzon Guard. By walking it should take him a few hours.

Lazily, he kicked the same rocked ceaselessly. It seemed as if the world had disappeared around him as his thoughts consumed him. Everyone was so busy that he rarely saw them. They were either helping with rebuilding or fortifying the city, or trying to find out ways to flush out the Metal Heads that had leeched into their city.

Naruto paused and stared up at the dark sky. Was Jak having the same thoughts that he was? They both we're better suited for combat, and with the Metal Heads sealing themselves off that purpose was crossed out. Neither of them were leaders and politics were beyond them. How was Jak handing this?

For Naruto, he lazed about at the Naughty Ottsel eating ramen and helping out Quix whenever she needed it, though this was rare seeing as Yule and Rucah were always there. But Jak was never one to laze about like him. He was always on the move. Even waiting, standing, or sitting he had to move. Jak would bounce his knee, crack his knuckles and neck, drum his fingers, pace, or something; always moving.

Was that why he was never with Naruto anymore? Did he just become too still? The sapphire teen looked from the starless sky to the streets as he continued his walk. Maybe his laziness lately had repealed Jak away.

Naruto remembered though that sometimes Jak would stay around and relax with him, even if he did fidget a lot. And when he would return from where ever he went he would move the blond from the couch to his bed and curl up with him. If Naruto woke up before the green-blond, which was extremely rare, Jak would stay…but only for breakfast.

The fox teen made a last second decision and turned around, heading to the Gun Course. Jak may always be in motion but it wasn't always for the best. Sometimes his need to move got him into serious trouble. More than once, Jak returned home with wounds, also smelling strongly of Dark Eco and blood, which was always his own.

The blond entered the Gun Course, heading straight for the gun rack and picking up a Scatter Gun. With Jak motion was a double edge sword. It gave him something to do, but more than often that something was dangerous to himself. Naruto sighed as he examined the gun. Maybe he should try to get into motion before something forced him to.

* * *

><p>Jak froze over his bed, his pale hand rubbing over the flat covers. It was cold and unmoved. Naruto hadn't gone to bed and he wasn't here. Never before did the hero worry about the blond not being at the Naughty Ottsel, but now the feeling crawled under his skin like the Dark Eco did.<p>

Where could the fox teen be at three in the morning? Jak glanced at the open door to the door that lead into this home like area inside the bar, trying to will the smiling blond to walk in. His hands fisted the blankets before jerking them off the bed. Jak's dark blue eyes stared at the white sheet under them.

Did Naruto feel as if he was abandoning him because he was always gone? That must be it. Maybe he should have told him of where he was, and then the fox teen wouldn't have left. Jak looked back to the door as it opened and a tired blond stumbled in. His ears were dropped and he closed the door only partly behind him.

Naruto gasped as he was pulled into Jak's chest. A weak smile formed on the fox teen's lips as he returned the embrace, yawning as he did. "Where were you?" Jak asked against the blond's hair. The younger of the two looked up, giving the other a warm smile.

"Practicing shooting. I thought you'd be gone for a few more days…like always." Naruto said, not bothering to hide the hurt in his bright eyes or voice. Jak felt his heart clench tightly at the look on Naruto's face. He knew that his escapes were hurting the blond, but at those points he left Naruto was never there, and when he returned the blond never showed his hurt.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I won't-"

"Just stay one day. I don't want a false promise." Naruto said, knowing full well of Jak's need to move and he didn't want the hero to give a hallow promise. Jak frowned and his green eyebrows furrowed as the fox teen slowly eased himself out of the hug, only to lace their fingers together and pull him towards the ruined bed for a short rest.

But for Jak sleep never came easy. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall of Naruto's chest. The Dark Eco inside him teased and tortured him. Playing with the bloodlust it filled him with that went unquenched since the end of the war and his own feelings for the blond.

Pictures of a broken and dead Naruto danced in his open eyes through the hours. Jak forced himself to leave the blond's side and sit with his back to him. His fingers swam into his green-blond hair before his nails dug into his scalp. The Dark Eco that gave him power to defeat Metal Kor and save Haven was now turned against him and there was nothing he could do.

Jak glanced at the deep sleeper, watching as his body quickly tangled itself into the blankets and his ears and tail would twitch every now and then. Every other breath would escape as a loud obnoxious snore. Did Naruto know the reason he was pushing him away was because he couldn't even tame the Dark Eco inside him?

He had tried numerous times to control it. Spending hours staring at his hands, locating the darkness and feeling it rush through his veins just to try to understand how it worked. Jak even went into any dark alley he could to find any hidden Metal Heads to build up his tolerance to the Eco, forcing his body to get used to it and be able to take in more before going into insanity.

Warm arms grabbed the hero from behind, pulling him closer to the body they were attached to. Jak smiled and placed a wan hand on Naruto's head, his thumb rubbing the sensitive spot behind one of the blond's fox ears. A purring sound escaped Naruto and he held tighter to Jak, a lazy, content smile on his face. With a sigh, the green-blond untangled himself from the fox teen's grasp, earning a mournful whine from him, before crawling back into the bed. Jak chuckled mutely as Naruto latched back onto him, greedily taking in his warmth as he slept.

* * *

><p>The New Krimzon Guard Headquarters was in a mass chaos. Naruto was drowned in the sheer number of people rushing about, in, and out. All of their voices echoed over the mechanical sounds of the computers and mixed with the clatter of armor and weapons as the New Krimzon Guards rushed to get ready for the fight.<p>

Tess was immediately pulled away from Jak, Daxter, and Naruto by a few guards, talking loudly over the noise about how some weapons were jamming up on the battle field and other such things. Jak, with Daxter on his shoulder, and Naruto pushed their way through the throng of bodies towards the elevator that would take them up to Torn and Ashelin.

It was easy to say the chaos inside the Headquarters was peace compared to the madness outside. The old floating KG War Factory suddenly started up and was spewing out KG Death Bots faster than ever. The city was now facing not only Metal Heads but also these robots. Not to mention on their way here people shied away from Jak and gave him looks of pure hate. Neither Naruto, Daxter, or Jak knew what to make of this.

When the trio arrived at the main room on the tenth floor of HQ Torn looked up the central radar briefly. "It's about time you got here. The city's divided. The industrial area has been completely over run with Krimzon Death Bots, even the vital sections, all under one hour. My men are getting their asses kicked!" He glared harshly at the radar, covered in pink dots on the red sphere, as he slammed his hands down. "The KG have a new leader. We're trying to find out who it is, but the communication to the Factory and all security cameras have been shut down. Whoever it is, they want us to stay out. Even Quix can't get near it with the anti-air guns and bots shooting down everything."

Naruto leaned over the radar, his sapphire eyes flashing to everything on it before looking up at Ashelin, who seemed to be looking away in shame. One of his fox ears twitched before his tail flicked out in suspicion. "Ashelin." Everyone looked at Naruto then to the redhead, who seemed even more guilty and shameful under their stares. "What's going on?" The governor took a deep breath then looked at Jak.

"The people are blaming you, Jak." She said. Torn turned to her, giving her a rare look of surprise. Jak's dark blue eyes went wide as Daxter's mouth dropped. Naruto felt anger boil in his blood, why would the people be blaming Jak? He saved them from Metal Kor. "Count Veger's been building a case against you. He's been gathering everything he can. Digging into old imprisonment files, reports from Underground members and Krimzon Guards, Praxis' personal notes, experiment logs, civilian reports, even jobs from Krew. All he needs is a reason to push the case into a trial that he can appeal to the council."

"That's bullshit!" Naruto yelled, his claws digging into the metal of the radar. "Who is this Veger and why is he turning the city against Jak? He saved them!" He couldn't tell but dull ruby had entered the edges of his blue eyes, and in the red glow of the radar no one else did either.

"He's the chairman of the council." Ashelin said, trying to shield herself from the looks of her friends were giving her. "I don't know his reasoning, but with his position it's hard to do anything. With Duhon and Peter's help I'm building up a protest against Veger's case if ever comes down to a trial."

"Which it shouldn't have to." Torn said in his rough voice looking back to the radar.

"How did this nut-job even get his slimy hands on some of those files? Especially the experiment logs! You told me that you got rid of everything thing on the experiments!" Daxter yelled angrily, pointing an accusing finger at Ashelin. "And half those files aren't his to touch! You're the only one with access to the Baron's notes and the things we found at the Hip Hog Haven!"

"I lied. Those experiment logs held vital informa-"

"You looked at them?" Jak asked, and even though he hid it well Naruto heard the waver in his voice and so did Daxter.

"I had to, Jak. It was for the best. I needed to understand what my father did. I-"

"That doesn't explain how this chairman got a hold of Praxis' notes." Naruto cut in harshly. Ashelin glanced to Torn for some kind of ally in this attack towards her but his expression was guarded; only a disappointed frown was on his face.

"He said he was helping, so I allowed him to look them over." The door slammed loudly, the defying boom echoing out loudly in the room. Naruto looked to where the door closed behind Jak. Daxter let out a long exhale of air before climbing onto Naruto's shoulder and looking at the governor pointedly.

"Obviously, this Vinegar person isn't 'helping' at all! And what's worse is you lied to me! You promised you would get rid of those experiment logs and you didn't! You even watched them! Do you have any idea how personal that is to Jak? You didn't even ask him! You…you…you TRAITOR!" Daxter screamed. Ashelin flinched away from the statement. She looked to Naruto, who was glaring venomously at her, the red in his eyes now clearly visible.

"Daxter's right." He said before gracefully turning his back to her and following after Jak. Ashelin placed one of her hands to her heart and then looked to Torn, only to see he was busying himself with the radar. It was a clear sign to her, who knew him for a long time, that even he was sour with her at the light shined onto what role she played, if she wanted to or not.

* * *

><p>The chaos within the city grew and festered until it boiled over like a pot of water. Barriers had been built through out the city, cutting up Haven like an overly large cake. One part was consumed by the Metal Head Nest, the Port was cut off from the rest of the city by the raging war in the industrial zone and the slums (which the war zone itself was sectioned off into halves), the high class area where HQ was located, and the ruins of the once high class and stadium sector of the city made up the other slices. Even the Palace was being abandoned as the Metal Heads and Death Bots pushed further towards it.<p>

Naruto stared out over the edge of the Palace, even from this distance seeing the war waging strongly below them. It was his, Jak, Daxter, and Samos' job to clear the Palace of anything important and everyone. The fox teen clutched his Scatter Gun as the other three men of his squad joined him.

"Report."Samos said into his com-link.

"It's bad." Torn's rough, and now static, voice replied as they observed the destruction below. "The city's become a battlefield!" Mechanized Death Bots have taken the industrial section and the surviving Metal Heads have expanded their hold on the Westside. We're loosing ground on all fronts."

"The council's meeting tonight in emergency session. Rumblings about you, Jak. It doesn't look good. They think your friendship with Krew helped the Metal Heads get into the city." Her tone was clipped and short, knowing her friends still were angry at her. "Veger's helped them to believe that. Your trial might happen without a trigger."

"They can't honestly believe that." Naruto said as more bombs went off around them. "Sig was set up by Krew the first time the Metal Heads breached."

"That's not the time they're talking about," Ashelin answered. "It's the second breach. Jak was the only one no one had seen all day that day."Samos shook his head before speaking.

"What's in the past is done. Right now, Metal Heads and Death Bots are assaulting the Palace. They're looking for something, and I have no idea-" A deep, low whirling sound filled the air as three red masses with a trail hurled towards the Palace. They struck with a vicious velocity that shook the entire Palace. It wasn't more before dozens more attacked, sending the four flying and scrambling for balance in any way they could find.

"HEEELLP! WE'RE FALLING!" Daxter screamed as the bulk of the Palace began to fall rapidly to the streets of Haven. Naruto struggled to get up as Jak helped Samos stand, Daxter screaming murder the entire time.

"HEY!" Quix yelled as her orange Hellcat flew towards them, Rucah in the passenger seat. "JUMP!" The sliver-blond yelled as Rucah stood, holding out his arms to catch the already jumping Samos. Jak easily leap into the turret with Daxter clinging tightly to his shoulder. "COME ON NARUTO!" Quix shouted as the fox teen raced towards them. Naruto jumped and crashed into Jak. The hero's arms shot out to steady the blond as Quix flew away as fast as the Hellcat could go from the falling Palace.

The busty woman quickly turned as the Palace crashed into part of the Metal Head Nest, crushing anything there mercilessly. Below the foundation of the Palace was Precursor Metal leading deep into the ground.

"By the Precursors!"Samos said in awe at the new discovery under the Palace. It was part of the Catacombs. The radio on the Hellcat game to life, Jewell's voice coming in loud and clear.

"I don't understand, the Palace just got attacked and next thing is all ground troops are ordered to arrest Jak on sight." Her voice was stressed and it was clear she was confused in the panic of the collapse of the Palace and the strange order. "It's under the order of that bastard Veger."

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? A squeal? So soon~? HA! Before posting A Fox in Haven I had it ALL typed and the first five chapters of this typed! Hope you like the start, and I hope you continue to follow Naruto, Jak, and Daxter's path in this all new adventure!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Jak pressed his knuckles deeply into his closed eyes, not caring about the pain and the black and white spots that danced in his skull. It was the only thing keeping him grounded at that moment. Memories glared brightly at him as glossed photographs. Whispers of warm breaths and words teased his ears and neck. Ghostly fingertips trailed over his skin.

It was like his imprisonment never ended.

Here he was, locked in a cell just like he was almost three years ago as a council decided his fate. Jak shivered violently, pressing harder against his eyes. No one was to see him until the trial ended. Not Daxter, not Naruto, not anyone. He curled in on his knees more, trying to kill the feeling of desolation with his own body heat.

The door slammed open and the sound of shoes running against the metal caused Jak to slowly peel his knuckles from his eyes. Naruto knelt in front of him reaching in-between the cell bars towards him. The green-blond carefully extended his arm, his fingers grazing Naruto's palm. Once, positive that this wasn't his mind playing tricks on him he grabbed tightly to the fox's hand, pulling himself closer to the bars.

"Jak, I tried to get past the guards before the trail to see you, but they said if I didn't leave then I wouldn't be able to see you even when it ended." Naruto said, sending a short glare over his shoulder at where the guards were.

"What was the verdict?" Jak asked, already feeling it in his gut that he was found guilty. The blond bowed his head.

"The protest was overruled. Ashelin even built up a good one. Everyone added in stuff for it. But, it wasn't enough…they found you guilty. They blamed all these things on you, things you didn't do."

"It's alright, Naruto. I knew it would come to this…" Jak said; only for Naruto's hold on his hand tighten.

"You don't understand! They've banished you to the Wasteland! I don't know what's out there but from what I've it's bad. Everyone who's been banished has died!" The fox teen trembled in both anger and fear. He couldn't lose Jak.

"When?"

"Tomorrow morning. They won't even let you go home for the night." Naruto said as his eyes drank in the once hero, like this was the last time he'd see him. Jak sighed and bowed his head. He was headed to the Wasteland, alone.

* * *

><p>Jewell watched as Crow fidgeted with the silver on his uniform. She couldn't tell if he was named after the bird because of his love of silver, or if it came to him because of his name, or if it was just a funny coincident. A soft smile graced her lips before fading as someone pushed their way to their booth at the lesser known bar in Haven.<p>

His hair was a sea foam teal with dark, cougar blue roots. It was short and styled all over the place, like he just rolled out of bed three seconds ago. His pale golden-green eyes landed on them and a lazy smile formed on his Krimzon Guard tattooed face. Large headphones hung around his neck and he wore simple civilian clothes with his hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Hey." He said as he slid in the side of the booth with Crow.

"Like, long time no see Eika." The redhead said, finally stopping his fidgeting with the silver. Jewell nodded as she leaned on the table so she was closer to her two friends.

"It's been too long. If I'm not mistaken you just returned from a run." She said as she gave a glance to the people in the bar, her long pale hair falling over her shoulder. Eika nodded.

"Yes. But I doubt I'll be able to make another one any time soon. Guy's got me preparing for a banishment. The other guy's the one right?" Eika asked. Crow nodded at the statement.

"Jak? Yeah, totally. But, he's like, innocent. Veger's totally got it out for him. If we don't like, do something Jak's totally going to die out there." The brightly haired newcomer leaned back in the booth in thought, staring at the light hanging above him.

"There's no way I can give the guy any type of help without the other guy flipping out." Eika stated, almost fascinated with the swinging light before looking to Jewell.

"I'll give him my beacon." The two males looked at her, confused at the blunt sentence.

"You know the guy only gave us one to use for emergencies, right?" Eika asked, leaning closer to the tall woman.

"I know, but Jak's saved all our asses. We owe him. Sending him to the Wasteland is a death sentence. Without a beacon he'll suffer from heatstroke or get torn apart by Wasteland Metal Heads or Marauders. Jak would never be able to find Spargus on his own, it's way too far from the drop off point."

"But, like, how will we like, get it to him? Veger's totally anal about this. He won't like, let you give him anything." Crow said with clenched fists at the name of the chairman. Eika placed a light hand on the short male's shoulder and locked gazes with Jewell's single bright eye.

"Crow's right. Guy's bat-shit craze about this; searched my transport seven times already and also stripped the other guy of everything." Jewell dug at the poorly maintained table with her nail, chewing on the inside of her cheek in thought. Eika and Crow did have strong points but she couldn't let Jak go off into the Wasteland and die over something he was innocent for, not when she could help it.

"Ashelin owes us. She gave Veger enough power to build a false case against Jak. One way or another I'll get my beacon to him." Jewell said as she brought her nail up to her eyesight, frowning at the grime and dirt under it now.

"That's not a bad plan. Only a few guys…or girls, are allowed on the transport during the banishment, and, if permitted, a few friends. As well as me." Eika added as an after thought. Crow smiled and his eyes lit up.

"This could like, totally work!" He said, looking a lot livelier than he had been since running into Veger back then in the Palace. Jewell aloud a small victory smile to tug at her lips.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen, I have a governor to talk with." She said as she stood and placed a few Orbs on the table to cover that drink she had as they waited on Eika.

"Like, good luck!"

"Good luck, Jewell."

* * *

><p>Ashelin wrapped her arms around her body to trap in warmth as rain pelted the window of her room in the New Krimzon Guard Headquarters. Her dark green eyes looked at the citizen below running to shelter from the water. In the morning she'd be banishing Jak to the Wasteland.<p>

Daxter had been allowed to join them, to see his friend one last time, but for some reason Veger had refused fully against the idea of allowing Naruto to join them. After some strong words and bringing banishment laws into play the count yielded. Pecker was also joining them, saying that Onin demanded it and as a soothsayer she had the right to have her eyes there.

A loud knock filled the silence. The redhead walked towards the door, her nightgown swishing around her knees as she did so. Slowly, the governor opened the door, surprised to see just who her late night visitor was.

Jewell stood tall in the door frame. Her once dark blue uniform was now black with water, which dripped down off her and into a puddle at her boots. Her long pale blond hair clumped together and clung greedily to her skin. The woman's bright blue eye peered at her with a completely guarded expression.

"Jewell, is something wrong? Are the KG or Metal Head fronts-"

"I'm here to talk with you on other matters." The tall woman said as she took steps forward, forcing Ashelin to retreat into her room. Jewell calmly shut the door behind her while keeping her eye on the governor. "You owe Jak this." She continued, holding out her hand, a small circular piece of Precursor Metal with a clear, lifeless light in the center of it rested in her palm.

"What is it?" Ashelin asked while taking the offered item.

"It's for Jak. It'll save him from the Wasteland. You're the only one who can give it to him without getting caught by Veger. As long as Jak has this on him in the Wasteland someone will come for him, I swear it on my honor and life." Jewell said with a level voice. Ashelin looked at the beacon then to the ex-Krimzon Guard.

"How do I get it to work?"

"Press the center, but only when Jak has it. You're part of the reason he's being banished. Doing this will regain his trust and it'll keep him alive." Just as Ashelin turned to put the beacon under her pillow where it would be safe she froze, Jewell's hot breath was on her neck and an Eco Pistol was shoved into her back. "Listen here now governor." The dark tone in Jewell's voice sent shivers down Ashelin's spine. "Don't lose that. And if I find out that Jak never got it I'll do worse to you that any punishment your sick father could come up with. A trusted friend of mine gave me that in case I was to ever need help, and now I am trusting you to get it to someone who could use it…someone you owe this city and your life to twice over."

Just like that the hot breath and barrel was removed but Ashelin didn't dare move till the door clicked open then shut again. She waited for the echo of Jewell's boots to fade before looking down at the Precursor Metal in her hand then held it close to her chest. She messed up before; she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

* * *

><p>Naruto groaned and tossed in his bed. He opened one sapphire eye to see Jak's Crocadog sleeping uneasily in his little plush bed. Slowly, the fox teen climbed out of the bed and walked towards the animal. He growled weakly in his sleep, his feet twitching. Naruto ran a hand through his hair, brushing over his ears.<p>

He was so stressed out over this. Never had his life been easy going but that didn't mean he didn't want it. The blond flicked his tail out in agitation. There had to be something he could do. He scrunched up his face in thought for a good couple of minutes before giving up on it.

Lately, Naruto found himself being able to act better in the moment he needed it. Was he really becoming knuckleheaded? The fox teen sighed loudly and moved away from the slumbering Crocadog. Sure, he always acted skittish and for the most part levelheaded but why would that change?

Images of his friends flashed before his open eyes as he watched the rain hit the window like bullets. They broke him out of his shell and tore the wall he built around him. He was now loud and spoke his mind more, and ever since his adventure with Jak and Daxter he was becoming braver. This was the real Naruto Uzumaki.

A few half-hearted laughs escaped him as he pressed his warm forehead to the cool glass. Of course he would discover himself the eve of Jak's banishment. Naruto sighed longingly before glancing at the bed he shared with Jak.

What was their relationship anyway? They never did anything past the kisses they shared on that night and sharing a bed. They seemed to be stuck on the friendship level but they were already on the playing field beyond that. Now, Naruto may never know what he was to the green-blond. His hands balled into fist at his side uselessly.

He wouldn't stand for this. Naruto couldn't let Jak get booted out of Haven without a fight. The blond would rather face thirty Metal Kors at once than allow this to happen. One of his fox ears twitched as the bedroom door was pushed open.

The almost seventeen year old turned, giving a small smile to Daxter as he came into view. His fur looked thinner than normal and a few ribs were clearly visible. Naruto walked over to the ottsel and knelt down to be more at level.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No. I can't just let Veneer throw Jak out. He's always been there for me and put up with me…even after I abandoned him. I won't make the same stupid mistake again." Daxter said while wrapping his arms around himself. Naruto frowned and lifted the ottsel's chin up with a finger.

"It'll be alright. We're the Trouble Trio; nothing's going to tear us apart. We'll figure out what to do, trust me." The fox teen said giving a large, bright, encouraging smile. Daxter smiled back then looked at the bed.

"Would you mine if I slept here tonight? Tess is working late at HQ and it feels…empty." He said, trying not to sound as scared as he felt. Naruto nodded and pulled back the covers, waiting till Daxter had climbed in and was comfortable before sliding in. Just as the fox teen was about to finally fall asleep he felt Daxter move and curl up on his chest under the blanket. Gently, and trying not to wake the ottsel if he had fallen asleep, Naruto pulled the blankets back just enough so his friend would stay warm but not suffocate. Satisfied with that, the blond fox was able to drift off, his mind flashing with thousands of plans to help Jak.

* * *

><p>Eika stared intently at the rearview mirror in his now blue transport as a crowd gathered around to see the 'mince' be loaded up and banished. He tapped his foot at irregular beats, his hand twitching to turn on his rock music and drown out their whispers that entered the heavily armored Zoomer. The people of Haven were all selfish and ungrateful, ever since the Baron took the throne. The brightly haired man's grip on the steering wheel tightened till his knuckles turned white.<p>

All the Havenites knew now was greed. Take, take, take, and never give. Banish their savior if that meant having someone to blame for all the wrongs. Jak never had to save them, but he did and this was his thank you.

A long stream of air went out of his nose as Ashelin, Veger, Jak, Daxter, Naruto, Pecker, and two of the best New Krimzon Guards loaded on board. Eika pressed the overhead switched and shut the back door, locking it. He pressed a few more buttons before the Zoomer came to life under his fingertips, and a soft, almost nonexistent beat of drums filled the cockpit.

Eika's fingers twitched to the dial that would turn up the volume. He needed his music to drown out the presence in the back, to calm him down. But, turning up the music to the point that he liked would probably earn him a fine from Veger.

"You guys shouldn't have come." Jak whispered. The music would also drown the soft sounds of conversation he could always hear from between the thick metal walls. Eika pressed his foot down harder on the gas petal, hoping to get to the drop off point as fast as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

The moment the transport door opened hot, dry air with grains of sand invaded the cool cargo hold. Jak was roughly shoved forward as the guards herded him out like a Yakow, stopping him a few feet from the transport and forcing him to face Count Veger and Ashelin. Already Jak could feel the harsh rising sun pouring down on him, burning his skin, but it felt oddly familiar. Not the comforting rays of Sandover but, familiar.

Sweat gathered of the back of his neck, his long hair trapping the heat and doubling it as he tested the strength of his handcuffs. The once hero forced himself to meet Veger's cocky stare with a glare, raising his head a little higher to show his refusal to be submissive in this situation. The chairman simply smiled and looked at his open book.

"By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people, you are hereby banished to the Wasteland for life." Veger said, before closing his book. Just as he turned to leave the green-blond Ashelin spoke up.

"This is a death sentence, Veger. There must be another way." The chairman sneered at her over his shoulder.

"You're protest was overruled! This Dark Eco freak is dangerous!" He said pointing at Jak with his cane. The Dark Eco that still ran in Jak's veins pulsated painfully as he glared at Veger. He hated that name with almost an equal hate he had for the Baron and Errol. "Now drop the cargo!"

"This is ridiculous! Jak's done nothing wrong. You're just a liar like the rest of the Council. Can't find someone to blame and you blame it the one person who saved your asses." Naruto said from the transport, causing everyone to look at him. His arms were crossed over his chest as he glared down at Veger.

"Yes, this is an outrage!" Pecker seconded, standing beside the fox teen. "I am outraged beyond words. Although I do have something to say." Naruto shook his head but didn't say anything about it, the more they argue with Veger the more likely they may be able to stop this. "Not everyone agrees with this ridiculous aaarrrggkk! Decree!" Daxter jumped down from his spot on Naruto's shoulder to stand in front of the moncaw, crossing his arms as well.

"Yeah! We want a recount!"

"Oh, I see you wish to join him." Veger said daringly as he took a few steps forward.

"Actually, we are not that outraged." Pecker said, backing up into the transport. Both Naruto and Daxter gave the translator a betrayed look as the guards entered the cargo hold, followed by Veger. "Farewell Jak! Stay out of the sun…Drink lots of water…If you can find it…"

"Jak?" Naruto and Daxter asked in sync, both their ears dropping.

"Go back to the city guys." Jak said, mentioning to them with his cuffed hands. Ashelin let out a sigh and approached the once hero.

"I'm sorry. The Council is too powerful." She said, pressing on the cuff. They released their hold on Jak's wrist and fell uselessly to the desert sand. Jak tenderly rubbed his wrists; the guards had put them on tighter than needed. "There was nothing I-"

"I know."

"You just stay alive, you hear me?" Ashelin said, pulling out a piece of Precursor Metal of her pocket and pushed it into Jak's hand, the lifeless light in it now blinking gold. "That's an order. Someone will find you, I promise." Jak looked right into her jade eyes, seeing nothing but honesty there. He gave a slight nod of his head, clenching the beacon as Ashelin turned away and joined the other in the cargo hold.

"May the Precursors have mercy on you." Veger said, looking down at the fallen hero smugly. The tone of his voice holding a mocking note in it. He didn't pray for Jak's mercy at all. The transport took off, kicking up a massive cloud of sand before even lifting off fully, the back cargo door not even closing until it was high up in the air.

Before Jak could face the fact that he was fully alone and that this desert was going to be his tomb, coughing and gagging filled the warm air. "Daxter! Naruto!" He said as the sand cloud faded and the forms of Naruto, Daxter, and Pecker were now clearly visible.

"Don't thank me! I'm only here because you wouldn't last a second without me!" Daxter said clearly joyful as Pecker checked over his feathers. Naruto smiled, his ears flicking spastically to get the sand out of them as Jak walked towards them.

"You got us into this mess," The fox teen said jokingly. "Now you got to get us out."

"Ah," Pecker said, rubbing his feathers together. "What a team we'll make!" Jak smiled as Daxter gave Pecker a horrified look and shook his head before looking around them at endless sand, rocks, and cacti. A serious look crossed his face.

"Let's just get moving. But which way?"

"That way!" All three of the self-banishers yelled pointing in three completely different ways.

"Oh, and I suppose you know where you're going, eh?" Pecker asked, poking Daxter in the chest, oblivious to the fact Naruto also pointed to a different path.

"Better than you do, bent beak!" Daxter yelled, shoving his face into Pecker's. Jak let out an agitated sigh, already those two were fighting.

"Let's just move!" He said, feeling the sun getting hotter with every second. He turned and walked away, in a direction none of them chose. Daxter and Naruto raced to catch up with him as Pecker flapped his wings and flew to catch up. It was time for another journey.

* * *

><p>A small, coffee skinned woman with long, lilac hair braided smoothly down her shoulders stared at the old screen. Her dark grey eyes glared at the grains of sand lodged on the inside of the monitor. Idly, she played with the string of differently colored pearls around her neck. Even inside and in thin Wastelander clothes she was dieing from the heat.<p>

A confused noise escaped her throat as the screen came alive. A series of numbers was spewed out and suddenly the tracker radar for all lost Wastelanders who activated their beacons started to beep out, a sole dot on the vastness of the radar. Her dark eyes went wide as she paired up the numbers of the beacon with the person.

"Oh my Precursors…" She breathed out. It was her job to know everyone's beacon number and be able to relay any data to Damas in cases of missing Wastelanders in sandstorms. That was what this building was for; information. A chair rolled over, the young man looking over his shoulder at her as he backed up.

The man also wore Wastelander clothing but on his face was wire frames that held cracked glass lens. His almost white-gold hair framed his slightly sunburned, pale skined face. His cerulean blue eyes looked from the woman to the screen. Unlike her, he knew nothing of the beacon numbers, all he did was track Metal Head Herds, Marauder movements, and sandstorms.

"What is it Ine?" He asked while adjusting his glasses. The woman, Ine, looked at him with shocked dark grey eyes.

"Arit, it's Jewell." At their friend's name Arit perked up immediately. He glanced uselessly at the screen for some clue before looking back at Ine. "Her beacon's on. She's in the Wasteland." Suddenly, the purple haired woman leaped to her feet, her chair falling over with the force of it. "I have to tell King Damas!" Arit blinked, almost owlishly, as she raced out the door, leaving it hanging open.

Ine tried her hardest to be polite but she needed to get to the Leaper Lizard Stables on the first floor quickly. "Sorry!" She yelled over her shoulder as she ran into someone. It wasn't long before she made it to the Stables. With ease, Ine jumped into the saddle. The teal lizard made a slight noise of surprise before following its rider's commands.

The desert sun beat upon them as they race over the uneven, sandy streets of Spargus. Ine weaved her way in-between the bodies that covered the market place, having to force her lizard more than one away from the rodents that littered the streets. A few times she had to resort to using the Leaper Lizard's amazing jumping and flight capabilities to avoid jams in the narrow passages.

Ine soon found herself inside the elevator that would lead her up to King Damas' throne room. She tapped her foot and switched between fiddling with her braid and small pearl necklace as she ascended. Once the elevator stopped the lilac haired Wastelander turned to face her king and raced up the pathway and first flight on stairs. Ine fell to one knee, panting as she did.

"King Damas! It's Jewell. Her beacon is activated in the Wasteland." The white haired king, who had risen from his throne at seeing Ine, walked down the steps calmly.

"Are you positive?" Damas asked in his rough voice.

"Yes sir. There is no doubt that it's Jewell."

"Get the monks ready." He said, brushing past Ine and heading down to the elevator. It had been ages since Jewell contacted him and if it was her than that meant she was banished, but why? Questions wrecked together in the Spargus King's head. If he wanted to get to her in time he would need to be fast.

* * *

><p>The mid-day sun burned deeply into the backs of banished. Pecker could barely stay in the air, his effort in flying dismissing with every stroke of the rays. Daxter's ears were folded in an attempt to shield him from the sweltering heat, his tongue partly rolled out as he panted. He missed having the gift to sweat that he had as a human. Naruto brought his hand up to brush his hair out of his eyes, only to have it come back soaked in sweat. Jak dragged his feet, his head bowed in some hopeless attempt to produce shade over some part of his body.<p>

The heat of the sun was trapped and reflected off the hot sands below their feet, making the desert move with it. It was amazing that the four of them had lasted this long, but the start of heatstroke and dehydration was taking a harsh toll on them.

"This was all your stupid idea!" Pecker said as he landing exhausted before Daxter. The ottsel laughed heartlessly and poked Pecker on the nose as he passed.

"No, it was yours! Only a birdbrain could have thought this one up!" He said then put on his best impersonation of the moncaw. "Let's go with him…we'll help together…" The orange ottsel then glared and growled at Pecker. "You mean we'll die together!"

"Now's not the time to fight." Naruto said, stopping with Daxter as Jak kept dragging his feet onward. "We need to stay together on this. I know it's hot and we're all thirsty and tired. Just…hang in there." The fox teen offered a smile, which was only partly returned.

"I just can't believe the city would allow this. We saved those lowlifes!" Daxter yelled before following after Jak. Pecker sighed and forced his overworked body to take flight and follow. Naruto took one step after them and froze. His fox ears jerked up, painfully listening out. The blond looked over his shoulder, frowning in thought. He shook his head then forced himself to keep going. The desert was playing tricks on his hearing.

It wasn't much longer until the heat and the dehydration on the group became too great. Large scavenger birds, too large to be vultures circled overhead, crying out for their deaths. Jak's dark blue eyes rolled into his head as he fell to sand face first. Naruto rushed to his side, using up what little energy he had, and turned him over. Daxter took a few more feeble steps past them.

"Right. Good plan Jak…" He coughed dryly. "A nap would be nice…just a teensy little rest…" And then Daxter also fell face first to the sand. Just as Naruto was about to reach out to over turn his friend, Pecker fell from the air.

"Aggh! This bird is overcooked." The moncaw said as his eyelids closed. Naruto stood and looked to his friends then out on the horizon where the blazing sun still had a ways to travel to. The fox panted as more sweat rolled down his back. His sapphire eyes looked to anything that could be used as shade but there was nothing; just an empty desert. Naruto vainly tried to wet his lips as he took a step forward. Maybe if he was on a higher dune...

The world spun for a moment and soon the blond found himself sideways in the sand, facing his fallen friends. "Jak? Pecker? Daxter?" Naruto whispered out. There was no reply. With the sun warming his already overheated body the sand and sky around him went black.

Sapphire eyes fluttered open at the sound of tires crushing sand and the squeal of breaks. Naruto's body refused to listen to his mind as blurry shapes exited the cars, walking straight to Jak. "Looks like we've found some live ones…heh, barely." The closest one said, in a rough voice that reminded Naruto of Torn, before tapping the staff in his hands to Jak's side. The once hero reflexively curled in on himself, an expression of pain crossing his sunburned skin. His hand that was clutching the beacon opened. "Here's the beacon we were picking up." He said with suspicion and anger as he reached down and took it from Jak's hand.

A weak growl escaped Naruto at seeing the person touch Jak. His body shook as it tried to stand but the best he could do was jerk forward, sand flying into his eyes as he moved. The man's attention turned to him and soon the fox teen found himself being lifted by the front of his shirt. In the dizziness of heatstroke Naruto could only make out the man's white hair, tanned skin, and his strong, angled face.

"Who gave you this?" The man sounded furious as he stared unwavering into Naruto's sapphire eyes. Those same blue eyes fluttered as the world spun out of focus. The man looked ready to destroy something as he dropped blond. "We'll take them with us. Let's move!" He said, the other two moving towards them. Naruto felt rough hands grab him and thrown him over a muscular shoulder. The body bent down and there was that sound of feathers being moved.

The fox teen forced his eyes to try and stay open, to find out the fate of his friends. He watched as another man threw Jak carelessly over his shoulder then scoop Daxter up. The white haired man turned to the horizon, past the massive vehicle they came in and glared over the sand dunes. "I smell a storm coming." As if the man put a spell Naruto felt the world fade out again, the sun still stroking at his back.

* * *

><p>Damas growled as he paced the hallways of the medical facility. It wasn't Jewell. It was her beacon but not the royal guard herself. More questions than before raced like wild Leaper Lizards in his head. Who were these newcomers? What connection did they have with Jewell? Were they trustworthy?<p>

He paused. Jewell obviously thought they were, and also worth saving if she gave them her beacon. The king of Spargus glanced at the door that housed the four strangers. Without warning he opened the door, not surprised to see a couple of male monks still tending to them. A young monk looked up from the once long haired green-blond he was tending to as the king approached him.

The teen's hair was too long if he was to survive in the Wasteland and in order to cool him off the long locks had to go. The boy nodded to Damas then continued running the rag of cold water over the teen's naked flesh. The king paused at the green-blond's bed then glanced to the ottsel, whose fur had been shaved to a shorter length to help the cooling process. The moncaw was also asleep like his comrades.

Damas walked up to the group of monks that had surrounded the fox eared teen. They parted as he approached, allowing him to take in the blond. He was strange, with two, blond fox ears poking out of his hair in place of the long ears everyone had. The boy also had a fluffy blond tail, which could not be trimmed as the teen lashed out in his unconscious state when it was touched.

"King Damas." And elderly monk spoke from the group, his eyes flashing between the king and the fox teen. "We would like to take this boy back with us to the Precursor Temple." Damas raised a white eyebrow at the request.

"Taking him to the Temple would grant him citizenship without facing the Arena. What makes him so much more important that the others?" He said, mentioning to the three others with his hand. The monk kept his face blank and thought for a moment. As he opened his mouth to answer the youngest monk, who only came up to Damas' knee, spoke up.

"There are images on the Temple walls that show people with animal parts!" The boy said as he grinned broadly. Damas looked from the boy to the fox teen. If he allowed the monks to take him there was a high chance the blond would never be seen in Spargus again. But, the monks were also determined. If anything leads them closer to the Precursors they would get it.

"Once Seem arrives send her to the throne room. I will talk with her on this matter. If any of them are to awaken bring them to me." Damas said then swept out of the room. Seem was the most level headed of the monks; if he wanted to make sure he saw the fox again it would have to be with her he made his grounds known.

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up to hushed whispers all around him. He clenched his eyes shut tighter than opened them. Someone gasped and the room fell deathly quiet. The fox teen shook as he sat up, taking in the massive walls around him covered in carvings. His nose twitched and his tail flicked out worriedly. This place wasn't familiar at all.<p>

Naruto looked to the faces of the white monks. A small snarl escaped him as the scents of his unknown place bombarded him. Where ever he was Jak, Pecker, and Daxter weren't here. A few of the monks turned sickly grey as Naruto stood to his feet.

"Where am I?" Silence answered his question and one monk shook violently to the point of passing out. Naruto's ears flicked in agitation at the monks who just stood there staring, at him.

"You've awaken." A soft, airy voice said as a monk approached him the group parting like water for her. "We were worried that the sun would have claimed another life." Naruto's sapphire eyes narrowed and he backed up in reflexive instinct.

"Where am I? Who are you and where the hell are my friends?" He nearly growled out. The woman seemed calm, even at the way his ears folded back and his tail fluffed out while a few more monks started to shake in fear.

"You are safe within the walls of our temple. I am Seem." The woman said as she folded her hands in front of her. Naruto's sapphire eyes flashed to the walls, seeing pictures of Metal Heads and other ancient images there. "And what is your name?" The fox teen looked back at Seem.

"Naruto, now where are my friends?" He asked again, his body tense and ready to fight or flee at a moments notice. Seemed noticed this but remained calm.

"If you are talking about the ones you were found with they are in Spargus-"

"Where's that?" Naruto cut in. All that mattered now to him was to find his friends. Her red eyes softened, trying to make this newcomer as welcomed as possible, but if he wished to return to Spargus City then there was nothing she could do to stop him, seeing what he was.

"It's to the north, across miles of Wasteland. I have made plans to visit today with a group of monks to investigate something of grave importance. I came here to see if you were awake and wanted to join us." Seem said. It was true. She wanted to make sure that the fox had awaken, and if he did come with them it could offer protection. Naruto nodded.

"I'd like to go." Seem nodded her head slightly then turned her back on the teen, feeling a wave of vulnerability pass over her as she did.

"This way." Wordlessly, Naruto followed after her, the monks in the room giving him a wide birth as he passed. The whispers started up again, all the voices holding wonder, awe, and fear. Briefly, Naruto wondered what he did to make them this way. He shrugged it off and continued on, finding his friends were more important.

* * *

><p>Jak dangled his feet in the water of the throne room. No one had been able to tell him anything about Naruto or Pecker, and it unnerved him greatly. His cold, dark blue eyes looked at the empty throne then back to Daxter who was resting in the water most while leaning on a rock, drinking all the water he could.<p>

They had been sent up here to see the king of this city but he had yet to appear. "Ahhh," Daxter sighed out after taking a large gulp of water and was now playing in it. "I love water. Oh, yes, it's so good. Desert bad."

"Well," A rough voice said gaining their attention. They looked up to see a tan man with white hair walking proudly to the throne, a staff in his hand. "You've come back from the dead have you? And my monks were ready to pray for you. I am Damas, King of Spargus."

"How is there a whole city outside Haven's walls?" Jak asked, holding back his more important question.

"Ahh yes…we ARE the forgotten ones." Damas said as he walked towards them, also seeming to be holding back what he wanted to say. "Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die. Just as you were." Daxter crawled out of the water and ringed out his tail. "But now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well. If it's actually worth anything." Jak glared hatefully at that statement. His life was worth every life in Haven City.

"Hey!" Daxter yelled, getting the king's attention. "That sounds like a bad deal! Besides we wanna know where our friends are!" Damas slammed the end of his staff that also served as a walking stick down.

"You are in no position to _deal_. Out here everything is either useful or dead weight. Prove yourselves worthy, or the desert will be your grave." Jak stood and leveled the king with a glare.

"You need to work on making a better first impression." The green-blond spoke, his fist clenching at his side. Damas never did answer Daxter's question about Naruto and Pecker. The white haired man laughed, as if Jak had just told a joke, and walked forward towards him.

"In the unforgiving Wasteland we value strength and survival above all." Damas said listening off the two on his fingers in Jak's face. "We will see where you stand soon enough. Complete your training, then enter the Arena. Just the bravest crawl out and are allowed to in Spargus. It's quite simple really." He said with a small smirk as he turned away from Jak. Daxter climbed up on his friend's shoulder.

"Um," Daxter started, a little nervous about this question. "What happens to the ones that don't crawl out?" Damas stopped then looked over his shoulder at the ottsel.

"Then it will be as if we never found you." Daxter gulped loudly and his eyes dilated in fear.

"I was afraid of that." Before the King of Spargus could return to his chambers Jak took a step forward.

"Where are the two that were with us? The moncaw and the blond." Damas paused and turned to face the duo.

"They are safe, and fairing better than you." The man chuckled at his sentence like it was a joke then left Jak and Daxter to find the arena on their own.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked up from the sandy streets of Spargus as a massive building attached to a grand metal staircase erupted into a roaring wave of cheers. He pulled softly on the reins of Leaper Lizard he was riding. The monk, Seem, had thought him how to ride one before they left theTempleto cross the Wasteland. A few other monks paused along with him, wondering why he stopped.<p>

"What's the matter?" Seem asked as she pulled her brown Leaper Lizard to a stop next to his blue one.

"What's that building?" Naruto asked pointing to the place. The woman frowned as slid off her mount and looked at one of the other monks.

"Continue on. I wish to stop and see something." Seem then looked to Naruto, her red eyes softening as if to appease him. "That is the Arena. Please go on with them. I'll join up with you shortly." Naruto nodded and followed after the monks that already started on their way. He had to stay with them in order to find his friends.

Seem prayed silently as she watched Naruto leave. To think that he was one of them was…phenomenal. Even more so when she matched his fox characteristic to the one on the wall and read the story that went with it. So much power within someone so bright. She smiled and started to climb up the stairs. Naruto was quite and seemed to retreat from everything, but if her gut feeling was right once the fox was reunited with his friends he would be different.

The monk frowned at the sight she came upon in the Arena. Blood covered the metal platform and life was stolen from people without second thought. She had tried to talk Damas out of this method of citizenship, but he would have nothing of it. Seem's red eyes narrowed as she watched the bloodbath continue.

A single man with and orange ottsel on his shoulder was mercilessly shooting Marauders seeking citizenship into Spargus. He even pushed one or two in the lava without a second thought. There was so much hate in his eyes. Seem's heart pounded against her ribs and terror crossed her white face as a demonic snarl filled the Arena air.

Where the green-blond stood was now a monster. His flesh whiter than her skin, soulless black eyes that shined with violence, black needle-like claws extended from his fingertips, and once green-blond hair was now silver with two black horns twisting out of his skull. Purple Dark Eco snapped off of him with electric pops.

Dark Eco. The vilest thing on this world. She glared hatefully at the monster as it killed everyone in its path. It climbed onto the pillar and as it did that man from before appeared in its place. He rubbed his eyes, as if in pain, before looking straight at Seem. She continued to glare even as fear pulsated through her veins. The man looked away quickly, shielding one of his eyes as if looking at her had caused him great pain.

"Something you're not telling us, animal man?" Damas asked darkly as he stood and looked down at Jak, the moncaw he saved behind him.

"He has been touched with Dark Eco, my liege." Pecker said solemnly. Seem offered the man one last glare before fleeing the Arena. She needed to get to her monks and Naruto before that thing got out and was free to walk the streets.

"Our boy here gets all mean and nasty," Daxter jumped up and attacked the air as he spoke. Jak looked towards his friend, not even a full day awake in Spargus and the people already knew what he was. "When you piss him off. So don't piss him off. Word to the wise." Daxter acted like he whispered the last part to Damas.

"Ah…" The king said but not in a disappointed way, but in fascination. "Then he is dangerous. And that could be useful. Your bravery has earned you your first Battle Amulet. If you are victorious in two more Arena fights, you will earn you citizenship to Spargus." Jak walked forward to the stone table that offered a small circle of Precursor Metal, much like the beacon Ashelin gave him without the light, and gun mod for his newly gotten Scatter Gun. "Here is aGatePassto allow free passage in and out of the city." Damas continued tossing Jak a long, narrow cone shape piece of Precursor Metal. The once hero easily caught it and looked at it briefly.

"But beware; there is no true refuge outside our walls. The desert is less kind for your victory, a gun mod is your prize." Before Jak could claim the Blaster mod Daxter jumped up and between Jak's hand and the table, a happy grin on his face.

"Oh yeah! Now we're talking!" Just as Daxter was about to grab it Jak did. "Hey? What do I get? Nothin'…as usual!" He whined. Jak took a few steps to leave the Arena but paused and looked back to where that monk was, but she was gone.

* * *

><p>Naruto's fox ear twitched at the sound of a Leaper Lizard suddenly being pulled to a stop. "Naruto!" A familiar smooth voice said. All five heads turned to see Jak sliding off the Lizard with Daxter on his shoulder. Naruto grinned and walked towards them, missing the sour look Seem gave Jak.<p>

"Where have you been?" Daxter asked leaping onto the blond's shoulder.

"I could ask the same question." Naruto countered playfully. Jak smiled, now he knew where all his friends were.

"We were over at the Aren-"

"Check out these funny dudes!" Daxter yelled, finally seeing he monks. Seem kept quiet as she turned back to the Dark Satellite they were inspecting near to beach. Naruto looked horrified at Daxter's rudeness. These monks had helped him, but the ottsel's teasing continued. "Nice threads. I didn't know rubber was back in. what are you working on, monk boy?" He asked in regard to the Dark Satellite. Seem's body was tense and agitation radiated off of her at the insults, being called a boy, and the fact the monster was here…and Naruto was friendly with it.

"It is none of your concern, animal."

"Look, coloring book, we've had a hard week. Don't push it!" Daxter said jumping off Naruto's shoulder and onto the ground. The fox teen knelt down and pushed lightly on the ottsel.

"C'mon Dax, be nice. They helped me out." He said, trying to smooth over this situation. Daxter's blue eyes softened slightly but the flick of his tail told Naruto that he was far from done with these monks.

"The Arena shows all, dark one." Seem said turning to Jak, a glare in her red eyes. "Hate consumes your eyes." She said mention over Jak's eyes. Naruto stood as Jak returned the glare.

"Great. Thanks for the tip." The green-blond bit out bitterly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It will destroy you…just as these Precursors destroyed themselves." Seem said mention behind her to the Satellite.

"It doesn't look like it belongs to the Precursors." Naruto said which earned a nod from Daxter.

"Yeah, this is not Precursor crap and I would know!" Seem shook her head.

"These artifacts are an abomination. One fell on the great volcano. We sent an expedition to the mountain, but my monks never returned. Ill tidings sing in the wind. I fear the remaking of the world is at hand." There was a moment's pause before Daxter spoke up.

"I think you've been out in the sun a little too long. Let's go guys." The ottsel said before he started to walk away. Jak turned and started to walk, Naruto following after. A troubled look crossed Seem's face at seeing the fox teen with the monster.

"You must leave this place. Heroes think they can save the world, when they themselves are lost. You could not possibly understand the dark forces at work here." Seem's words made Jak freeze in place. Daxter's fur stood on end and so did the fur on Naruto. The blond fox teen went to place a comforting hand on Jak's shoulder, but he turned to face Seem again, rage burning brightly in his eyes.

"Don't talk to me about dark powers." He said darkly as he walked up to the female monk. A look of fear passed over her face as he pointed at her. "I want to know what this is." Jak said mentioning to the Satellite. Naruto watched as Dark Eco snapped from Jak's hand to the Dark Satellite. The machine responded to the new energy source and extended towards the once hero, opening up to revile a screen. Jak held his hand then looked to the group. "Stand back." He said and approached it.

The monks watched in awe as Jak was able to control the Dark Eco to the parasite within the screen and unlock the mechanism. The Satellite recoiled and Dark Eco gathered at the point before offering a crystal.

"You did it Jak!" Naruto said with a smile as Jak reached for the crystal.

"Don't touch it!" Seem warned. "Dark Eco!" The green-blond reached for it anyway and grabbed it from the Dark Satellite's hold. The screen opened up again and a series of coordinates appeared.

"Yeah. You're impressed now aren't ya?" Daxter asked smugly, earning a glare from Seem. "Come on, give him his props." The ottsel said as he clapped.

"Those are solid Eco Crystals." Seem said, mentioning to the dark purple crystal in Jak's hand. "It has been passed down through time that they power the greatest of Precursor technologies." She said mentioning to the Satellite. "Strange…It speaks an ancient dialect. The earliest Precursor forms." The letters did look primitive compared to the letters of the modern alphabet. "Something about reclaiming this unfinished world…and…" Seem paused, and because everyone was fixated on the screen they missed the glance she gave Naruto.

"They look like coordinates." The blond teen said with a tilt of his head. Jak nodded in agreement.

"Like the ones from-" Seem held up her hand to silence him, which earned herself a heated glare.

"It is picking up a very powerful signal." She said as Daxter slowly started to back up, his ears folded down in fear.

"I don't think we're going to like what this thing is yappin' to!" Just as the words left Daxter's lips the Satellite came to life, sending a jolt through everyone. It moved about like a snake and let out an awful nails-on-chalkboard sound. It jerked forward towards Naruto and Jak causing them to duck before taking off into the sky. It didn't make it far before it self-destructed and dark purple metal and small chucks of Dark Eco went everywhere.

A few Wastelanders drew there guns at the explosion and after a very tense moment Seem spoke up. "Even you cannot save us from this, hero." The last word was spoken sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm the real hero here!" Daxter yelled. "You can call me…Orange Lighting! Zazaing!" The ottsel struck a pose heroically. Seem pointed at him, un-amusement clear in her red eyes.

"You may carry the color of our creators, animal, but we have plans to save ourselves. Stay out of our business." She directed the last part at Jak before turning her back to them. "You and Orange Lighting are not welcome here." Seem crossed her arms angrily.

"Then neither am I." Naruto added before turning away and started walking. The monks parted for him as Jak trailed after, Daxter quickly catching up and jumping on the green-blond's shoulder. Shock filled Seem's face as she turned to watch them go. How could Naruto, being what he is, side with that monster in such times?


	4. Chapter 4

Arit never liked going outside. He was too fair skinned for life out in the Wasteland. Just seconds outside and he'd turn a harsh pink and then an angry red that would bring him to tears in agony. The blond pushed up his glasses as he traveled the Spargus streets at night. A cold chill ran down his spine and he held himself, trying to keep warm.

The Wastelander paused and looked down at the strange sight before him tucked between his home and his neighbor's. A green-blond sat with his arms wrapped around a smaller male with fox ears and tail with an ottsel curled up on the blond's lap. A grey Leaper Lizard was curled around them. It was clear they were freezing as they were shaking almost violently. The desert was just as cruel at night as it was in the day.

"Hey, wake up." Arit said reaching forward, which later he would admit was a stupid idea, and touched the blond's shoulder. The fox teen's sapphire eyes snapped open and a beastly roar escaped his lips as he lunged at Arit. The Wastelander, though he spent his days inside and tracking dangers, was still a Wastelander and he knew how to fight. The older blond spun away and his hand shot out, striking the cervical vertebra. He swiped out one of his feet and knocked the younger male off his feet. Arit stood fully as the fox teen staid down. There was a cock of a gun and the cerulean eyed Wastelander ducked and angled his body to the right, is fist shooting out and slamming into the green-blond's stomach.

"What's the big idea?" The ottsel yelled at seeing both of his friends downed. Arit pushed up his glasses and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry. But, I didn't want to let you guys freeze out here. You should come inside." Both men he took out glared at him with a look of anger and astonishment at the invite. The Wastelander raised his arms up slightly. "I said I'm sorry. I'll admit that was stupid of me to wake you up like that."

"Arit! What's going on?" Ine asked from the doorway of her house, her own gun cocked and ready. The glasses wearing blond smiled at her and waved his hand.

"Just talking with some friends. Could you prepare another," Arit glanced at the group then back to lilac haired woman. "Three plates?" Ine staid still for a moment before nodding and entering the house. The Wastelander turned back to the two who were finally gathering themselves. "What are you doing sleeping out at night? You'll freeze." The fox teen rubbed his neck and glanced at Arit.

"We don't have a place to stay." He said as the ottsel climbed onto the green-blond's shoulder.

"Then you'll stay with me. We've got room. And no isn't an answer. C'mon, let's eat." Arit said before turning and walking up the stairs into his house. Jak looked at Naruto who shrugged and followed the stranger inside. They were immediately bombed with a delicious smell that made all their mouths water.

"So what are your names?" The woman asked, placing the last plate of food down at the table.

"I'm Jak, this is Daxter and Naruto." Jak said mentioning to them. Arit smiled and sat down.

"The name's Arit, and this is my wife Ine." The lilac haired woman offered a soft smile as she sat down next to her husband.

"Well, sit and eat." Ine said mention to the warm food. Jak was shocked to see Naruto and Daxter inhale their food the moment they sat down. It wasn't long until all the food Ine cooked was gone and the darkness of night tightened its hold on the desert.

"When exactly did you guys arrive in Spargus?" Arit asked as he sat in his recliner and applied aloe to his sunburned body.

"Don't know the day exactly. But, I was in the Arena today." Jak said from his position on the couch. Ine paused in her dishwashing and looked through the hole in the wall that allowed her to look into the den from the kitchen.

"How did you find the city?" She asked, trying to keep the guests from guessing what she was trying to find out. Arit gave her a knowing look from behind his wire glasses.

"Didn't. We were found." Jak said as he flicked Daxter's ear, who was snooping in the drawer on the end table next to him. The ottsel glared but perked up.

"Yeah, the desert is killer! We would have died if Ashelin didn't give us the beacon." Arit and Ine shared a look. Neither of them knew an Ashelin. How did this woman get a hold of Jewell's beacon? Was she trustworthy?

Naruto let out a long, obnoxious yawn as he stretched out on the floor. Jak shook his head but a warm, barely there, smile formed on his lips. The fox teen stood, his ears and tail dropped lazily in his tired state. His sapphire eyes turned to Arit, who had been calmly watching him.

"You said we could stay, right?" Naruto asked, just to make sure that they were fully welcomed. The badly burned Wastelander nodded and stood.

"Yes, but we only have one spare room and it isn't fully furnished; it only has a bed." A bright grin formed on Naruto's lips, lighting up the room.

"That's alright! We wouldn't want to put you out of house and home." He said with a laugh in his voice. Arit's lips twitched upward then looked to Jak and Daxter.

"If you'll follow me I'll show you where it is." The white-golden haired man said as he started towards the stairs, the trio following behind him. Upstairs was much smaller than the first floor of the desert house. While the first floor had a living room, kitchen, and full bathroom with enough space for all five of them the second floor lacked space at all. It had one narrow hallway with one door on each side and one at the very end. Arit opened the one of the right, a small square room with a full sized bed. A pile of thick and thin blankets was on it along with a few pillows. "Here it is." The Wastelander said and left the trio to their room, shutting the door closed behind them.

"We have to find a way to thank them." Naruto said before collapsing face first on the bed, sending a few pillows to the floor. Jak picked them up and placed them back on the bed. Daxter then climbed up and claimed the softest pillow for himself.

"How?" The once hero asked as he sat down next to Naruto's lax form. The fox teen shrugged and looked up at Jak with one bright blue eye.

"Don't know, but Arit was kind enough to take us in, feed us, and give us a place to sleep without even knowing us. That deserves a big thank you."

"Well," Daxter spoke up from his pillow, earning his friends' attention. "We could find out what Wastelanders use as money and stuff and give that to them…like rent or something." Both of the ottsel's friends smiled at that idea.

* * *

><p>"We don't even know them." Ine said as she ran a brush, which was just a wooden stick with Metal Head claws grounded down on it, through her un-braided lilac hair. Arit sighed as he pulled off his shirt, showing a lean body, and threw it haphazardly to a corner.<p>

"It doesn't matter." He said as he examined his painfully red sunburn on his chest. His wife gently placed her brush down and walked over to him, the hard look in her dark grey eyes softening at seeing the burn.

"It does. They could rob us in the night. Other than their names what do we know about them?" Ine asked as she grabbed a bottle of aloe from their night table and put some in her hands. Arit hissed as she tenderly placed the aloe on his burn.

"Jewell knows them, how else would they have gotten her beacon?"

"But it was some Ashelin that gave it to them. We don't even know if they know her. And, we can't just bluntly ask them." Ine said as she finished putting on the aloe and wiped her hands clean on an old towel they kept with the bottle.

"We'll just have to trust them. Tomorrow at dinner we'll find out more. Now, let's get some rest." Arit said then placed a soft kiss to his wife's equally soft hair. Ine sighed and smiled warmly as she reached up and removed the cerulean eyed man's glasses. Immediately, his face scrunched up in a vain attempt to see again. The blurry outline of Ine took his hand and lead him to the bed. She laughed softly as she fell on it, Arit's hands falling palm down on either side of her head. His body hovered over hers for a moment, a lazy smile on his lips, before rolling off her to his side of the bed.

"Good night." Ine said as she curled up against her husband. Arit wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, not caring if she brushed against his sunburn.

"Night."

* * *

><p>Naruto stared at the note that had been pinned to the front door. The handwriting was neat but he couldn't tell if Ine or Arit signed it with how loopy the signature was. He placed it on the counter in the kitchen before exiting out the door where Jak and Daxter were waiting for him.<p>

The note basically said that Arit and Ine wouldn't be back till late that night and the spare key to get into the house was under the heart shaped rock by the door. Naruto opened the door and sure enough on his right was a large heart shaped rock. The blond smiled to himself before walking down the steps and climbing onto the grey Leaper Lizard next to Jak's green one.

It wasn't long before the two made it to the door that would lead them outside Spargus' walls. Naruto titled his head in confusion as their dismounted the Lizards. "What are we doing here?" He asked as the door started to unlock itself.

"A man named Kleiver offered to let us drive one of his racing vehicles if we got rid of some kanga-rats that had been raiding his storage." Jak said before entering the now opened door. Daxter turned to give Naruto a serious look.

"He's fat, ugly, and smells. Just to warn you." Naruto shook his head. This man couldn't be that bad. The fox teen was mistaken. As soon as he entered the vehicle garage he walked right into Kleiver. The man towered over him, more so than Sig did. The man had a scarred face and a metal clap over the edge of his left ear. Even though his stomach had jiggled when Naruto walked into him the bald man clearly had muscle. This couple with his harsh eyes and blond mustache made Naruto very nervous.

Kleiver looked down at Naruto, his gaze flicking to his fox tail and ears immediately before landing on Jak and Daxter. "Well if it isn't the newbies." Daxter stood to his full height on Jak's shoulder as Naruto took a step back from the tall Wastelander.

"Keep yappin' jelly boy. We'll see who-" Naruto's eyes went as wide as Daxter's as Kleiver's meaty hand encased the small ottsel's body around his ribcage.

"Bite ya bum, rat face, or I'll pound ya!" Jak's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Kleiver's wrist, a sharp glare in his eyes. The man sneered and let go of Daxter, who recoiled immediately.

"Uugh…Great stink of the Precursors!" He yelled waving a hand in front of his face. "I got two words for ya…tooth brush." The ottsel pointed at Kleiver at the last part. The man looked ready to grab for Daxter but paused at seeing Naruto's tail all fluffed out and on end. He had seen that look with many wild animals and even a handful of Wasteland Metal Heads.

"Nice rides." Jak said, cutting in before anyone could lash out again. Everyone's eyes swept over the cars in the open garage. They were in all shapes and sizes, all with different types of guns, wheels, seating, amour and engines. Kleiver seemed to calm down at the subject of the vehicles.

"Like what you see? We use these babies to make runs into the deep desert to retrieve artifacts. Tough wheels for tough work."

"You said we could use one." Jak said, looking at one of the large ones. Naruto knew that look, Jak was itching to move and test them all out. The fox teen's sapphire gaze flicked over to the last one on the left. With its lack of amour, engine size, machine guns, and massive wheels on a sleek body it looked like a car that would make you scream.

"I did, didn't I? But not one of those." Kleiver said, pointing to the cars Jak had been looking at. "Those are for the big boys. You can use that one." He said pointing to the least flashy one, with no guns, and  
>little amour. Daxter's face fell, as did Jak's a little but it staid curious and itching to drive. A small bit of fondness entered Naruto's eyes. It was like a puppy compared to the big cars around it.<p>

"Hah! What a runt!" Daxter yelled.

"Seems to fit you." Kleiver said, mentioning to all the ottsel's short size. Jak frowned at only seeing one seat. He cast a glance to Naruto who shrugged his shoulders, giving him the go ahead to get in without him. The green-blond grinned and walked over to the Tough Puppy.

"Get in Dax, I'll drive." A spark entered Kleiver's eyes as he watched them before looking nonchalantly at his hand.

"Care to wager a little somethin' on a race then? If you win, I'll let you keep that little vehicle for as long as you live. And if I win?" Jak looked up from Tough Puppy, and almost lost look in his cold blue eyes.

"I don't have anything." He said, holding out his arms to show the fact off.

"I'd say that yappy rodent of yours is a bit boney," Kleiver said, mention to the fact Daxter's bones showed. A horrified look crossed Naruto and Daxter's face. "But skinned and buttered he'd make a nice treat. My vehicle against him."

"Forget it buddy!" Daxter yelled. "Jak would never-"

"Done." Both Naruto and Daxter's blue eyes went wide and looked at Jak with equally shocked expressions. "What? Don't worry. If there's one thing I can do, it's race." Naruto grabbed Jak's arm and pulled the green-blond down so his face was close to his and that Kleiver wouldn't overhear them. Daxter also leaned down from his position at the top of Tough Puppy.

"What are you doing Jak? He's going to EAT Daxter." The fox teen hissed between his teeth.

"Yeah! I don't want to spend my eternal life in Chubby's belly!" Daxter added with a huff. Jak frowned slightly.

"I won't lose. I can race."

"But driving one of these is different that a Zoomer." Naruto argued. Kleiver shook his head, having heard everything, and walked over.

"Tell ya what. I'll walk you through the basics through the radio. Foxy, you'll ride with me to the race track." The Wastelander said, obviously referring to Naruto as he did walking over to the car next to them. The blond cast a look at Jak, who climbed into Tough Puppy with Daxter. He sighed before sliding into the Sand Shark with Kleiver. Naruto blinked as a pair of goggles and an orange bandana was offered to him. "Even without a sandstorm the wind from the car will wipe up the sand enough to cut your eyes."

"Thank you." Naruto said before sliding the goggles on over his eyes and the bandana over his face. The fox teen looked at Jak and Daxter just before Kleiver took off, the Tough Puppy following close behind.

Jak felt a feeling of familiarity wash over him as he drove over the desert sand. He tuned out Kleiver's instructions as he drove, the actions coming to him as if the only vehicle he ever operated was these Wasteland cars. But, how was that possible?

_The warm sun blanketed him in a cocoon of heat as he sat in a too big seat. Light, airy laughter echoed around him as a woman spoke, but the whiteness of her dress and the sun's bright rays made it impossible for him to see her clearly._

_"He's so tiny." She said, a smile in her voice. A very familiar bark followed her statement and warm, callous hands covered his little ones on the wheel of the car._

_"Now, give it a little gas." A rough voice told him. His foot pressed on the petal that had been moved up for his small body and the car moved forward. A loud '_crunch!_' was heard and Tough Puppy bounced a little. He quickly removed his foot from the petal at a pained gasp from the man. _

_"Are you alright?" The woman asked in a panic. The man, who was also hard to see, laughed, though it sounded forced._

_"I'm alright…he just ran over my foot."_

* * *

><p>Naruto walked from a crowd of sweaty, bulky Marauders as Jak raced around the track for Daxter's life. Even though it was his friend's life on the line for this the fox teen wasn't worried. Jak handled the car smoothly, knew just when to jump, hit the turbo, and when to slow down to get the best turns. The green-blond had claim first place within seconds of starting the race and never let it go.<p>

"Told you." Jak said as he skidded to a stop next to Naruto after a victory lap around the track and the crowd had dispersed. Before Naruto could reply a bullet zipped past his face. All their heads turned to see red armored Marauder cars speeding towards them. "Grab on!" The once hero yelled. Naruto clung to the side of Tough Puppy, angling his feet inside the car as Jak drove back to Spargus.

"What a bunch of sore losers!" Daxter yelled as they pulled into the garage. Jak stopped the car before reaching its parking spot smoothly. Damas stood not too far away with Pecker on his shoulder.

"Nice wheel work. My advisor here says you have vehicle skills." The king said as Jak stood in the car facing him. Naruto released his hold on the car and propped himself up on the hood, Daxter climbing up his to his shoulder as he did so.

"I can hold my own." Jak bragged.

"They will be of use to us, Damas. I think you should keep them for now." Pecker said.

"Can it, Pecker!" Daxter growled. Damas cleared his throat to gain back the attention.

"There are a number of artifacts to be found in the Wasteland. Fresh storms churn the sand and reveal items that have been buried for centuries. Take the vehicle and find as many items as you can before the storms come again. And one more thing," Damas said as Jak retreated back in Tough Puppy and Naruto slid off the hood. "If you get caught in the storms, they will tear the flesh from your very bones."

"Oh, great. Thanks for the pep talk." Daxter said, glaring humorlessly at Damas. Naruto paused confused at where he should go before Damas mentioned him to follow him as he turned back to entered the city.

"Be safe guys." The blond said just before Jak and Daxter raced out in the Wasteland. Damas waited for Naruto at the metal door but they didn't enter the city.

"The monks have taken you in, but it seems that you were not meant to become one." Damas started, and judging by the tone of his voice whatever he was about to say next was serious. "Normally, monks are granted citizenship, and since they took you in you have full citizenship in Spargus. But, you are not a monk. Everyone must pull their weight here or be tossed out. I want you to go to the information building and learn all you can while there. When I call for you someone will assist you to my throne, depending on what or how much you learn will determine your spot in Spargus."


	5. Chapter 5

Jak calmly walked down the path into Spargus, stopping in front of Seem who blocked his path next to a grey Leaper Lizard. Her red eyes glared at him the worriedly looked behind him. The monk's gaze returned to him, her glare now held doubled the amount of hatred. "You are still here?" Seem asked bitterly. Jak smirked and looked around as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yeah, we thought we'd hang out…catch some rays…" The green-blond said, glancing up at the bright, Wasteland sun.

"This isn't a game!" Seem snapped. "I am Seem. We monks are sworn to discover and protect the secrets of the Precursors. These Leaper mounts allow us to travel where you cannot." She said, shooting down Jak's lack of jumping skills. Daxter rolled his eyes and climbed off Jak's shoulder. The ottsel walked to the Leaper, who was grazing on a few blades of rare grass.

"Man those babies sure stuff their faces." He said patting his stomach before looking at the two elves. "We saw one gulp a load of kanga-rats yesterday. Stupid rats, they just sat…" Suddenly the Leaper Lizard grabbed Daxter by the scruff on his neck, swinging him around and running around the two. Jak flinched and was about to go save his friend when Seem spoke up.

"You will never last long out here. That Dark Eco Crystal from the satellite, I want it before it falls into the wrong hands." Her glare intensified. "I'll wager a Light Crystal against it, if you race my monks on their Leapers." Seem said then turned to the lizard that now had half on Daxter in his mouth. "Sien-com-tava!" The Leaper Lizard threw Daxter in the air at her words and the female monk put her hands together. "Baroosh…baroosh…" The orange ottsel looked up at her from where he fell, Lizard drool clinging to his fur.

"Just show us where the starting line is!"

"There." Seem said as she pointed to where three monks on Leaper Lizards had gathered. She softly grabbed the reins of the one that was with her and offered them to Jak as Daxter reclaimed the green-blond's shoulder. "Where is he?" She hissed just as Jak took the reins.

"Naruto?" The woman nodded, her lips set in a thin line.

"None of your wumpbee's wax!" Daxter yelled, gaining the attention of all the monks and a few Wastelanders. Seem's glare darkened and her fingers grip on each other tightened.

"If I find out you have harmed him Hora-Quans will be the least of your worries." She said in a lowered voice as Jak climbed onto the Leaper. Before he could ask what she meant the race started without warning.

It was hard trying to get past the monks that seemed to have it out for him, but after a few well timed and placed jumps and flights Jak stole first and easily crossed the finish line with the other racers behind him. The once hero pulled on the reins, skidding the Lizard to a stop next to Seem. "Oh yeah!" Jak said victoriously.

"Ha! We kicked your scaly tails!" Daxter mocked as the other riders quickly pulled up next to them. One of the lizards tried to bite Daxter's tail, which the ottsel smacked it on the nose. "Back off, ya filthy animal!"

"Fine, hero…the crystal is yours." Seem said coldly as she offered the curved crystal to Jak, who snatched it out of her hand. "The two types, Light and Dark, when combined form great energies." Daxter watched with Jak as the green-blond shook it, the beautiful lights inside the crystal dancing. Anger flickered in Seem's eyes at the mistreatment of the crystal. "Be careful with them! And when you die…do be kind enough to give them back."

"I don't plan on it. Why are you so obsessed with death?" Jak asked.

"Because of that!" Seem said, pointing at the bright, dark purple star in the day sky. "The Day Star approaches and everyday it grows brighter! This planet's final trial is coming." She whispered and turned away. Jak and Daxter took a moment to stare at the star before hearing their names.

"Jak, Daxter!" They turned to see Ine waving them over. Slowly, on the Lizard, they approached the lilac haired woman. "There you two are. King Damas wanted me to give you this." She said offering a com-link. "I already programmed in the codes for Arit, myself, and others. Naruto has also received one; he's waiting for you at the vehicle garage. Kleiver has an assignment for you as well."

"Thanks." Jak said taking the com-link. "What's Naruto doing there?"

"King Damas had him learn about life and the jobs here. Arit and I quickly discovered his talent was not being cooped in a building all day. He's going to stay with you on missions unless noted other wise." Jak nodded his thanks again as he put away the com-link and rushed to where Naruto was.

* * *

><p>Naruto's fox ears twitched as Jak and Daxter entered the garage. He gave them a beaming smile from where he stood next to Kleiver. Jak nodded back in greeting as Daxter waved energetically. "You guys looking for a bit of action?" Kleiver asked. "Arit reported a group of Metal Heads moving through the desert not too far from here. I don't like Metal Heads!" The large man balled his fist in Jak's face. "Almost as much as I don't like you!" and you've got some proving to do! Intercept those bad boys and give 'em hell. Who knows, you may even get a few toys for your effort."<p>

"Why does it sound like you're leaving out the dangerous parts?" Daxter asked loudly before whispering to Jak and Naruto. "I'm getting some nasty Ju Ju vibes here. I don't have these whiskers for nothing, ya know…"

"Relax…we can handle a few Metal Heads." Jak said.

"Have you ever seen a Wasteland Metal Head?" Kleiver asked.

"No, why?" Daxter asked. Kleiver chuckled, amused.

"Nothing." This earned a glare from Naruto. "Just wondering. Go get 'em, heroes." The big man said with a chuckle as he pointed to the Sand Shark. Naruto, Jak, and Daxter slide in. Jak quickly started it up, taking in the radar that blinked with four green spots and the gun controls.

"Jak, Wasteland Metal Heads…they're not the same as the ones we're used to." Naruto said as they pulled out into the desert.

"How?" Daxter asked, sitting comfortably on the fox teen's lap.

"Well-" A monstrous roar cut off Naruto as the trio spotted their first Wasteland Metal Head. The colossal beast charged at them and if Jak hadn't sped out of the Metal Head's path they would have being flying at the impact. "That's a why."

"I like a challenge." Jak said as he pulled down his goggles and pulled the red cloth over his face.

"Oh boy…" Daxter whispered as he too put his goggles over his eyes. Naruto quickly followed their example and held on as Jak pressed down on the gas, chasing after the massive Metal Head. The beast fell after a few rounds of the Sand Shark's machine guns, its impact with the ground nearly shaking Daxter out of the vehicle.

"Hold on!" Jak yelled as he followed one of the three remaining dots on the radar to the next one.

"Freaking Metal Heads!" Naruto yelled as this one shot a ball of Dark Eco and rock at them from the massive cannon on its back. Everyone's eyes went wide as the beast turned much faster than a creature of its size should be able to turn, with no way out of the path the car was soon sailing through the air, some how landing on its wheels.

"Watch it Jak!" Daxter yelled, having only stayed in by Naruto's arm around him. Jak gritted his teeth then sped after that Metal Head again, getting out of the path of another one. While trying to find the third, it came charging around the corner of a high sand dune, sending them flying again.

"Fuck!" Jak hissed as the vehicle, by some blessing of the Precursors the car landed on its wheels again after being sent half way to the mountains around them. He glanced at Naruto and Daxter to see if they were alright. Other than being thrown around a bit there seemed to no harm.

"I thought you could drive!" Naruto yelled teasingly over the roar of the engine and the machine guns as Jak raced after the Metal Heads.

"You want to try?"

"No!"

"I'm too beautiful to die!" Daxter yelled, interrupting their conversation as Metal Head nearly stepped on the Sand Shark. A few more rounds of the machine guns and the third Metal Head was down. Just after find the last one and getting a couple hits on it the Metal Head head-butted the trio into the air.

"We're running out of luck!" Naruto yelled as they landed on the wheels again.

"I know!"

"JUST KILL IT!" Daxter screamed. This time when the beast fell it got back up, but it wasn't for long with the ceaseless rain of bullets piercing its hide. Jak parked the Sand Shark next to it, as a hologram disk and a Dark Eco Crystal fell from it. The three got out and the green-blond picked up the crystal, pulling down the red cloth from his face.

"Metal Head Commander, report!" A rough, static voice said as the hologram came to life and a blurred face appeared, looking away from the trio and the dead Metal Head. "What's happening? If you lost that cargo, and you're still alive…I'll kill you myself!" The three shared a look as the man continued. "I want every Dark Eco Crystal you can find! Time is short! Did you hear me?" The man asked, his voice rising with his anger. The head turned and looked at the three. "Wait! Not you!" Before he could finish Jak slammed his foot in the hologram disk, breaking it with the force.

"I don't like the sound of your voice." Jak said.

"Ha! You sure kicked sand in his face! Oh yeah, that was good." Daxter said from Naruto's shoulder with a cocky smile. Naruto frown as he stared at the broken disk.

"Did that face look familiar?" Naruto asked both of his fox ears perking up. Jak nodded, earning an eye roll from Daxter.

"Now you guys are getting paranoid. Come on Big Foot and Scaredy Fox let's get back. This desert gives me the creeps." Jak hesitated before they climbed back into the Sand Shark. Naruto froze, half way into the car. His head snapped to the large sand dune in the distance, the setting sun just behind it. The blond strained him ears, making out the hasty, nearly silent foot falls of bare feet on sand.

"Naruto?" Jak asked, glancing at where the teen was looking.

"It's nothing." Naruto said as he finished getting in. Once seated and Jak started driving back to Spargus the fox teen frowned. He was sure he saw a glimpse of a familiar red hair.

* * *

><p>"What did you guys do in Haven?" Ine asked as she brushed her wet hair in the living room of the house. Arit was currently taking a quick shower and Naruto was cleaning the kitchen, the least he could do for now. Slyly, he placed a few Orbs he had found after speaking with Damas on the counter, out of sight right from the living room but it the morning the married couple would find them.<p>

Jak shared a look with Daxter and Naruto, and after he received a nod he spoke. "We were members of the Underground."

"Underground?" Arit asked as he joined them, a bottle of aloe in his hands and a towel around his neck. "Wasn't that the group that helped over throw the Baron?"

"Yeah! We were some of the best in the Underground!" Daxter bragged.

"You guys?" Naruto asked as he looked at Ine and Arit. The white-golden haired man smiled as he claimed a seat next to his wife.

"We worked in the Palace under the House of Mar, we helped the city the best we could and strategize against the Metal Head armies." Arit said opening the bottle and rubbing the lotion on his nose. "If you don't mind me asking, what did you guys do to get banished?"

"Only if you tell us first." Jak said with a guarded expression and a level tone.

"That's only fair." Ine said softly. "We got banished for spying. Arit gave false information to the Baron and I sent all the correct information back here to Spargus." Jak swallowed thickly as the couple looked at the three for their story.

"I banished myself." Naruto spoke up. Daxter nodded.

"Same here!" Ine and Arit's eyes widen and glanced at Jak who was looking at his friends.

"For heinous acts and crimes against the people." Jak quoted bitterly. Ine pursed her lips in thought as Arit paused his applying of his aloe. All three of their guests were glaring off at some unseen enemy. 'False accusations?' Arit mouthed to his wife who nodded.

"You three should take a shower and rest. Tomorrow's another big day." Arit said. Naruto smiled half-heartedly.

"Yeah, let me finish washing the dishes. Jak, Daxter you go ahead."

"Sexy animals first!" Daxter said as he jumped off the couch and headed to the bathroom. Jak chuckled at the ottsel's behavior.

"I hope he doesn't take too long of a shower." Arit mused, his cerulean eyes sparkling with mischief. "There's not enough hot water for three showers more if it's too long." Ine laughed airy, knowing full well that there was plenty of water for their showers no matter how long Daxter took. It was amusing to see Jak and Naruto's faces color with a red to match Arit's sunburn.

Forty minutes later, Daxter walked out, a dry hand towel around his waist. "That was great. Your turn!" He said, pushing his goggles back on his head as he headed up the stairs. Naruto laughed awkwardly as he played with the change of clothes for Jak and himself on his lap. Jak sighed and motioned for Naruto to follow him into the bathroom. Once they were in and the water came back on in, Ine sent a playful glare at her husband.

"You are so cruel." She said earning a round of laughs from Arit.

"Come on. It's clear that they like each other! I was just helping them out." He said with a smile. Ine shook her head and returned his smile.

"You better hope they don't find out you lied." Arit winked at her before looking at the ceiling.

"For heinous acts and crimes against the people… I think Veger might still be around even with the Baron's fall from power." He mused. Ine frowned and fiddled with her pearl necklace.

"I wish we could contact the others, they would know what's going on…and if Veger's still around just think of what Crow might do, or what Veger will do."

"Crow's strong, and if Veger thinks that he torture him again like before he'll have to face Jewell. Eika won't be pleased either. He sees Crow like a little brother."

"I'll have to ask Eika how they are when he returns." Ine said, staring at the floor sadly.

* * *

><p>"Wake up sleepy heads." Ine said as she shook Naruto's shoulder. He blinked his eyes open and stared up at the lilac haired woman. She smiled warmly as Jak and Daxter woke up shortly after. "Come on boys. I've made breakfast. King Damas wants to see you Jak after your done." The green-blond mumbled something under his breath as he rubbed his eyes. Naruto yawned as nodded his thanks to Ine.<p>

After a few moments dedicated to the task of simply waking up and the trio ate their fill at breakfast. Arit giving them a knowing look about the Orbs they placed. He cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention before he left with Jak and Daxter.

"Can I speak with you for a moment?" The fox teen nodded at the man's question. Jak cast a glance at the blond before slipping out to speak with King Damas. "You should go with Ine to the Arena today. There's a fight today and I can't make it seeing as I have to track a few things and I went two fights ago."

"Sure, but why?" Naruto asked as he sat back down to talk with the sunburned Wastelander. Arit sighed and pulled off his glasses to clean them before sliding them back on.

"Some Wastelanders don't get the meaning of married or taken. Ine, she's a beautiful woman and I'm not the only one who thinks that. Yes, she can fight and protect herself but I'd feel better knowing someone was with her." Naruto nodded, his lips set in a thin line.

"I understand." He said, earning a smile from Arit.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

* * *

><p>"It's a bloody way to decide who gets citizenship, but it's one of the only ways to keep the Marauders from gaining citizenship to let others in." Ine said as she stood next to Naruto, overlooking the lava filled Arena with four, square metal plates in the center. Just as the blond nodded he noticed one Wastelander nudge another and point at Ine. Red invaded his eyes and his lip pulled back, showing his sharp teeth off. Immediately, they looked back to the Arena. Proud to be fulfilling Arit's orders the fox teen looked down, his sapphire eyes widening.<p>

"Jak." Ine glanced at him then to the green-blond who was just lowered into the Arena. A worried frown formed on her lips as the battle for citizenship started. Naruto noted quickly that Jak got a new gun mod and that he was restraining using his Dark Eco powers. It wasn't long before all the opponents were dead and Jak, with Daxter on his shoulder, were rising up to talk with Damas and…

Naruto smiled at seeing Pecker with the king. Now he knew the moncaw was safe. The roar of the other Wastelanders made it impossible to hear what they were talking about, but he was sure Jak would fill him in on what was happing later. Thought, it was clear that Daxter and Pecker started fighting, and Damas was not happy with that.

Soon everyone was leaving the stands, but it was clear the two from early never planned on Ine leaving with Naruto. She gasped as her braid was pulled and was thrown into one of their chest. "Ine!" Naruto yelled but before he could tear off their faces with his claws another retrained him.

"What do we have here? A pretty girl and a pretty fox boy." A fourth one said. Naruto snarled, trying to get out of the man's hold. "Spargus seems to have everything. There aren't a lot of girls that last long in the Marauder's Fort, ya know. You might even be fun; there are people there that like boys." He said pointing at Naruto's face. Without warning, the fox teen bite sharply down on the finger, sinking his canine-like teeth all the way down to the bone. Naruto's vision spotted for a moment as the man punch him.

"Naruto!" Ine yelled as she slammed her knee harshly up, the man releasing her. Following her lead, Naruto elbowed the man who was holding him in his ribs. Others watched as the four-on-two brawl continued, knowing it wasn't their place to step in. Naruto found himself pinned under one man and a knife pressed to his exposed throat but before the man could slice into the soft flesh there was the cocking of two guns and two barrels were pressed to his head.

"Get off him." Jak's cold voice hissed out. Naruto looked up at his two saviors. Jak glared angrily at the man with the Scatter Gun pressed harshly to the man's skull and he could swear he heard Daxter growling. Ine stared emotionlessly at the Wastelander with her own gun, which looked like a cross between a Vulcan Furry and a Peacemaker, at the man's head. The ex-Marauder dropped his knife to the side and held up his hands in surrender. Ine's gun's butt slammed into his temple and Jak kicked him in the ribs to roll him off Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto said as he stood. His sapphire eyes look at Ine. "Are you alright?" Her face melted into the soft look that she normally had.

"Yes, thank you Naruto. Thanks Jak." She said looking at the other teen. Jak nodded, his eyes looking them both over for injuries.

"Sheesh! What's with them?" Daxter asked as they started walking towards the information building with Ine.

"Marauders turned Wastelander. They're the worst kind. Most of them only are here to steal supplies and…people. Some are good though." Ine said, still holding out her gun.

"Why didn't anyone step in?" Jak asked.

"People don't want to get in a fight unless they have to. It's not their business." The lilac woman said with a sigh. "Out here you try to keep to yourself when it comes to fighting, any other time they would have helped. It's one of the unspoken laws of the Wasteland."

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before the three found themselves facing Kleiver yet again. "Damas has a job for us, but I'm no babysitter, so stay outta my way!" The man growled, clearly pissed off.<p>

"Jak's not afraid of you!" Daxter yelled only to pause and look at Jak. "Are ya, Jak?"

"If you knew what was happening out here, you'd be afraid all right." Before anyone could say anything back Damas joined them.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, your lordship." Kleiver said. "Just offering Jak and the little ones," The man roughly patted Naruto's head between his ears then rubbed harshly under Daxter's chin. A small snap of Dark Eco shot out of Jak's finger tip as he glared at Kleiver. "Some healthy advice." Damas looked at the four before pulling Jak aside.

"You have a reputation for being rash. Didn't your father," As soon as the word 'father' left the king's mouth Daxter frantically tried to get Damas to stop. "Ever tell you to pick your battles wisely?" Jak turned away from the king of Spargus, looking away with a hurt expression.

"I didn't know my father." He whispered. Damas' blue eyes widen a moment and Kleiver watched his king carefully. Naruto's hands twitched in an urge to comfort Jak, even Daxter seemed to have that urge.

"My point is," Damas continued. "Sometimes you face your enemy head on and sometimes you wait until his weakness is revealed. Patience is a warrior's greatest weapon." Naruto mentally chuckled to himself, seemed like he and Daxter would be lacking in that skill department. "Do you understand?" Jak nodded, his eyes holding a determined look to prove to Damas he did. "I want all of you to go out into the desert and herd a group of lizards into a waiting transport. We must prepare for whatever lies ahead. I need all the recourses we can gather."

"No problem. I'm good with animals." Jak said as he cast a knowing look to Daxter and Naruto. Daxter glared and put on a goofy smile then glared again. Naruto frowned, even though his cheeks became a dark red.

"See ya out there, 'chum'." Kleiver said with a dark laugh before climbing into the long 'legged' vehicle and driving out. The trio slid on their bandanas and goggles as they climbed into the Sand Shark and followed Dune Hopper out.

They drove through the ruins of who knew what after Leaper Lizards as Kleiver waited by the transport. Naruto kept glancing out, feeling eyes watching them through out the mission. Daxter climbed to the front of the Sand Shark and waited for Jak to drive close to one of the Leaper Lizards.

It wasn't long before three Leaper Lizards were caught and herded. Jak skid to a stop as Daxter exited the pin. The green-blond slid out and Naruto stood in the car, facing Kleiver.

"I have to admit, you got some talent, kids. Have another one of me vehicles, ya earned it." He said, pointing a thumb at Dune Hopper. Naruto grinned as he looked at it, chuckling as Daxter spoke.

"Damn straight! Would it be too much to ask for a foot rub?" The ottsel asked, lifting a foot. Kleiver let out a growl earning a laugh from Daxter. "Nope, didn't think so."

"Naruto, you drive." Jak said as he climbed into Dune Hopper.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as he climbed into the tall car and Kleiver took the Sand Shark. The fox teen took one look at the controls and prayed to the Precursors he wouldn't get them killed. Daxter watched as Naruto pressed a button and suddenly Dune Hopper lowered to the ground. Out of reflex, the blond released it, only for the car to shoot skyward. Daxter let out a scream and Naruto's eyes went wide as they landed with a bounce. Both Kleiver and Jak laughed at their reactions. A playful gleam entered Naruto's sapphire eyes.

"Better hold on!" He shouted as he grabbed the wheel and slammed on the gas.

* * *

><p>Teal eyes stared off at the car that left the person's home, the ruins. It had to be him, there was no mistaking it. The blond was Naruto. No one else had fox characteristics. A smile formed on his face and his raccoon tail wagged in the smallest movements. His little brother was alive; he couldn't wait to inform his younger siblings.<p>

* * *

><p>As soon as the trio entered the garage they knew something was wrong. Loud, screaming sirens were going off and inside Spargus was mass chaos as people rushed to their houses and closed every opening. One Wastelander walked up to them.<p>

"Are you Jak?" He asked looking at the green-blond, who nodded. "Good, Damas needs to see you now. You better get to your house and lock it down." He said to Naruto. The fox teen nodded and took off to Arit and Ine's home, even though he had no idea how to lock it down he would try.

Naruto lifted the heart shaped rock and swiped the key. Hastily he opened the door, just as the wind started to kick up in speed. His sapphire eyes widen as one word came to mind as to why the citizens of Spargus would react like this; sandstorm. The fox teen slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Attention all people of Spargus. A large storm is heading our way! Prepare the city!" Damas' voice came through the speakers around the city. Naruto swallowed as he grabbed the piece of paper lying on the counter. He let out a sigh as he read over the note, detailing how to lock down the house in case of an emergency. Quickly, Naruto locked it down and sat nervously in the living room, his leg bouncing in adrenaline. He prayed Jak and Daxter were safe.

* * *

><p>Jak fell out of Sand Shark, his body convulsing in pain. He felt two pairs of hands lift him and rush him into a building out of the whipping sand. "Dax…ter?" He asked weakly, wondering about the fate of his best friend.<p>

"He's fine, hush and relax. I need to treat your wounds." Someone said as the quickly took off his clothing. "Damn, what did he run into out there? Electrical burns…whip marks, and Dark Eco burns and the sand in them doesn't help. Get another doctor in here!" There was a rush of movement and Jak felt his last strength slip away. The last Wastelander must have found that Dark Eco Crystal and was attacked and killed by the same Dark Satellite that attacked him. Jak's eyelids slid over his dark blue eyes and darkness consumed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto jerked away as someone knocked on the door. The blond yawned and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he walked to the door. He opened it and blinked in confusion at seeing three Wastelanders waiting on the other side.

"Naruto?" One asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?" The fox teen asked, his fox tail flicking out nervously.

"Jak and Daxter are in Spargus's Hospital. They're recovering quickly, but they-"

"Take me to them, now." The two Wastelanders nodded and got on their Leaper Lizards, offering the third to Naruto.

* * *

><p>"And I said 'No way! We are not going back!' and what does Jak do? Takes us back! First time feeling chills like that with fur on ya!" Daxter said as they approached the ocean. Naruto smiled at the two. Jak and Daxter recovered quite fast, but he could still see the sore-looking wounds under Daxter's fur and the bandages on Jak.<p>

"Isn't it time for you ankle-bitters' naps?" Kleiver chuckled as they walked past. Naruto mentally groaned as Jak started walking towards him. Couldn't the green-blond take it easy for one day? Daxter jumped off of Naruto's shoulder and crossed his arms, mirroring Jak.

"Yeah. Whatever." Kleiver sneered at the animal before giving the trio a cocky grin and pointing at the gun turret behind him.

"That used to be the only thing that stood between us and the desert's cruel kiss. I'm the top puppy on that baby. Wanna try to beat me score?"

"Oh, don't worry, Jak 'beats' things all the time, eh Jak?" Daxter teased, only to have Jak smack him on the back of the head. The ottsel glared at him and yelled at him as he climbed the ladder up to the turret.

"Without 'em around you'd die out here Foxy." Kleiver said as he looked down at Naruto. The teen's tail flicked and fluffed out.

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means. If it wasn't for Blondie here ya be raped and dead in an alley." Naruto's eyes flashed a dangerous red, his teeth barring. How dare Kleiver call him that!

"Bullshit! I can fight on my own and I'd make twice the Wastelander you are!"

"Wanna make that a bet?"

"What's going on?" Jak asked as he approached them, a protective gleam in his cold eyes.

"Nothing, just telling Foxy how it is." Kleiver said with a chuckle as he turned fully to Jak and Daxter, not noticing how Naruto's body was trembling. "You nippers walloped me score. Fine. The top puppy needs to be snipped sometime." He continued, not seeming too pleased at the two. "Law of the land says the top gunner holds a special trophy in honor of their skill." Although Daxter's ears perked up his blue eyes were trained on Naruto. "This crystal's yours now, but I'll be getting it back soon enough." Kleiver said and turned to Naruto after tossing the Light Crystal to Jak.

"Remember me words."

"Naruto?" Jak asked as he went up to the blond. Naruto's fox ears twitched but he refused to look at the once hero.

"Naru? What did he say?" Daxter asked as he hopped onto the fox teen's shoulder.

"Nothing, let's go…" Both Daxter and Jak shared a look, disbelieving what their blond friend just said.

* * *

><p>Naruto's eyes flashed to everyone in the arena. Jak had clearly gotten a Vulcan Furry Mod with the sound filling the stadium and blue shells going everywhere. The fox teen's ear twitched, rotating behind him slightly.<p>

"Oh! This will be good! Down to Sig and the new guy!"

Sig?

Naruto's eyes flashed back down to the lava filled arena to see Sig himself aiming to kill Jak. "No! Sig don't!" There was no way Sig could have heard him but after a tense moment the Wastelander threw down his gun. And, the entire arena was in an uproar. People screamed started to throw things.

The fox teen felt his fight-or-flight reflex get triggered and immediately left the arena. This was bad! What was Damas going to do? Wasn't the law that only one could live? What was going to happen? He needed to talk to Arit and Ine, now.

* * *

><p>"Well, the good news is that Sig and Jak won't be thrown into the Wasteland." Arit said as he leaned against Dune Hopper. Naruto looked down at the sun burnt Wastelander, frowning.<p>

"What's the bad news?"

"Damas is pissed and sent them into a Metal Head Nest." Arit continued as if it was nothing. Naruto groaned and banged his head on Dune Hopper's controls. This was just great. Jak and Daxter could be dead and he would have no idea. "Chin up Naruto. They took Gila Stomper. That car is a tank and has automatic, heat seeking machine guns. Damas may be pissed because of the arena incident but he values Sig and Jak. They're some of the best men he's got."

"What about Daxter?" Arit chuckled.

"That little fellow's going to be okay. He's kind of a packaged deal with Jak." Arit said, laughing more at Naruto's pout. They both looked up as the gate to Spargus opened wide and the Gila Stomper rolled in. Jak parked the massive car next to Dune Hopper, allowing Sig to step out.

"I'm going to report back to Damas, keep your heads down cherries." He said then looked at Naruto. "Didn't know you were here too chili pepper." The fox teen grinned down at Sig.

"Yeah, didn't know you were here either. It's nice to see you again."

"Same here. I better get going now before Damas thinks we're dead. See ya around chili peppers!" Sig called as he entered Spargus. Naruto glanced at Jak as he and Daxter climbed into Dune Hopper with him.

"Naruto," Arit said, regaining the blond's attention. "The temple is to the far southeast. Be careful." He said, offering Naruto a Scatter Gun Mod.

"Thanks." Naruto said, taking it then turned to Jak and Daxter, lowering his goggles and pulling up his orange bandana. "I'll drive." Jak grinned and copied him.

"Alright!" Daxter yelled, sliding his own goggles down. Arit watched as the Dune Hopper sped out of Spargus City before going back inside. Any longer outside and his pinkened flesh would go back to painful red.

* * *

><p>Naruto had to admit there was something trilling about jumping large gaps between islands and almost dying. It was pure adrenaline. But even more exciting than that was standing in front of the massive Precursor doors and watching them slid open.<p>

The trio walked up to the glowing eye that was watching them, but as soon as they got too close the eye's pupil widened and spikes came up, blocking their path. Naruto frowned at it, not noticing Jak walk away with Daxter on his shoulder. Once they were far enough away the pupil returned to normal and the spikes went down.

The fox teen took a few steps back, looking up at the eye. Sure enough it was looking at him. "Come on Naruto!" Daxter called. The blond looked up to see that Jak had already started to climb the temple but was waiting for him at the next platform.

"Coming!" Naruto yelled as he raced to catch up with them, feeling the eye's gaze on his back.

* * *

><p>"Nice." Naruto said as the got to the top of the temple and found a Precursor Glider. He knelt down to inspect it as Jak looked out over the Wasteland. "Seem said they lost an expedition of monks on the volcano. I bet they built these gliders to reach the top." Jak said, now looking it over as well.<p>

Naruto looked out over the Wasteland towards the volcano as Daxter spoke, "Yeah 'lost' being the operative word." The ottsel growled as he slid off Jak's shoulder. "If they vanished, don't ya think that was sign? Hello!" Daxter continued tapping his head.

"Yeah but you've got me." Jak said cockily. Naruto stood up and walked next to them.

"There's accelerator rings scattered throughout the sky. We could use those to reach the volcano." The fox teen said.

"Oh no!" Daxter screamed. "See any feathers here? Looks like fur to me! No feathers, no flya-da-Ottsel! There's NO WAY you're gonna get me on some Precursor monk crap! Absolutely zippo chance!" Daxter yelled, turning his back to the two. "Forget it! Finito! Fat chance!" Jak and Naruto shared a look and a grin. "Not gonna happen! Nope! Nu uh! Never!" Jak slowly reached for Daxter's turned back.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAK! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" Daxter screamed as he clung to Naruto's shoulder as they glided off the top of the temple.

* * *

><p>Naruto's blue eyes widened as the glider went and crashed in the beams. He had let go a second early and landed cat-like on the ground. Jak hung from a beam and kicked his legs till he was spinning on it and let go, grabbing the one below it then landed on the ground next to Naruto. Jak held out his arms in a 'what are you going to do about it?' pose as he looked at the ruined glider.<p>

"Well, now we can't go back that way." Naruto stated dryly. Jak smirked then looked out onto the rocky path.

"Then let's go check it out."

"Right behind ya!" Daxter yelled causing both of them to look up. Daxter was looking down at them with a plea to help him in his blue eyes. "Far behind ya…" Naruto held out his arms.

"Let go!" The fox teen called. Daxter gave him a 'are you crazy?!' look before releasing his grip. He landed with an 'opfh!' in Naruto's arms.

"Thanks partner." Daxter said, climbing to the blond's shoulder. Jak flipped his gun mod to the Beam Reflexor and Naruto pulled out his new Scatter Gun. The trio leaped and fired their way past a large group of scorpion Metal Heads. They paused at seeing a Leaper Lizard, saddled and everything at the top of the climb.

"Hey, a Lizard!" Naruto said as he approached it. The beast sniffed his hand but as soon as the blond went to grab its reins the Leaper Lizard let out a startled sound and leaped backwards, running away. Jak laughed as Naruto watched it run away in disbelief.

"It could come in handy! Let's catch it!" Daxter said pointing after the Leaper. Before Jak could point out the bad idea of chasing after it in an active volcano the two were already sprinting after the reptile, skillfully jumping off falling rocks and firing at Metal Heads that got in their path.

"Wait up!" Jak yelled, taking off after his two best friends. When he did catch up them he blinked as Naruto grinned, slowly creeping up on the grazing lizard. A matching grin was on Daxter's face as they lunged at the Leaper Lizard. It let out a squawk and ran right for Jak, who easily grabbed the reins. "Are you guys done?" He asked with a laugh as he climbed on.

"Oh hush! We almost had him." Naruto said as he went up to Jak, allowing Daxter to jump onto Jak's shoulder. "I'll follow on foot." Jak frowned, as did Daxter.

"You sure?"

"Sure as sugar! Now get going! Just wait for me!" The once hero nodded and took off on the Lizard, leaving Naruto. The fox teen frowned once Jak was out of sight and looked around. It felt like someone was watching me…

He shrugged it off and ran after the ottsel and elf, easily taking the jumps but not questioning why he could. Half way through he lost his footing on one of the jumps, having misjudged it. Naruto let out a yell as he fell forward, only to be jerked back.

"Got cha!" A female voice exclaimed. Naruto wheeled around, only to blink as he saw a blond cat-like tail disappear into the lava.

"Naruto?" Jak yelled.

"I'm fine!" He yelled back then finished making the last few jumps towards his friends. Once reunited they continued on, only to come to a dead end, causing Daxter to groan.

"Wait here, I'll be back." He said dryly, climbing up a tree then grabbing the netting near it. Jak grinned and turned to Naruto, frowning slightly at the far off gaze in those blue eyes.

"What happened back there?" Jak asked, jarring Naruto out of his own mind.

"I missed a jump and would have died, but someone saved me…"

"Who?" Naruto shook his head.

"I don't know…all I saw was a blond cat-like tail go into the lava."

"Into the lava?" Jak asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, weird ri-" Naruto was cut short as a massive rock fell onto the little island of land, Daxter running down it towards them. He leapt onto Jak's shoulder, glaring at them.

"You two can thank me later." He growl, the fur on his tail a little burnt. The trio continued on through the volcano, easily taking down Metal Heads as they went. Until, that is, they got to a steam vent without a rock to cover it with. Naruto looked at the metal pipe then to Daxter while Jak looked at the rock on a high cliff above them.

"Do I have to do everything?" The ottsel groaned as he jumped down then crawled into the pipe, his claws scratching at the inside as he climbed upward. Naruto chuckled slightly and looked at Jak. The green-blond shook his head, amused greatly by their ottsel friend.

Jak watched Naruto as he leaned against a wooden beam, his blue eyes closed. There had been so much going on they hadn't been able to spend a whole lot of time together and after what happened when they defeated Kor… "Hey Na-" Naruto jumped violent as the rock came crashing down next to them.

"Miss me?" Daxter asked, climbing up Naruto to stand on his shoulder as Jak pushed the rock over the vent. The trio pushed onward until black and dark tubing started to appear. A cold shiver went down Naruto's spine as he looked at them, then to the massive ship thing across a river of lava.

"Let's aim this right." Jak said then easily made the jump, followed by Naruto. They climbed the ladder but what was at the top almost made Naruto violently ill. An elf was clinging to a dark idol with a look of horror on his dried out, hollowed face. Daxter pointed his thumb at the poor elf as Jak helped Naruto steady himself.

"Looks like it didn't agree with him." He joked, earning a dark look from Naruto as he and Jak approached the ottsel.

"Don't touch it, Daxter." Jak said when the ottsel tried to get it from the elf's hands. "Who knows what more Dark Eco will do to you." Jak said, walking closer to get it.

"Look at me." Daxter said, motioning to himself. "I'm short, I'm hairy, and I itch in strange places. I couldn't do worse." Naruto chuckled slight causing Daxter to grin. "Relax. I know what I'm doing." The ottsel went to get the idol again and groaned. "Ooooh yuck! Cold, clammy dead hands… Oh I can't look…" He said, turning his head away as he started to yank at the Dark Eco idol.

Naruto gasped as Daxter fell onto his back, the dead fingers snapping easily and the idol flying in the air, aimed straight for Daxter's belly. "DAXTER!" Jak yelled, leaping forward and grabbing the idol. The idol turned a violent purple-red and Jak disappeared, even from Naruto's eyes.

"Jak?" Naruto cried.

"Where are ya, buddy?" Daxter asked as he stood in a panic. There was a shattering sound and Jak reappeared, the idol turning to dust in his hands.

"It's a dark power…" Jak said breathless, staring at his hands. "Some kind of invisibility." Daxter pouted at him as the once hero leaned heavily against Naruto.

"Yeah, well cut it out!" Daxter said, trying to cover up the worry in his voice. "If you'd have moved that fast a long time ago, I'd still be wearing pants!" The ottsel said, walking away before pausing. "You know what I really miss? Soft underpants…" Naruto gave Jak a weird look. "You know how it lifts and cradles?" Daxter sighed out. The ottsel looked at them and shook his head at the looks they were giving him. "You two wouldn't understand. We're outta here."

Naruto glanced at the dead body as Jak and Daxter continued on. He looked around, feeling eyes on him again. "Who's following us?" The fox teen asked to the air before chasing after his two friends.

He joined back up with them at the place where the glider crashed. Jak and Daxter stared up at the eye, whose pupil was wide, activating dangerously sharp spears blocking their way into the Wrap Gate. Naruto gasped in surprise when Jak turned away to touch the newly awaken idol the pupil shrank and the spears went away, just like at the temple…

"Come on Naruto." The fox teen jumped slightly at seeing Jak in front of him. He must have passed by when Naruto was looking at the eye.

"Right." He said, jumping through the gate with his two friends.

* * *

><p>Naruto smiled as the door opened and the eye disappeared. Jak waved him over once he was visible and they continued on their path deeper into the temple. "SPIDERS!" Daxter screamed as an entire horde of JET board size spiders crawled up the steps at them. "I HATE SPIDERS! Especially temple spiders!" Daxter yelled as they got to the bottom, a vent of pure Dark Eco before them.<p>

Naruto frowned as Jak waved his hand in it, the Dark Eco visibly traveling through his veins as his hand turned into the Dark Jak form. The fox teen's hairs stood on end as they entered the dome chamber filled with Precursor guns. "Watch this." Jak said walking over to the idol on the other end of the room, making sure not to step in the circle with the guns.

The blond watched as Jak and Daxter disappeared then reappeared as Jak jumped onto the button in the center of the guns. Terror crossed his face as he looked at his friends, those guns could still sense them if they made one wrong move. Naruto's blue eyes widened as Jak transformed into Dark Jak then leapt in the air. He crashed down, slamming his fist on the floor causing a wave of Dark Eco to ripple out and destroy the Precursor guns. Sparks of blue and dark purple filled the air as Jak shifted out of his Dark Jak stage, having expelled all of the Eco inside him.

"Show off…" Daxter mutter as the three met up at the newly opened hall. "DAMN THESE SPIDERS!" The ottsel yelled loudly as another horde entered the hall. Naruto easily blasted them away with his gun mod, only to cause gates to rise up, slicing up the hall.

"Oops…" Naruto said as they walked towards the beams with an eye watching over them, which lit up at seeing Jak and Daxter. The fox teen watched as they used and traveled to the other side, killing the eye and allowing Naruto to cross. They repeated this three more times until all the gates lowered.

"JAK! NARUTO! SPIDERS!" The ottsel screeched as he covered his eyes. Naruto chuckled and easily slaughtered the incoming wave, causing Daxter to growl. "Sure! It's all funny when YOU aren't chased by a Temple Spider hundred times your size!" Daxter said, only to have Jak put his hand over his mouth as they walked up to this massive Precursor Oracle. Naruto's fox ears twitched and pulled Jak aside.

"I want no excuses!" Veger's voice yelled out. Jak and Naruto shared a look and carefully peered around the corner. "You told me this could be done." The count said, pointing at Seem. "Now make it so!"

"But we have so little time. The Day Star approaches! You know what it brings.

"Unfortunate, yes, we will deal with that as soon as I have full accuses to the catacomb. Just continue your work, and I'll deal with those idiots in Haven. I promise you will meet your makers." Veger said walking away as Seem followed him, frowning deeply in thought.

"Why are the catacombs so important?" Naruto whispered, looking at Jak and Daxter.

"I don't know." Jak said, waiting for the coast to be clear before walking up to the Oracle. "But wha-" He was cut off at the eyes of the Precursor Oracle opened with a shockingly blue light.

"Greetings great warrior!" The Oracle said, causing them to all jump. "Your return brings us great hope. This planet's future is at a critical juncture. The Dark Ones have found your world again, and fate hangs in the balance where the part and the future collide." Daxter stared at it for a moment then turned to Jak and Naruto.

"Do you have any idea what he just said?" The ottsel asked. Naruto when to answer but Daxter continued. "Speak-a-da-normal-language, okay?"

"You will need all the power you can muster to survive this terrible test, great one."

"I can handle it!" Daxter boosted.

"…I was talking to the tall one…shorty!"

"HEY!"

"Look into the light and receive a power, hero." Naruto gasped as a beam of pure light shined on Jak, lifting him into the air. The once hero hovered for a moment before dropping to the ground, staring at his hands in awe.

"…The Dark Eco…it feels far away…" Jak said, smiling at his two friends.

"Great!" Daxter said, crawling onto Jak's shoulder. "Now let's blow this burg before I decide Precursor Oracles aren't in this season." Naruto chuckled and followed them, pausing at the Warp Gate. He turned back and stepped up to look at the Oracle, a sense of familiarity washing over him.

"…Things keep getting weirder and weirder…First these powers, the chrysalis in Haven Forest, the feeling of being watched, and that cat tail in the lava…What's is it? Who am I?" He asked the Oracle, jumping when it responded.

"We are glad to see the ninth son is safe, but your questions must be answered by yourself when you recover the memories you've forgotten." Naruto blinked then scrambled to ask more.

"Memories? What memories? Who are Gaara, Fu, and Yagura? Please! Answer me!" Naruto pleaded, only to be met with silence.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked as Jak turned away from the direction leading to Spargus City.

"Ashlin called while we were waiting on you. She waiting for us at the Oasis." Jak said.

"Yeah! And she said she didn't have much time!" Daxter added. Naruto frowned in thought. What could she want? He didn't have long to think on it as Jak parked the Dune Hopper near the blue Hellcat. Daxter grinned and jumped off Jak's shoulder, running to Ashlin before Naruto or Jak could get out.

"Hey baby, ya thought you'd dumped me, huh?" Ashlin rolled her eyes at the ottsel's behavior as the other two joined them. "I knew you'd be back for some more Orange lovin'" Daxter said, smacking his rear as the redhead governor glared at him."Get a good look, it's the last time you get to see it." He continued, pointing to his face.

"What are you doing here?" Jak asked

"It's good to see you guys again."

"You left us in the desert to die." Naruto said, earning a nod from Daxter.

"Yeah! So talk to the tail! Cause the whiskers," He playfully brushed his. "Ain't listening. We out!"

"That beacon you gave me…thanks." Jak said, even though he looked away slightly.

"I knew someone would find you." Ashlin said. "Jak, Naruto, I need you to come back to the city. We're losing the fight. Veger is drunk on power and he's taken total command. He doesn't understand what he's up against. I need you two-" She was cut off as Marauder cars came roaring over the dunes, surrounding them.

"Shit." Naruto cursed as Daxter climbed onto his shoulder. Jak, Ashlin, and Naruto pulled out their weapons, ready to turn the golden sand red.

* * *

><p>Ashlin panted as the last of the Marauders fled. "That's the last of them." She said, walking to her Hellcat. She leaned over and pulled out two JET-boards. "Keira wanted me to give you two this. Your friends need you." She said, giving them the hover boards. Jak sneered at her last sentence.<p>

"The city threw me out, remember? They can rot for all I care."

"But what about your-" Ashlin went to ask as she touched his arm.

"Forget it!" Jak snapped, jerking away from her. "Just leave."

"So the hero I knew did die in the desert, or was it long before that?" She asked, sliding into her Hellcat, tossing something at them. Naruto caught it, it being the Seal of Mar. Jak's eyes narrowed at seeing it.

"I'm through saving the world." Jak said. Ashlin sighed and took off, leaving them in the desert again. Naruto slowly examined the Seal of Mar.

"Jak…we need to go back to the temple…"

"Why?" Jak and Daxter asked at the same time. Naruto walked over to Jak and put the Seal in his hands.

"This Seal was on one of the doors there."

"…Alright." Jak said clutching the Seal in his hands before heading to the Dune Hopper., Naruto right behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto glared at the flying Metal Heads, cocking his Scatter gun as the last one fell. Daxter greedily collected the gems that had fallen. The fox teen's blue eyes looked over at Jak, who was reloading his Beam Reflexor. The simple thought of Metal Heads in the temple chilled him to the bone. He could only hope Seem and the monks were okay.

"The door is this way!" Daxter yelled leading them into the room. Jak and Naruto followed, the green blond pulling out his Seal. Jak held it up and watched in amazement as the Seal and the door glowed red before opening. The trio grinned and shared a pleased look.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Naruto said, beaming as they progressed through the temple. Daxter jumped to the fox teen's shoulder.

"Maybe we'll find some chest of forgotten Precursor Orbs here~" The ottsel sang. He opened his eyes and screamed as more Metal Heads flew at them. "I'M DONE WITH THESE CURSED TEMPLES OF PRECURSOR CRAP!" Naruto and Jak quickly dispatched the Metal Heads and continued on, coming up to a room filled with water and swirling Dark and Light Eco.

"I better handle this, you two stay here." Jak said as he pulled out his JET-board. Naruto nodded and watched as the once hero went off to collect the Eco. The blond watched in awe as eighteen times the swirling Eco exploded into the seal at the end of the room. Eagerly, he hopped onto his own JET-board and went to join Jak.

The trio continued down the temple's passages, soon coming up to one of the three sided Precursor oracle. Naruto stood next to Jak, hoping for once to get some answers about himself or his past. The eyes f the oracle lit up and its mystic voice filled the room.

"We meet again great warrior but sadly your coming may be too late. You will soon meet the seed of our downfall." Naruto's hand went to his head as flashes of a dark purple ship entered his head. "It approaches quickly, and I fear we no longer have the power to resist. Behold the pure power of Light!" Jak's eyes rolled into his head as a beam of Light Eco covered his body. Naruto took a step back, both his and Daxter's eyes watching their friend. "We offer what little we have in this dire moment…"

Naruto's blue eyes widened greatly as Jak landed and his eyes were consumed by white. He knelt and clapped his hands together sending out a shockwave of Light Eco. Jak turned and offered his blue hand as the world slowed down around them, Naruto's eyes slowly changing to red to see the new world. Daxter, surprisingly, was unaffected by this change and clung to Naruto as the other two jumped across the now slowed spinning platforms.

"Jak!" Naruto cried as the green-blond suddenly fell to his knees as the world caught up with itself.

"I'm fine…" Jak breathed, shaking his head. "It's a lot of power and Eco to do that…" He whispered, accepting Naruto's hand. The fox teen pulled him to his feet, smiling a little for reassurance.

The continued on, JET-boarding across broken beams till they came to the temple's ventilation system. Naruto and Daxter cast a worried look at Jak at seeing how fast the blades were going. The green-blond walking into one of the temple's many Light Eco vents before addressing them.

"Time to practice my new skill, try to keep up." He teased, immediately going into Light Jak mode and clapping his hands.

* * *

><p>"I got a bad feeling about this…" Daxter whispered as he stared at the stone bridge leading across the chasm below. Jak rubbed the area between his eyes as he sat on top of one of the Light Eco vents.<p>

"I think we should go with the slowness in place…the stones look unstable and if they fall we'll be ready." Jak said. Naruto frowned and knelt next to him.

"Rest first; you've used that power four times in a row. We can rest for a bit." Naruto said, sitting down now. The three waited in silence, looking at the sun through the broken temple roof. A half hour pasted before Jak stood and walked to the stone bridge.

"Let's go." Just as they thought the bridge fell at their feet and it was only on dumb luck they made it to the other side and were able to enter the elevator. Naruto and Daxter stared in awe as they stepped out into the catacombs deep under the temple. Daxter grinned and jumped to Jak's shoulder as they approached the strange vehicle.

_"You don't know how to drive Precursor Catacomb Car? Ha! Let Killer B show you how to drive like a star!"_

Naruto's eyes went wide. Was it another memory voice? The fox teen shook his head and walked up to Jak and Daxter, smiling at seeing Pecker pop up.

"There you are! Ahh…I'm so squawking happy I found you!" The moncaw said, landing on the car. Daxter beamed and stood on Jak's shoulder.

"Look…Jak got his Seal back, and it opens doors." The ottsel said, showing off the Seal of Mar. Pecker rolled his eyes and looked at Naruto then Jak.

"Onin says we must get back to Haven City. She says the Catacombs are the key to the planet's very survival!" Jak frowned and took his Seal from Daxter, holding it out to the car, grinning as it came to life.

"You boys up for a little ride?" Naruto mirrored the grin and got it.

"Only if I get to drive." The fox teen said, glancing at the controls as Jak slid in, Daxter and Pecker sitting with them.

"Are you sure you can drive th-" The vehicle hummed and took off, cutting off Pecker. Naruto grinned.

"Hang on."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" Daxter screamed the whole way, especially over the gaps. Naruto's eyes widened as they got to the other end of the Catacomb. He looked over at Jak and swallowed painfully.

"I don't know how to stop…" As soon as he said that Pecker took off. Jak grabbed Daxter and took Naruto's hand, jumping out just a few hairs short of the car crashing into the wall. Daxter let out a blood chilling scream as the ghostly form of a Precursor appeared before them.

"You show promise, but your bravery will not protect you or your friends from the foes you must soon face. Use this power to help in your quest. It is what little we have left to offer." The Precursor said, as a shield of Light Eco formed around Jak. Naruto looked up at the ghostly Precursor, feeling like it was watching him before it disappeared.

He gasped as Jak placed a hand on his shoulder. "We should keep moving. Pecker's waiting on us."

"Right!" Naruto said, following them but looking back at the tangled mess of Precursor metal. Things kept getting stranger and stranger…

* * *

><p>"Wow…this mine is huge!" Naruto said, his blue eyes taking in everything. Jak smiled and walked up to him.<p>

"When Mar built Haven City he must have carved out these old caves to get at the Eco power."

"Sheesh…That Mar guy must've never slept much!" Daxter said, shaking his head. Pecker landed on Naruto's shoulder, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm going on ahead to tell Onin we're back. Watch your tail feathers! This is a spooky place…"

"Nothing we can't handle." Naruto said grinning. "Watch yourself Pecker, fly save." The moncaw nodded and took off, leaving the trio alone once again.

"We should fine our way out, stay close." Jak said, leading the way. Any aggressive wild life and Metal Heads were swiftly disposed of with Jak's Beam Reflexor and Naruto's Scatter gun.

"I bet this leads back to Haven, if we can open it we can see where it connects and head back up." Naruto said, looking at the sealed off mining entrance. Jak frowned and tilted his head in thought.

"Since this is a mining area there should be left over explosives and Eco left behind. If we can get it here we can set it off."

"Oh yeah! See you two are the brains and the brawl while I'm the good looks~" Daxter purred, slicking his ears back. Naruto shook his head and laughed.

"Alright mister good-looks let's go."

* * *

><p>Naruto fought to catch his breath as they went down the elevator shaft. Due to the Eco remains here Metal Heads were crawling over this place, and the wild life here was just as vicious. The blond watched as Jak waved him down to the area he just cleared.<p>

"JAK!" Daxter yelled as a worker rat leaped and latched onto his arm. Naruto's blue eyes widened and the weight and force of the creature forced Jak onto his stomach. An almost feral growl escaped Naruto as he lunged at the worker rat, grabbing it and throwing it off the green-blond. The creature landed in a small pit with a wheel, in which it automatically started running, powering up some of the machines and lights.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked, rushing to help Jak stand.

"I'm fine…but I think I'll leave the rats to you."

"Good plan." Naruto said, smiling slightly.

* * *

><p>"Jak wait! I found something!" Naruto said, lifting up the leg armor. "I think it's more of Mar's." The fox teen handed them off to Jak and watched as he put them on, grinning once they were tied in place.<p>

"Looking good~" Daxter teased as they walked up the explosives cart.

"Awesome," Naruto said then looked at the tracks. "Now we just need to get it to the entrance."

"No problem~ We're the trio of tremendous awes-" Daxter's sentence was cut off as he leaned against a lever, moving the cart to a new set of rails and lifting them up with it.

"Fuck!" Jak cursed at seeing the tracks raised and the cart moving. "I'm going to go lower the tracks! You two keep an eye on the cart and make sure it doesn't get attacked by Metal Heads or hits any tracks before I lower them!" Jak yelled, pulling out his Beam Reflexor and taking off.

* * *

><p>"Holy Precursors that was close…" Daxter breathed as the trio entered the now open entrance, taking the movable railing up.<p>

"Yeah." Naruto agreed, his tail flicking out nervously as they entered the next room. His ears twitched and his eyes went wide as the door slammed shut behind them. The door at the other end opened and Veger walked out, looking extremely displeased.

"The monks told me you were coming through the Precursor sub-rails. Interesting, aren't they? The Precursors used them to build the world countless eons ago. The rails system leads deep into the planet where it's said that the ancient ones wait to bestow unimaginable powers upon the worthy." Veger spoke, his eyes gleaming with greed as they slid over to Naruto.

The teen froze then started to shake. Where the Precursors really resting deep within the planet? Veger's grin grew and his gaze went to Jak. "I will save the world with that power, just as Mar did! He was blessed by the Precursors and was able to not only harness their energy, Eco, but also was given brief gifts of other powerful creatures…" His eyes slipped back to Naruto, only for Jak to step to the side, half way blocking the fox teen from his sight.

"Yeah, you've done a great job so far, letting the Metal Heads destroy the palace." Jak growled. Naruto's blue eyes went wide as Veger chuckled.

"…It wasn't the Metal Heads…" Before Jak could ask or Naruto could finish Veger raised his voice.

"We're on a time clock, boys. That light in the sky. Do you know what it is? Our nightmare has found us and the end is coming! I needed quick access to the Catacombs below!"

"You endangered lives! Many people died from that attack and the palace falling!" Naruto yelled stepping forward.

"A few lives now or the whole world later, dear Beast." Naruto growled at the usage of beast.

"Well aren't you full of surprises." Jak growled bitterly.

"And you're full of Dark Eco! You and your rat are an abomination! But I will rid the planet of this scourge soon enough. Pure Light will rule the universe, and I will be the bright light that shines to every corner of the world and destroys all shadows!" Veger paused and looked back at Naruto. "Join me, and together we can stop the end of this world, after all you've done it before having you?" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"What?" The blond breathed. Daxter's eyes narrowed.

"Hey! Count Vulgar!"

"It's Veger!" The chairman snapped, his attention now switched at the ottsel's misuse of his name.

"Yeah, whatever." Daxter said uncaringly, jumping down and walking towards the gap that separated them. "Isn't it kinda nice just to curl up in the shade sometimes? Just chillin' it…watching the hot babes prance around in their skimpy little bikinis. Ya know…" At this point Daxter was completely zoning out of the subject at hand. "Just how they jiggle. I get that special tingling feeling in my…tail."

"ENOUGH!" Veger yelled. "We will start the cleansing of the world with your demise! Behold!" The Precursor staff Veger always carried around now glowed bright red. "I now command the very power of the ancient ones!" He waved it at the stone carving of a Precursor robot as he spoke. The earth shook and the carving shattered, revealing an actual robot. Jak took a step back and Daxter scrambled to climb back onto his shoulder.

"Last chance, Beast." Veger said addressing Naruto. "Leave this monster, the very thing your kind stands against, and I will take you to your past." Jak and Daxter's eyes widened and looked at Naruto, seeing the equally shocked look on his face.

"…" Naruto was silent and pulled out his Scatter Gun, eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "Fuck you Veger, you're the real monster!" The chairman sneered and backed into the door, glaring at the three of them.

"And this time, the Precursors will not have mercy on you." Were his parting words as the door shut and the robot advanced.

* * *

><p>"You've only pissed it off!" Naruto yelled after the first bomb cart fell on the robot. Now the Precursor technology was attack with twice the force and speed.<p>

"It normally works when you blow things up!" Jak answered, fighting off the black creatures the robot shot at them.

"You're forgetting this is Precursor crap! Nothing fair or normal about it!" Daxter screamed. Jak quickly leap atop the pillars and shot down another cart. The three rushed to the chasm, only to have the even more burnt robot leap back up, pissed as ever with two laser beams now.

Naruto and Jak gritted their teeth as the robot slammed the rods down, sending out shockwaves they had to leap over. Then leap over the rods as it tried to wipe them off the rock island they were on. Naruto easily tore apart the black monsters and Jak shot down the third and final cart, ending the robot.

Naruto grinned and picked up the broken piece of the robot, handing it to Jak, who promptly put it on his gun mods as Daxter cheered. "The boys are back in town!" Jak grinned.

"Let's go topside and see what kinda trouble we can get into." Jak said, walking Daxter and Naruto the other side where Veger left. A sudden cold chill went down Naruto's spine and his head rung.

"Naruto!" Jak yelled as the blond's blue eyes rolled into his head and his body slumped forward.

_They were running. His small hand was clasped in a bigger one. The sliminess of the skin could only belong to his older brother Utakata. "Hurry Naruto!" The extremely pale teen rushed, eventually just picking up the small fox child and running with him held protectively in his arms._

_"B-brother w-where is everyone? Wh-where are the Precursors?" Naruto asked in hiccupping sobs. _

_"Shhh. It'll be okay Naru. We just have to get to the pods."_

_"But!" There was a loud explosion and a blurred tanned figure was thrown through the ship's walls, purple monsters chasing after it. A few stopped and looked at Utakata and Naruto. _

_"Run!" Utakata yelled, putting Naruto down, a white armor forming around the raven haired teen. The monsters and Naruto's brother clashed violently, spurring the fox child into running towards the pods. _

_His clothing caught his footing and he tripped and fell. He let out a loud whimper and looked up as a soft, furry hand took his and tried to help him up. "Hurry Naruto, we have to get you out of here!"_

_The next thing Naruto knew was being curled up in a ball, watching from the small window of his pod as a purple ship crush the orange ship that was his home for years. Tears slipped past blue eyes as his tiny hand touched the cold window as space and stars past by him. _

_"…Don't go…please…it hurts…" He whispered, clenching the orange blanket closer to his heart. He wanted to forget this; this pain in his heart. He wanted his brothers and sisters back. He wanted the Precursors. He wanted his family._

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back~ Any way I know this chapter may seem short and or rushed but quite frankly these missions, other that the cool Light Jak powers and cutscenes, are so dang boring. I just wanted to push through this and get to Act 2, which is going to be so much fun with more characters and OCs and bonding! Can't wait!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto slowly blinked awake at the sound of gun shots. "Utakata?" He whispered, looking around the broken industrial area of Haven. A small groan escaped him as he looked at Daxter, who was watching Jak clear the area of the scorpion Metal Heads. His blue eyes looked over at the fox teen, smiling.

"You're up! How are you feeling?"

"Like a hippophant ran over my head…"

"Ow…" Daxter sympathized as Jak rejoined them.

"Glad to see you're awake. How ya feeling?" Jak asked, helping Naruto to his feet.

"Hippophant." Naruto said with a semi-forced smile. Jak grimaced, he knew that feeling.

"We should get a move on; this whole place is crawling with Metal Heads." Jak said as Daxter climbed onto Naruto's shoulder. Together the three started moving to the new rich part of Haven. Naruto sighed and looked at all the destruction around them.

"The city is almost completely in shambles…" He whispered as they walked past the white barrier.

"Is that like…Jak? Naruto! Daxter!" Crow yelled. All three of them turned to see Crow, Samos, and Keira inside the barrier. Naruto beamed and rushed over, Jak right next to him.

"Ah Samos…still as green as the stuff between my toes." Daxter cracked, shockingly earning a smile from the wise sage. Naruto placed his hand against the barrier, feeling it ripple but not permitting him through.

"It's like, totally great to see you." Crow said, then turned to Keira. "We like, told you they were totally alive." Keira smiled as she looked from the redhead to the trio.

"My boy, it's good to see you again." Samos said, walking up as close as he could. His soft, fatherly smile fell into a worried frown. "Those passage ways below the palace must be terribly important. The Metal Heads and KG Robots are advancing toward them…"

"As well as like, Veger." Crow added. "He's been like, totally sending out suicide missions to try and claim them. But like, with the number of Metal Heads and Robots and like, the area itself it's like, impossible." Naruto frowned at the unspoken words both Crow and Samos seemed to say. They were failing to keep even the slightest hold in Haven from the two armies.

"The city needs you again." Keira said, rubbing her arms. "Ashlin and Torn are doing the best they can but…"

"Like, Veger has turned on the barriers, keeping us from like, totally joining with the southern base, and like, the KG territory cuts like, right between us." Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Veger was the one to attack the palace." The fox teen said. Crow's body tensed in anger as Jak nodded.

"He said he was looking for something below…something in the Catacombs." Jak said. Samos sighed and straightened his back.

"We're just going to have to find whatever it is before he does! But first you three need to find another way into this section of the city." Samos said, Keira walking over to him and placing a soothing hand on his shoulder.

"The sewers are like, totally gross but they're like your best bet. It'll like, take you to the port but you'll like have to work your way up. This section like, totally has its own like, private sewers." There was a silent pause before Samos cleared his throat, looking sadly at the ground.

"Jak…we're sorry for what happened…we should have stopped Veger…" Samos said. Naruto's eyes flashed to Jak, who was balling his hands into fist. Angrily, he turned away.

"I'll stop him myself." He growled, walking back the way they came. Naruto frowned, knowing Veger's words must still be in his head. Just as he started walking away Crow's voice stopped him.

"Like, Naruto wait." The fox teen stopped and turned, seeing Keira and Samos walking away from the barrier but Crow remaining there, his hand on the see through wall.

"What is it Crow?" Naruto asked walking back towards him.

"Jewell is like, down at the base. I…Tell her to like, totally be safe and I'll like, totally see her soon." Crow said, looking up at Naruto with pleading hazel eyes. The blond smiled and nodded.

"I will, promise."

* * *

><p>Jak grinned as he looked down the pipe, his JET-board already out. "Ready to have some fun?"<p>

"NO! This place reeks!" Daxter yelled holding his nose. "Let's just get through this place…I need a bath already." Naruto chuckled and pulled out his JET-board. He shared a competitive look before jumping on it and racing Jak to the end of the sewage pipe.

"Come on Dax don't be like that." Naruto said as they rested next to a stone and metal slide leading deeper into the sewer.

"No! Every time we're in sewers I smell like…like SEWER for weeks!" The ottsel wailed as Jak reloaded his Beam Reflexor and Vulcan Fury. "I just want to smell nice! And pants…pants would be very nice…" Naruto chuckled and patted Daxter on the head while looking down the slide.

"How much father do you think we need to go?" Naruto asked, glancing back at Jak who was about to jump down the water slide with his JET-board.

"I'm guessing we're only half way through. Keep sharp." The green-blond said before jumping onto his JET-board. Naruto grinned and followed after him, Daxter screaming murder as they landed in a massive herd of angered sewer toads and aquatic Metal Heads. Naruto jumped off his JET-board and landed claws first into a Metal Head that was sneaking up behind Jak as he fired off his Vulcan Fury.

"I HATE SEWERS!" Daxter yelled as the two continued forth on their JET-boards, eventually having to get off them to fight some the more terrestrial Metal Heads further on ahead. They had just finished off the last of them when Naruto screamed, his left leg giving out on him as one of the 'fallen' Metal Heads shot at him, the bullet piercing into his leg. Jak snarled and rushed toward the Metal Head, slamming his boot into its skull.

Naruto struggled to sit up, hissing as blood pooled around his leg. "Damnit…" He hissed as he tenderly touched it. Jak knelt next to him, in a flash of light his body took on the heavenly glow of blue and white. Daxter and Naruto watched in awe as Light Jak's hands touched the wound, Light Eco dancing over the skin and in the wound. Naruto gasped in disgust and wonder as the Dark Eco bullet was forced out of his skin and the pale skin was sewn together, any pain he should have felt wasn't.

"There…" Jak said once the Light Eco disappeared from him, looking up at Naruto. The fox teen smiled and slowly stood. The Light Eco healed better and faster than Green.

"Thank you." He said as Daxter climbed onto Jak's shoulder. The green-blond smiled and walked beside Naruto as they continued into the sewer. Luckily, though, there was only a few aerial Metal Heads in the next room and the exit.

The fox teen looked out at the port, remembering that it was near here his adventure began. He looked over as Jak pulled up alongside him on a single person zoomer. "Let's go to the Naughty Ottsel and see if we can locate the southern base." Daxter beamed.

"Let's go let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Ah, the Naughty Ottsel…" Daxter sighed as they walked in. "Honey, I'm home!" Naruto chuckled and looked over the Naughty Ottsel. It was messier than before, but this time with boxes of weapons and Eco. The stripper pole that was once in the center was now replaced with a command com-link and the booths lining the walls were being used as make shift sleeping quarters. The door to the back rooms opened and Torn walked out, followed by Jewell.<p>

"Jak, Naruto! Never thought I'd see you again." He said walking over to the command com-link.

"Torn? What have you done to my place?" Daxter yelled as the trio joined Jewell and Torn. Naruto nodded at Jewell, planning to talk to her later about Crow.

"We needed a southern HQ for the war. Plus, I kinda like the sign with the Ottsel Head outside." Torn said. Naruto blinked as Jewell chuckled and Daxter seemed pleased with himself.

"Yeah~ It's cool, huh?" Daxter said, standing on the command com-link, grinning.

"We use it for target practice."

"HEY!" Torn chuckled then went somber as he looked at Jak.

"Listen…I'm sorry we couldn't stop Count Veger. We are all…" Torn said looking at Jewell. Naruto sighed and spoke up.

"We just saw Veger. He's using, or trying to use, Precursor technology for something."

"Figures. That guy was always one monk short of a choir." Torn growled darkly. Jewell cleared her throat, stepping forward.

"Right now Veger is going to have to take a back seat. We have bigger problems right now. After a suicide mission here we got cut off from HQ. He wants use divided, like this there isn't much either side can do. To top it off the KG and Metal Head fronts are squeezing in on both sides." Jewell said, looking all the men in the room dead in the eye. Her experience as a warrior coming through.

"Never fear! The trouble trio is here!" Daxter said, grinning. Jewell smiled and looked down at the maps that were sprawled out. There was a loud blaring sound and everyone's head jerked up.

"Shit, KG Blast Bots are on their way here…there's three of them." Jewell said, grabbing a Vulcan Fury from one of the gun crates. "You boys ready for some trouble?"

"Always." Jak said with a mischievous grin. Naruto mirrored it and pulled out his Scatter gun.

"Let's go." Naruto said running out, with Jak, Daxter, and Jewell right behind him Jak hopped on the zoomer with Daxter and went right as Naruto followed Jewell to the left.

"Cover me!" Jewell yelled amidst the chaos. Naruto fired off at any KG bots that got too close to the tall blond woman. His eyes widened as the Blast Bot rounded the corner; its laser light pointed at the Freedom League guards. Jewell fell and slid under the Bot, firing off her Vulcan Fury at its weak under armor. "Move!" Jewell yelled as the Blast Bot started smoking and curling in. Naruto barely had time to get away before it exploded.

'Jewell?" Naruto yelled, racing after where he last saw her. The tattooed woman stood, cocking her gun.

"I'm fine…We need to get to the next one." She said, smiling at him. "Just glad I have you covering my back." Naruto nodded and took off in a run towards the next target, Jewell right next to him. The fox teen's eyes widened as the Blast Bot came over the bridge, catching them both off guard. Its blue laser light turned red and Naruto acted on instinct, rushing towards Jewell, grabbing the tall woman and spinning her round. She grunted as the sudden momentum sent her to the ground, the laser now firing rounds into Naruto's back.

Jewell's light blue eye widened as a darker version of Jak seemed to leap of them and slammed his fist into the Blast Bot, sending out a wave of Dark Eco. She rushed forward to catch Naruto as he fell; the KG Robots all fell and exploded. The woman looked over as Jak stood, the dark smoke swirling about him as color returned to his ashen skin. Daxter stood on his shoulder, shaking as Jak calmed down.

Jewell stood, holding Naruto, Jak rushing to her side. "Is he…"

"He's alive, but I need to get him to my grandfather. Go report back to Torn..." She whispered then rushed off to get Naruto to the medical wing.

* * *

><p>"I'm fine Jak." Naruto said as he and Jak, along with Daxter, walking into the Naughty Ottsel. He could feel Jak staying as close as possible to him even if the only thing left of the attack was a burn scar. Torn looked up at them, smiling as he pressed on the com-link.<p>

"Ashlin, this is Torn. They're back in the city." He said. Jak's eyes narrowed a little, he wasn't ready to deal with Ashlin again. Her face appeared on the hologram, the head turning to face the trio.

"I knew I could count on you." She said. Torn didn't notice the way Jak crossed his arms and grinned.

"That new KG leader is probably pissing in his-" His face morphed to worry as the image started to face and glitch out. "Wait! Someone's jamming the signal!" The new face appeared and everyone started in horror.

"Errol!" Jak growled darkly at seeing the face that lived in his nightmares.

"I live! Hahahaha." The head turned and looked at Jak, and even though he couldn't see it he could feel Errol was still looking at him with that damnable look. "Still fighting for the weak link, eh Jak? Well, I've had a few 'enhancements' since we last met. Even the Metal Heads have their biological weakness. But me? I'm pure metal. I'd _love _to meet you again Jak." Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Jak, who was ridged and tense, shaking slightly as the face disappeared, the northern HQ getting the signal back. Samos's face took over and Naruto moved closer to Jak, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. He flinched slightly as Jak squeezed back with more force before losing the grip.

"We must unite our forces or we're through! You've got to reach us!" Samos's face was now replaced with a familiar frizz haired woman; Quix.

"We're taking a lot of heat up here and there's only so much my aerial forces and I can do. We have to get together or neither of us will make it through this war. The KG Robots are finding new ways to get at my zoomers' weakness and with the floating War Factory popping out more robots than a pregnant worker rat." Quix said.

"We need to assault the KG front," Torn said. "If we can break through their defenses we may be able to get back to HQ and link up." He paused and grinned at the trio across the command com-link. "Care to make some noise boys?" Jak grinned, glad to have something to take his mind off Errol.

"We're always up for a little rumble, right?"

"Fish in a barrel." Naruto said. Daxter grinned.

"Fish in a barrel baby."

"Good, there's an Eco Missile outside. If you can charge it and blast it into the barrier the KG are hiding behind we can get into their forces." Torn said. The trio nodded and left, walking outside to the Missile.

"I'll handle this!" Daxter said, jumping onto the missile and releasing it. Naruto watched him before turning to Jak.

"Jak?"

"Yeah?" He asked, turning to look at Naruto but keeping Daxter in his site.

"…Are you okay? I mean with what happened in there?" The fox teen asked softly.

"I won't let him get to me. I'll destroy Errol for all he's done." Naruto fell silent and looked back at Daxter, eyes widening at seeing him going straight for one of the mines in the water. He gasped as a large, scaled dark grey-green tail with a dark red bottom grabbed the mine and jerked it under water.

"Yagura?" Naruto whispered under his breath, having no idea how he linked the name from a memory he had long ago with this thing.

* * *

><p>Daxter beamed and ran at the busty blond in the gun range. Tess's face lit up brightly at seeing him and knelt, opening her arms for him to run into. "Daxter! You're back!" She cooed, standing with him in her arms. "Ooooo…did that mean old desert burn your itty bitty paws?" She cooed even more. Daxter, though was loving the attention of being squished into her well developed breasts, did need to breath.<p>

"Hey Tess baby! Don't crusha-the-merchandise!" He said jumping out of her arms. "How's biz?"

"I'm designing new guns to help out the war effort!" Tess said, proudly pointing out all the prototypes.

"You make guns now?" Naruto asked, looking at a small gun mod on the wall.

"Yeah…I just finished this new gun!" She said, picking up a gun with a new mod attached to it. "It sports a mutli-port, large bore, gyro-burst launcher," She pointed it at an invisible enemy. "With blowback breech assist, using full-jacket Eco depleted, armor piercing slugs, and a continuous kill zone scanner for tight groupings and a high-cycle rate of fire." She said, cocking the gun with a deadly look. Tess then giggled cutely and looked over at the three, who were staring at her with confused faces. "It's a hobby!"

Jak grinned and reached for the gun, only to have Tess pull it back. "Not so fast. First you have to prove you can protect my little shnookums in the new gun course." She said, winking at Daxter who made a kissing motion at her.

"Oh brother." Jak said, pulling out his Beam Reflexor mod and heading in, leaving Daxter, Tess and Naruto alone.

"How have you been Naruto?" Tess asked as she rubbed Daxter's ears.

"Fine, just…surviving."

"I understand. Things have been rough here…I feel for a lot of people here, most of us were chosen I think to get us away from those we love." A sad look entered her eyes. "Rucah and Jewell have been split from Quix and Crow…" She nuzzled the top of Daxter's head. "It's hard, knowing that someone you care deeply about is a war away…" She looked up at Jak walked out, looking up at the score and grinning. She put Daxter down and grabbed the gun mod.

"Not bad shooting Jak…for a guy. Now I want you to protect my little baby with this," Tess passed the gun to Jak and then got in his face, that deadly look back. "Or else I'll hunt you down and hurt you REAL bad…Okay?" She asked with a giggle at the end.

"Wow!" Daxter said. "I didn't know you had so much…rrrawwr!" The ottsel said, clawing the air, looking extremely pleased.

"Why don't you boys come down to mine and Jewell's place in a few hours? We'll have a big dinner." Naruto smiled and nodded.

"I think we'd all like that."

* * *

><p>Jak leaned back in his chair. The house was quiet small; it was one of the houses jutting out over the port, which boasted a great view but very tight living space. The only people here was himself, Daxter, Naruto, Tess, Torn, Rucah, Duhon, Jewell, Jinx (which was quite surprising), and a new face called Eika. The dinner though, was wonderful, steamed vegetables and Yakow steak.<p>

His eyes slid over to Naruto, who was curled up in a chair with a glass of warm Yakow milk. He was talking happily with Rucah, though the man seemed very hesitant around the fox teen. Jewell and Tess were cleaning the table and kitchen, talking in small whispers and a few giggles. Torn was in the chair next to him, silent but enjoying the company. Duhon was asleep in his own chair, Daxter curled up and sleeping too with a full belly. Jinx had excused himself to go outside to smoke after getting hit by Jewell for trying to smoke with her grandfather in the room.

A smile twitched Jak's lips as he glanced out the window at the port. His eyes went impossibly wide as there was a child-like face looking into the window. Messy light-grey hair sat on his head and pupiless pink eyes was watching the room. A stitch-like scar ran from under his left eye all the way down his cheek. Jak's eyes followed the strange teen's, landing right on the laughing Naruto.

His blue eyes flashed back to the window, darker to black now. A strangled gasp was caught in his throat as the teen was now looking at him. His placed a finger to his lips and water surrounded him then fell, leaving the black of night where he once was.

"Jak?" Torn asked, at seeing Jak's pale face go white.

"I'm fine…It's just late."

"Yeah. We should all rest before tomorrow comes." Jak nodded and looked back at the window. Who was that teen?


	9. Chapter 9

Torn rubbed at his eyes tiredly. There was so much work to do but he couldn't spread his troops any thinner or they'd lose the port. It didn't help that they couldn't make any progress into the KG area with the defenses up.

"Torn?" The commander turned to see Naruto, hair slightly damp from a shower. "Got any missions for me?"

"I do in fact." It was a blessing from the Precursors Jak, Naruto, and Daxter were back. The three of them could get any mission done with the least damage to their side. "Rucah is checking the power generators and the defenses we have around key spots in the port. I'd be grateful if you could lend him a hand."

"Sure! Where is he now?"

"Why don't you call him and find out?" Torn asked, tossing a com-link to him. "Once we clear out the KG interference you'll be able to contact HQ from that, until then we need to make sure those robots don't chew through the main signal cable, you and Rucah can do that next."

"Got it!" Naruto said, pocking his com-link and heading out the door, fox tail swishing behind him. Torn let out a sigh and drummed his fingers on the table, that meant he was sending Jak and Daxter to deal with the sniper cannons.

* * *

><p>"Whoa we're so high up!" Naruto said, looking out over the port from one of the twin towers. Rucah chuckled; this was where they stored the main signal dish and cable.<p>

"It's the best place to receive signals, and we're holding by putting the cable from here to the Naughty Ottsel under the water the KG robots can't get to it…but we're worried about Metal Heads and…something else." Naruto stopped his gawking and turned to Rucah as he fiddled with switches and wires.

"Something else?" The fox teen immediately thought of the strange tail from yesterday.

"Yeah, when our men were laying down the wire they kept seeing these pink eyes in the darkness, and sometimes this massive creature. We only have blurry video of it but it's huge and it's in the port."

"If it's dangerous do you think it would have already attacked?"

"That's the thing we're worried about. If it wanted to it could destroy the whole port. But the thing is those the pink eyes are too small to be the creature's we think they're the same thing, like it can grown and shrink." Rucah said, testing the signal. Naruto frowned, could it be someone from his memories? This Yagura?

"What makes you think that?" The blond asked. Rucah stood and looked at Naruto.

"Because you're like it too. I've seen your eyes change color and I've seen a glimpse of your power. You might not be able to become say, a giant fox but I have this feeling you and the thing in the port are somehow related." Rucah said, standing and brushing off his pants. Naruto stared at blue-black haired elf.

"H…Have there been any other reports on it?" Naruto's voice was partly cracked with emotion.

"None, but I don't suggest going after it Naruto…just…" Rucah sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Let's just finish our check up of the port."

"Alright." Naruto said, but a part of him was curious now. The Baron had said there was others like him and his dreams…or were they memories? Confirmed it.

* * *

><p>Jak looked at the drink in his hand at the bar of the Naughty Ottsel. He was hoping that Naruto would be back but as fate would have it Torn sent him out with Rucah to check the port. Which Jak agreed was an important task.<p>

"Jak," Torn's rough voice caught his attention as the man walked up to the bar, sitting next to him. "I need you to go into the sewers into the Metal Head section of the city. We need to attack their hive from below and the sewers are the only way in right now." Torn paused and looked at Daxter, who was frowning at the mission. "We haven't been in those old passageways since the war broke out, but no scouts have reported movement down there."

"Umm…that's good thing right?" Daxter asked, shaking slightly.

"I mean, no scouts have ever come back alive to tell us." Torn said, leaning towards the ottsel.

"Oh…" A moment. "OH! Still giving us the crappy missions, huh?" Jak chuckled and looked at his glass, finishing it.

"Dark, dirty, dangerous. Just the job for us." Daxter groaned and bowed his head.

"Whatever!" The ottsel yelled, jumping down and heading for the door.

"Jak wait." Torn said, putting a hand on Jak's shoulder. The once hero stopped and looked at him. "I'm sending you on this mission cause I know you can make it out alive. Once to break through the Metal Head Hive I'll have a few men waiting for you near the port just in case." Jak nodded then looked Torn in the eye.

"Naruto…"

"I'll make sure he's there." Jak nodded his thanks and ran to catch up with Daxter. There was a wait off his shoulders knowing Naruto wouldn't be in the sewers with him, that he would be safe.

* * *

><p>"YOU LET JAK GO WHERE?" Rucah flinched, as it was to be expected. After all finding out someone you cared deeply for was sent into unknown territory only to go to the Metal Head Hive was a pretty hard pill to swallow. Torn gritted his teeth, he knew this was going to happen…<p>

"Listen-"

"No! You sent him on a suicide mission! I should tear your balls off and-" Naruto glared as Rucah put his gloved hand over Naruto's mouth. Torn sent him a grateful look before clearing his throat.

"Jak's the only one who could do think and not die, that's why he was sent. Now, I'm sending you and a group of men to the barrier between us and the Metal Head Hive. Be careful, we don't know the number of Metal Heads that'll pour out after Jak." Naruto let out a breath of air and removed Rucah's hand.

"How many men?"

"Twenty-eight." Torn answered. Naruto shivered at the number and nodded.

"Alright, I'll take them." With that he left the Naughty Ottsel, leaving Torn to massage his forehead.

"Rucah, get me a bottle of Kras City's Silver Brew."

* * *

><p>Jak gasped painfully as he broke the last of the Dark Eco pods. His hands felt like they were burning right under the skin and his body twisted with the Dark Eco running through him, forcing him to change into the monster created by the Baron. Slowly, his nails turned needle like and lengthen.<p>

_Channel me between your hands; use my power to strike down foes and walls that dare stand before you. _

Soulless black eyes stared at the pulsating mass before him and pushed Dark Eco to his hands. The dark beast shoved his hands forward, sending two balls of Dark Eco towards the wall, completely destroying it. He howled as sharp fangs dug into his shoulder. Jak leapt into the air and slammed his fist down, sending out a shock wave of Dark Eco, killing all the Metal Heads near him.

Jak felt his body return to normal and fall forward. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him out of Metal Head territory as Freedom League men took his place. "It's okay Jak, I've got you." The green-blond blinked, looking up to see Naruto holding him, Daxter on his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm here." The fox teen said smiling.

"Naruto! Naruto you there?" Rucah's voice said over the com-link. The blond fished it out, watching as the troops fought off the Metal Heads.

"Naruto here."

"Torn just got a message from Samos to Jak. The Sage wants you guys to go to the forest, says there's something linking to the catacombs there and it's vital to keep it out Metal Head's hands."

"Got it. Thanks." Naruto said, hanging up. Jak stood and looked at the nearby one person zoomer. "Are you sure you're ready Jak?" The green-blond grinned and nodded, already hi-jacking the zoomer.

"It'll take a lot more than that to keep me down." He said, mounting the zoomer. Naruto slid on behind him, wrapping his arms around the once hero. His mind going back to the chrysalis that once lived in Haven Forest.

* * *

><p>Naruto bowed his head as Jak went to the Precursor Pillars. The whole place had been overrun by the Metal Head parasites and Dark Eco Planets. By using their JET-boards they were able to cure the planets but…<p>

The fox looked around, almost hopelessly for some hint the chrysalis had made it, or whatever was in it. Jak walked up to Naruto, putting his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto?" The blond shook his head but took Jak's rougher hand in his.

"Jak, Naruto. We've located power boxes that if taken down could weaken the barriers between us and HQ. Jak, you'll be teaming up with Jinx to blow their fuses, he's waiting outside for you. Naruto, there's a zoomer in the KG section full of valuable Eco, you know what to do." The three shared a look as they left the Forest.

"Hey! Pretty boy and pretty boy's boy! How's been?" Jinx asked as Jak climbed into the two person zoomer. Daxter laughed as a small amount of color rose to Jak's cheeks. He ignored Jinx for now and looked at Naruto.

"Be safe."

"You two." The fox teen said, before climbing on the one person zoomer from before. The two zoomers sped off.

"You haven't shagged him yet?" Jinx asked vulgarly as they drove to the first power box.

"If I did that's now of your business, Jinx."

"Cool your whiskers, Blondie. Put us down." Jak lowered the zoomer as Jinx jumped out, rushing to the box. "Cover me!" The green-blond pulled out his Vulcan Fury gun mod and kept the Metal Heads off of Jinx, having a feeling in his stomach this was only going to get worse…

* * *

><p>"Not bad Jakey Boy, you still got it." Jinx said, handing Daxter the gun mod upgrade for the Vulcan Fury. "Now about you and your pretty boy-" Jinx stopped his sentence as Naruto flew overhead with the stolen Eco Vehicle, with missiles following him.<p>

"SHIT!" Jak yelled, running to the edge of the water, watching as Naruto weaved in an out, the decoys slowly being activated.

"Jak…" Daxter whispered fearfully.

"I know…there's not enough decoys…" The once hero took off running to the Naughty Ottsel, seeing Torn just outside it.

"Drive towards the Naughty Ottsel! We'll use the bar sign as the final decoy!" Panic and fear was clear in Torn's voice as he watched the red zoomer fly out over the water. His dark eyes looked at Jak, who was also watching Naruto. "You can make it…" Torn whispered then look at Rucah, who had come out of the bar at the yelling. "Crank that sign up to full brightness!" The Naughty Ottsel sign went from normal orange to an obnoxious shade of it.

Naruto's hands shook on the vehicle as he suddenly went up, just a hair before hitting the sign. There was an explosion and Naruto looked down just in time to see the Naughty Ottsel's head land on its pitch fork and Daxter let out a small scream.

* * *

><p>Naruto closed his eyes as Jak softly ran his hands through his blond hair, soothing him. When he had landed the zoomer he passed out from the sudden stop of adrenaline. Now, he was content to lay with Jak in one of the spare beds in the Naughty Ottsel. Daxter was currently staying with Tess, leaving Jewell and her grandfather to their house.<p>

The fox teen rolled slightly and nuzzled into Jak's chest. Letting his body relax to the once hero's rhythmic breathing. He smiled as Jak's hand stopped the petting; signally the green-blond had finally fallen asleep. With that thought in mind Naruto was finally able to sleep.

"We're under attack! Assaults on both fronts! Everyone to position!" Torn's voice yelled into the intercom in the early hours of the morning. Naruto and Jak flung themselves out of bed, eyes wide in panic as their hearts started racing. They were being attacked by both the Metal Heads and KG robots.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the mass upload of chapters! I had so much inspiration over fall break! But now that I'm back in college I don't have much free time or my copy of Jak 3 or PS2 soooo I can't upload anymore untill Thanksgiving Break, which I can only do if one of my friends can't join me for Thanksgiving, since she's an exchange student. If she comes I can't undate till Winter Break or when I go home, but if she doesn't then expect chapters around Thanksgiving! <strong>

**Thank you for not giving up on this story!**


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto watched from across the Port as wave after wave of Metal Heads and KG Deathbots stormed in. Somewhere in that fray was Jak and Daxter. The fox teen looked behind him at the group of citizens that they were able to save.

"Seems a few are slipping past …" Rucah commented as he watched a few Metal Heads get past the guards' defensive line. Naruto frowned, looking from the left side of the Port to the right.

"Get the citizens inside the building, protect them."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I'm going to bust some skulls." Naruto said, grinning. Rucah chuckled and looked towards the civilians.

"Stay safe." The spy said, soon getting everyone inside. Naruto let out a sigh and cocked his Scatter Gun. He could only hope they all survived this.

* * *

><p>Jak was on his knees, panting as the last Blast Bot closed in on him, laser sight turning red. Daxter was looking on with horror from where Jak had pushed him, safely out harm's way. "Jak!" Torn's rough voice cut through the dawn. He looked up to see just behind the bot was Torn and Jewell and what seemed to be a whole army of guards.<p>

The irony almost killed him right there. He was actually happy to see the guards. His eyes widened as he was violently jerked out of the path of fire, Naruto standing over him with Rucah and a few other guards joining the assault on the Blast Bot.

"We can handle it from here, hero." Naruto said, smiling as he helped Jak to his feet. Daxter quickly scrambled over, climbing onto the fox teen's shoulder. Jak chuckled and leaned on Naruto, smiling as the final enemy fell.

* * *

><p>Only two days had passed since the combined attack. Naruto looked over the bar at Jak, who was polishing his new gun mod he had gotten from Tess. Things had calmed down a bit, but Torn was normally gone, trying to figure out a way to finally link up with HQ. The blond fox teen nervously cleaned a mug as Daxter was taking inventory.<p>

There was so much with the war going on it was hard to catch lulls like this. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too long before they were linked up with HQ and could drive out the Metal Heads and the Death Bots.

He looked up as Torn entered the building, looking like a grinning crocadog. "We've finally found a way to link up with HQ." He said as he motioned to Jinx who was following in behind him. The blond mercenary walked right up to Jak, blowing his cigar smoke in Daxter's face.

"The little vixen up north came up with a boomer of a plan." Jinx said, oblivious to Daxter who was coughing up a storm. Naruto tilted his head at the vixen part, for some reason thinking of Quix. "She thought to use the nasty Blast Bots against the Death Bots. I captured one during the attack a few days ago." He leaned against the bar, sending a wink at Naruto. "I'll show you the scars later."

"Get to the point Jinx." Naruto said, smiling despite himself. Jak rolled his eyes, knowing that Jinx would go the long way to get some glory.

"I rigged that baby with a remote control and enough explosives to blow a Leviathan to dust." Jinx said proudly. Torn's grin hadn't faded during Jinx's talk and addressed them.

"We need someone to direct it into the KG War zone, if we can get it close enough to the boarder it'll take out their defenses and allow us to finally meet up with our comrades. We'll be sending a squad to go with it, to make sure the Bots don't blow it up. Everyone's been informed about it so no guard is going to attack it. You two,"

"Hey I'm here!" Daxter cut in.

"Are the best we got. Jak, I want you to direct the Blast Bot. Naruto, I want you to join the squad."

"Me? Why?" Naruto asked softly, though he had already but the mug down and picked up his Scatter Gun.

"You've lead the men well those last times, and I'm confident you can get them there with the Bot and out with the least about of casualties."

"Got it." Naruto said then turned to Jak. "Let's do this." The green-blond nodded and watched the fox teen run out the door to meet up with his squad. Jak didn't like the thought of him being so close a walking time bomb but there was no stopping him now. He took the control from Torn and watched the screen.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you know what to do." Naruto said to the men as they took their spots. He looked up at the Blast Bot with a few blue paint stripes on its red body. The head of the machine had been watching him the whole time. The fox teen gave a thumbs up and the Bot started walking, Naruto took the side with the youngest guard member.<p>

No one was standing in front to allow the Bot to shoot and move. It seemed fine, until the first enemy Blast Bot appeared. Everything around them was a war zone. It didn't take Jak long to realize the path Jinx had originally planned wasn't a good idea, and it wasn't seeing as more Blast Bots were on their way.

The Jak controlled Bot soon was on the skywalk above the chaotic streets. Naruto and his squad were easily able to protect the Bot up there with less enemies and other guards getting in the way, it also helped the Bot to avoid unnecessary damage.

Naruto watched as the Bot expertly sniped the Bots that were too far for their weapons to reach in front of it. "Halt!" The fox teen yelled as the explosive rigged Bot headed for the barrier. He went to hid only to see one of his squad members pinned down by a larger KG bot. His blue eyes flashed to the Bot about to enter the barrier to the kid. Without thinking twice Naruto charged towards the guard, shouldering the Bot off him and having just enough time to throw his body over the young teen in the armor suit before the blast went off, sending shrapnel everywhere.

Pain shot up his back and there was ringing in his ears. He let out a sharp cry as he sat up. He couldn't hear anything past the pounding in his head and the endless ringing. Naruto squinted painfully as he tried to hear what the young guard was saying.

"Do we have a squad medic?" He yelled over his shoulder as the other four members of Naruto's squad joined them.

"Negative. We have to get him somewhere safe till we can get one!" The only female said. Naruto hissed in pain as one of them helped him to his feet and power walked him to the nearest safe haven.

"Don't worry, we'll protect you." The young teen said, taking off his helmet to better look at the wounds Naruto got because of him.

"It looks worse than it is." The fox teen said with a forced smile at the youth. The guard didn't even look that old, maybe a year younger than Naruto. The silver haired teen gave him a look.

"…Thank you, for saving me." He whispered. The youth looked over his shoulder to see the female flag down a man on a zoomer. Naruto grinned at him.

"You're welcome."

"Naruto!" Jak yelled, kneeling down next to the fox teen. Daxter looked shocked at seeing their friend in this state. Naruto rested his head on the metal behind him.

"Hey guys. Good work with the Blast Bot." He said as his eyes slid close for a moment before opening.

"You have to get him to HQ."

"We're way ahead of you, Platinum." Daxter said to the guard as Jak picked up Naruto and went to the zoomer. The woman saluted him quickly just before the three took off. The fox teen looked to the side and watched as his squad of five got smaller and smaller, lost in the chaos. Hopefully they could get out of the war zone.

* * *

><p>Jak glanced at Naruto from across the radar, red dots appearing and disappearing with every pulse of the scan. He looked over at Samos as he continued to talk. "There's a huge Dark Planet Builder bearing down on us all. How much time we have no one can guess." Well wasn't that just great, not only was the world in danger again this time there was clearly a time pressure. The once hero's eyes flicked back to Naruto, who was frowning to himself. Part of Jak wondered if the fox teen was still in pain, he had just gotten out of the infirmary a few hours ago. "If it is rouge Precursor technology then the only way to destroy is with more Precursor technology and that lies at the bottom of the catacombs."<p>

"Also, there's been large amount of Eco Crystals being moved about. Someone is trying to awaken a ton of Precursor technology." Keira said with a frown. Naruto's fox ears twitched, thinking back to Veger.

"Do you think Veger is the one behind it? We keep bumping into him and he's always going on about the Precursors." Naruto said, leaving out the part that Veger also seemed to have something in plan for him.

"Or Errol." Jak said speaking up. "The crazy bastard just might be trying to get more pow-"

"Wait!" Daxter yelled. "I think we're all forgetting something." Everyone paused for the ottsel to continue. "Me and my issues." Naruto shook his head and looked up at Jak. The green-blond hero jerked his head to the door with a raised eyebrow. Naruto couldn't stop his tail from wagging as he nodded as he made sure to be as sly as possible as he and Jak left the room; Daxter still raving about himself.

"Think they'll need us for anything?" Naruto asked, putting his hands behind his head with a grinned. Jak shook his head, his own lips up into a smile.

"If they do they'll call." The once hero said as he reached into his pocket and turned his com-link onto emergency only. Naruto mimicked the action as they made their way outside to fountain. Jak plopped onto the grass, back against the cool stone. He patted the spot next to him for Naruto to join. The fox teen happily took the seat. Naruto waited a moment before shyly taking Jak's hand.

"Are you still hurting?" Jak asked, squeezing the other male's hand.

"Nah. I heal faster than others. Once the shrapnel was removed I was pretty much good."

"That's good. I was worried." Jak whispered. It was weird to him to admit things, but not as weird when they first were… Come to think of it what were they? They never really talked about it. Naruto looked over and tilted his head at the once hero.

"Jak?" The green-blond looked over and shook his head.

"It's nothing." He replied. Naruto frowned and his ears dropped with it.

"You have that crease between your eyebrows. What's wrong?" The fox teen pressed softly.

"Just wondering, what are we?" Jak asked looking at the blond. There was a long pause as Naruto chewed on his lower lip and fiddled with Jak's calloused fingers with his.

"Well, I was thinking, hoping, that we could be, already were…together…" Naruto trailed off nervously. When Jak didn't answer right away he stumbled to talk more. "I mean, I really care for you and I think you care to and we've kissed at the celebration of defeating Metal Kor, and we've held hands numerous times like now since and we've even shared a bed and I thought it just went unsaid and-" His words were cut off as a calloused finger tilted his chin and chapped lips were on his. Naruto's face flushed and he squeezed Jak's hand as he pressed back into the kiss.

Jak pulled away and press his forehead against Naruto's. "I like being together with you." He said, amused by how much redder the fox teen's face got. "I just wanted to make sure. And, I'm sorry about before…all this, when I wasn't there."

"It's okay Jak. That's the past, and right now all that matters is this point in time." Naruto said, smiling a little. Jak's lips twitched upwards. The once hero hoped this peaceful lull lasted longer. He wouldn't mind spending more time with the blond before him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for the long wait for this. It should never happen again! I will try my hardest to update as often as I can. With it being summer I should be able to get a few chapters done a day depending on how many chores I have and why I crash at night. Thank each and every one of you for staying with this story!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

The moment the door was shut and locked behind them they were both spurred into action. Hands greedily grabbed and tugged on clothing, eagerly exploring the skin under it. Lips and teeth marked and claimed as the two stumbled their way to the bed. The smaller male couldn't help the giggle that escaped him as he fell back onto the bed. He reached up and pulled the shirtless green-blond down to kiss him.

Everything was hot and hands were everywhere. A soft whine slipped past the fox teen's lips as hands grabbed his waist and the once hero above him grinded his hips slowly against his. "Jak…" Naruto breathed. He was only in his boxers and he was too hot. Shyly, the blond's hands went to the pants that were still somehow on Jak. "Please." Dark blue eyes looked down at Naruto, lust tinting them darker than normal. Chapped lips claimed the fox teen's as his hands went to help take off his pants.

The whole building shook and alarms started blaring. Jak was off Naruto in an instant, throwing his clothes back on as the fox teen did the same, grumbling under his breath. If this was a test he was going to personally strangle Ashelin. "This better not be a drill!" Jak growled, hastily strapping his arm back on. The once hero looked over at Naruto with an apologetic look.

Naruto walked over and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry. Let's go see what's going on." He said over the alarms. Jak nodded and unlocked the door, watching as many guards were running around, most of them throwing on their armor. He really doubted this was a drill now. The two took off towards the communications room.

The heavy metal doors slid open, only a few people looking up at seeing them. Daxter's eyes widened a little before grinning to himself. There was only one explanation for Naruto's sex hair and the mark that Jak was covering up with his red bandanna.

"It's a large scale assault. Multiple targets inbound." Ashelin informed, watching the radar as more and more hostile dots appeared. Torn looked over with a deep set frown.

"We have to protect HQ. Jak, I need you out on the front lines. Naruto, join Quix in the garage. We'll be needing air support for this." He said, reaching down and grabbing his own gun. "Let's give them hell." Naruto nodded and gave one last look to Jak before following Keira, who was also going to help with the air support, if only to repair the machines.

"Quickly! I need those Hellcats up in the air now!" Naruto heard the silver-blond before he saw her. She turned at them entering. "Keira! It's great you're here! There's some Hellcats with their guns backlogged."

"On it." Keira said, already heading over to the other mechanics, grabbing some protective gear.

"Naruto," The fox teen turned only to be hugged. "Wish we could talk but I need you in the air. Crow's up there already. I want you to take my Hellcat."

"What about you?" Naruto asked looking towards the orange Hellcat for a moment.

"I need to work on getting more Hellcats in the air before I can join you guys. If there's any issues contact Brutter, he'll help."

"Right away Quix!"

"That's General Quix to you!" She yelled after him teasingly as the fox teen took off towards the Hellcat, turning it on and taking to the air. Naruto was surprised at how many Death Bots there was. Even if Ashelin said it was a large scale attack this looked like a war within the war.

There was numerous smaller transports and repair units on the KG Death Bots' side with a huge wave of red bots. And that was just the land. The sky was ablaze with Eco bullets from both sides. Naruto tore his eyes from the battlefield on the ground to his own battleground. His fingers were suddenly glued to the trigger as he flew towards the first of many aerial KG Bots.

It was about an hour later when one of the many symbols started flashing red after a lucky shot from one of the Bots. Naruto cursed and turned on the com-link. "Come in, this is Naruto over."

"Brutter here. How can Brutter be of help?" The Lurker asked.

"The left engine has been damaged badly. I need to return."

"Naruto can land hanger four. Enough space there."

"Thanks, over." Naruto said, flicking it off and quickly turning to return to base. He landed it as best he could without damaging Quix's Hellcat anymore than it already was. The fox teen pulled out his Scatter Gun and cocked it as he quickly left the hanger to join the battle on the ground. He wasn't going to wait for another Hellcat to become available when he could help right now.

A KG transport passed him as soon as the door opened. The Bot's light flashed red and missiles were shot into the air. Naruto didn't waste any more time, shoving the Scatter gun back in its hostler as he leaped onto the transport while it dropped the smaller Bots. The fox teen pulled his hand back, nails lengthening into claws before shoving it into the metal, grabbing the wires and pulled them out. A small alarm came from Bot and Naruto had just enough time to dive off it into the water, save from the explosion.

He breeched the service and stood, water dripping off the tips of his hair. His blue eyes watched as the Bots started retreating, noticing that the transports and repair Bots were all gone. Naruto watched as a few squads chased after them, making sure to purge them from this section of the city. A small smile formed on his lips watching them before looking towards the square. His eyes landed on Jak, who was reloading his Peace Maker. Naruto tilted his head at the weapon but didn't question when the green-blond got it. The fox teen walked over, noting the absence of Daxter.

"Hey Jak." Naruto said, bending down to be at level with him. The once hero looked up, cracking a smile.

"Guess it was important." Jak said. His smile grew at seeing red consume most of Naruto's face.

"Shush…" The fox teen said halfheartedly as he stood, offering his hand to Jak. He took the hand and stood, chuckling.

"Let's head back in and check on everyone." Jak said, squeezing Naruto's hand before letting it go and heading back to HQ.

Back at the information center everyone was waiting there, Quix, Crow, and Yule there as well but Torn was missing, probably chasing after the KG Bots and heading back to the port. Crow waved at them to join them. Once he was close enough Quix popped Naruto on the back of the head.

"That was for my Hellcat." She said with a grin. Naruto shrugged his shoulders in apology as Samos spoke up.

"That was great work out there, Jak." He praised. "You're just the man we've got to lead an expedition into the catacombs." Naruto's ears twitched and his whole body tensed as the metal door opened. He turned with a snarl, causing everyone to look to see Veger walking towards them. The count's dark eyes flashed to Naruto, a smile forming on his lips, but that was wiped clean as soon as he saw Jak. Veger made a point to stand between the two, earning a cold stare from everyone in the room.

"Samos, you shouldn't be too hasty." Veger started with what he must have thought was a convincing smile. "Are you sure you want this Dark Eco freak contaminating the hallowed halls of our glorious Precursors?" Naruto noticed Jak flinch slightly at the word freak. Samos frowned deeply and everyone was tense. "I should be the one to lead the expedition."

"What puts you above, Jak?" Keira asked sharply.

"I have a title in this city and, incase you've forgotten, he is an outlaw. He shouldn't even be in this city right now." Veger said, pointing at Jak. "You will let me lead the expedition into the catacombs."

"No." It was Crow who spoke up. "You may like, have a title but they totally don't mean shit when it like, comes to you." Veger sneered at the redhead.

"As a count I can order you to-"

"You're not bossing anyone around." Naruto growled. "Get off your high Flut Flut, asshole." Veger actually seemed taken aback by the fox teen's words.

"Naruto," Everyone was surprised by how softly Veger said the blond's name. "I don't even need a full team, just me, a guard or two, and you. Think about it, finally being able to see the Precursor technology, maybe even the Precursors themselves." Naruto frowned at the count, feeling uneasy suddenly, like the man knew more about himself than even he did.

"Veger." Ashelin snapped. "We're tired of your scheming. Knock it off already; you're not leading any team."

"I've got the answers you're looking for. My Precursor monks have given _me _the knowledge to turn on the Planetary Defense Grid." He paused and grinned. "If you beg me to do so…" He trailed off, grinning proudly. There was a pause in the room. If Veger really did have the knowledge then it could save the planet.

"No way Veger." Naruto said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Jak's always gotten us through thick and thin. I'm with him leading the expedition." Keira said.

"Hear, Hear!" Samos echoed, tapping his walking stick on the ground twice.

"You're washed up Vegan!" Daxter said, standing on Jak' shoulder with his arms crossed. Naruto watched as Veger turned, a vein popping out on his bald spot.

"Veger! It's Veger you idiot!"

"It's not like, any of us care." Crow said, smiling to himself. Veger turned, insults on the tip of his tongue. He could tear the redhead apart if he wanted, he knew just the words. Ashelin walked over, softly touching Naruto's shoulder. The fox teen nodded and stepped back, allowing her to stand next to Veger.

"Count Veger, I hereby dissolve the City Council and strip you of your title, command, and all privileges." Veger looked at the governor in shock. Naruto glanced at Onin, who was grinning to herself under her hat. Her blind gaze looked at Naruto and she motioned him towards her. The fox teen walked over and knelt next to her. The soothsayer put a finger to her lips and pointed at Veger. "Now get out of my sight." Ashelin growled.

"What? How dare you! You can't do this! The City Council was put in place to balance power! You have no authority to dissolve it!"

"Actually," Everyone looked at Quix. "Under section fifty, paragraph thirteen, in the Law Code the governor, in times of war, can dissolve the City Council in order to pass laws at quicker time to ensure that results are actually concluded. In section two it gives the governor all rights to remove titles, command etcetera etcetera if the actions of the person endangers the lives of others." She ended with a beaming smile. Being General of the Air Force meant she had to keep up to date with the laws. Luckily, Ashelin removed the law requiring those in the service get the facial tattoos. She could not pull them off like Ashelin, Yule, and Jewell.

Veger sneered at them, huffing. "I offered you mercy, but now you will all burn in the Precursor fires of creation! I swear it!" He hissed. The ex-count sent one last look at Naruto before storming out of the information center. The room was silent for a tense moment. Ashelin turned back to the table, glancing at everyone present.

"…Now that he's gone with should get back to the important matters. Right now we don't have time to set aside people to go into the catacombs. The attack that just happened was massive and we can't continue to repel such large scale assaults forever. There's only so much we can handle…"

"The Floating War Factory has got to be shut down before we can make any progress." Yule said, leaning on the radar. Quix shook her head, looking at her sister.

"That things locked up, shielded, and has entry gate codes at every access point. We'd need a Cipher to get past those. If you sit there trying to bypass them on that key pad you're as good as dead." Ashelin frowned.

"I believe there are some KG Door Ciphers hidden in the main system at the old Power Room. If we can hack into the system we can get into the Factory without risking anymore men." Ashelin said. Naruto listened in but was frowning as Onin's eyes widened at something only she could see. He looked over at Pecker, who was watching her closely as he hands started moving, the blue powder following her finger tips. Pecker turned to the majority of the people gathered, clearing his throat.

"Onin says the Eco grid in the Power Room could be useful. But the Power Plant is locked down and the only way to get the shields down is the junction box in the sewers."

"I'll go." Jak said, earning a groan from Daxter

"And I think you're crazy!" Pecker said.

"Either way it'll have to wait for tomorrow." Samos said. "It's been a long day and we could all use some rest." With that everyone dispersed. Naruto went to stand but Onin grabbed his pant leg and tugged him back down. Jak frowned and went to see what was going on but was waved off by Pecker.

"Onin wishes to speak to him alone."

"But-"

"No buts!" Pecker said, shooing them out of the room, standing guard outside the door to make sure they didn't listen in or try to enter the room. Naruto watched as Onin started making symbols with her hands, but with Pecker not here he couldn't understand her. He tilted his head, a pout on his lips.

"I don't-" He cut his own sentence off as the blue powder started forming images. A raccoon appeared, followed by a cat, turtle, monkey, horse, slug, beetle, ox, and a fox. The images faded and Onin looked up at him with her white glazed eyes. "I don't understand Onin. They're animals, what else is it suppose to mean?" The soothsayer huffed silently and started moving her hands again. It took a while before the fox appeared again, this time larger and with nine slick tails. A throb started in the back of his head at the image. He hissed lightly as the pounding increased even after she stopped the image.

"I'm sorry. I don't understand." Naruto said standing up. The soothsayer frowned at that. It was true then, he didn't remember or know what he was.

* * *

><p>Jak looked over at the slumbering fox teen. It would be wrong to deny him some more sleep. He softly brushed a few strands of blond hair out of his face before standing. Besides, he didn't want to drag Naruto down into the sewers. He grabbed his armor and put it on and grabbed his gun, quietly leaving the room. Daxter was waiting outside with a grin.<p>

"What?" Jak asked.

"Did you, how should I put this softly? Have sex?" Daxter asked bluntly, amused at seeing Jak blushed darkly.

"No! Why would you say that?" The green-blond asked, allowing his friend to crawl up to his shoulder. It was true though, after dinner, socializing, and a hot shower both of them just wanted to sleep.

"Well you walked into the meeting area with a nice hickey right here." Daxter said, poking at the spot where it was. Jak mentally snorted. That mark was nothing compared to some of the others Naruto left, and it paled in comparison to how dark his marks were on Naruto. "And Naruto had quite the sex hair."

"Well we didn't."

"But you were going to if it the KG Bots didn't attack."

"Yes. Wait! No! Stop!" Jak said, getting more and more flustered as he made his way to the sewers. Daxter roared with laughter, grinned.

"Well, I may not be into guys but I know a few people who could give some tips!"

"Dax, this conversation ends now."

"You see, I met him when…" Jak had feeling this was going to be one of his longest missions yet.

* * *

><p><em>A small blond child yawned as he woke up from his nap. He carefully rubbed the sleep crust out of his eyes before leaving his room. The ship was oddly quiet as if everyone was asleep. He walked over to where he knew a monitor was, pulling out the stool and activating it. <em>

_His blue eyes watched as a map of the stars appeared, a orange dot amongst the vast expanse, showing where they were. His fox ears twitched as something clanged somewhere on the ship. He looked at the time with a frown. It wasn't time for bed, just his nap._

"_Naruto?" The fox child turned, smiling at the large figure before him, even though his face was covered and pupil-less gold eyes looked at him Naruto wasn't scared._

"_Hello Han!" He said, beaming as his tail wagged. The horse like tail behind Han flicked and his eyes crinkled with a smile as he bent down to pick up the child. _

"_Did you have a good nap?" The large male asked as he started walking. _

"_Yeah! But it's so quiet…why?" _

"_You know how Yugito sometimes has to sleep for a while?"_

"_Yeah, is she sleeping now?" Naruto asked softly. Han nodded, adjusting the small child._

"_She is. So we decided to be quiet while you two slept."_

"_Even B?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Han chuckled, the sound deep and rich._

"_Even B."There was a pause as Naruto nuzzled at the cloth that covered most of his older brother's skin._

"_I don't like it when it's quiet and I'm alone. Makes it feel like everyone just left."_

"_Naruto," Han said, stopping so he could look at him. _

"_You're never alone. Never. We're always there for you, right here." Han said poking the child's chest where his heart was. "Now. Let's go find Roshi." Naruto smiled and hugged his older brother as they made their way down the ship. Han lightly knocked on the door and a red head with monkey ears opened quickly, his eyes soft as he saw them. Naruto beamed causing Roshi's monkey tail to flick out happily._

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing my brothers?"_

"_Can we play? Please?" Naruto begged, earning warm smiles from his brothers._

"_Of course." Roshi said stepping aside to let his younger brothers into the room. _

Naruto made a small sound as he woke up, frowning deeply. These dreams were becoming clearer and more detailed. But, they still left that deep nagging feeling that he was missing something, forgetting something important…

He looked over to see the other half of the bed empty. Jak must have already left for his mission. The fox teen stretched and put on fresh clothing before leaving his room. He needed to find out about well, himself. Veger clearly knew something but he wasn't going to go to that crazy loon. Onin seemed to know something but she wasn't going to tell him. The only person who seemed to know anything was Seem. But now the question was how to get back to the Wasteland.

Naruto fished his com-link out and called Sig, smiling as the elf answered. "Hey chili pepper! To what do I owe this call?"

"Hey Sig, I was just wondering…how do you get to the Wasteland from Haven?" There was a pause before a sigh.

"Talk to Crow or Jewell, they'll put you in touch with the transport. Oh, also since it sounds like you cherries are going to be back soon send Jak my way when you're back."

"Will do Sig, take care." Naruto said, turning off his com-link before looking for Crow. He found him relaxing in the kitchen area. The fox teen's eyes lit up as Sharon ran from the seat she was in to hug him. Peter looked over and nodded before going back to his cooking.

"Naruto! I missed you!" Sharon said her two signature ribbons in her hair. She seemed to have traded her dresses to pants and a shirt with some cute creature on it.

"Hey, I missed you too." Naruto said, squeezing her. He took her hand and walked to Crow, who hastily hid his silver coin that he had in his pocket. "Sharon, mind giving me and Crow a minute?"

"Sure!" The young girl said before rejoining her dad. She had grown so much and her body seemed to have fully recovered since they found her.

"Like, what is it?" Crow asked, gaining Naruto's attention. The blond leaned closer.

"I need to head back to the Wasteland. Sig told me to talk to you about it." He said softly. Crow made a face but nodded.

"Yeah, I can like, totally get you back to the Wasteland. I'll like, give you a call once it's like, done." Crow said with a smile. Naruto returned it, grateful. Once their conversation was over Sharon returned to Naruto's side, smiling and talking to him about everything that happened. While Naruto listened he couldn't help but hope he would finally figure out just what he was.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as Jak was sent off into the desert with Daxter on the hunt for more artifacts. Sig watched the go until the metal doors of Spargus closed. The large elf turned to Naruto with a grin. "It's great having you chili peppers back. So what was it you wanted?" The fox teen swallowed and rubbed the back of his head, he hadn't told Jak or Daxter the reason he wanted to return to the Wasteland.<p>

"I want to go see the monks at the temple." Naruto said. "Have they been here recently?" Sig made a thoughtful face and shook his head.

"Can't say they have. But I could take you to the temple if you want." He offered.

"I'd like that." Precursors knew he didn't want to cross the desert by himself. Sig got into the Dune Hopper, waiting for Naruto to climb in and pull up his bandanna and goggles.

"Hold on. I want to get you there and get back here before the storm gets worse." Naruto clung to the bar on his side as Sig took off into the desert, the sand whipping about. His fox ears fell flat against his head to keep the sand out.

It wasn't long before they got to the temple and he was dropped off and Sig was on his way back to the city. Naruto watched him go before heading into the temple. He swallowed nervously before calling out.

"Seem!" His voice echoed off the walls and part of him felt that simple call could reach the depths of the catacombs. Naruto waited and it wasn't too long before Seem showed up, hands politely folded. She bowed slightly and gave him a small smile.

"Naruto, it's been a long time. I'm glad you're well." Seem said, making a symbol with her hands, most likely one for good health. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…Hey Seem, I have some questions and…I need answers."

"Of course."

"What am I?" Naruto asked, looking into her red eyes. She seemed taken aback but motioned for him to follow her. The monk led him down a pathway he didn't notice the first time and to a hallway covered with drawings. Seem cleared her throat softly before speaking.

"Long ago, before this planet's birth the Precursors traveled the cosmos. They found a world being destroyed by the Hora-Quan. The race of this planet was losing the battle and their guardians were dying." Naruto looked at the pictures as they passed, showing scenes of an epic battle, but also of many people dying out. "It is said that their guardians held power that was even greater than the Precursors. The planet's dying wish was for the Precursors to take the nine guardians and keep them alive. They did so but they could not stop death once it already had its grip. They stopped each time a beast was on its death bed and the guardian would breathe its power into a new born child."

Naruto paused at an image. It was of a massive nine tailed fox, its mouth close to a child, whose parents were holding it up, but they were lying down. Seem paused and looked at him. Of course he would stop at that image. She waited, not saying anything until Naruto looked at her and nodded, continuing their walk.

"These children inherited many gifts from those guardians. Those powers, though, came at a cost. Should one of the nine children be provoked into insanity from pain they could destroy entire worlds and that it just the start of their power." Seem glanced behind her to check on how Naruto was taking this story. His face was blank as he looked at the numerous different drawings on the walls, now in the section that told of each beast and the child before they were joined. "These children, born of man and woman, gifted by beasts, and protected by the Precursors themselves are known as the Precursor Beasts." She stopped at a large chamber, the one they brought Naruto to when he first arrived in the Wasteland.

Naruto was quiet, knowing Seem wouldn't tell him this story if it wasn't important. "Nine tailed beasts…what…what where those beasts?" The fox teen asked softly. Seem pointed to the walls.

"The temple can answer all your questions, Naruto." The monk said. It was his place to remember, not her place to tell him. The blond frowned but started looking at the walls, touching the carvings softly.

A single tailed raccoon like creature. An image of the redhead with raccoon ears, tail, and dark circles around his teal eyes appeared in his mind. Gaara.

A two tailed cat. A smiling long hair blond woman with warm black eyes, cat ears, and tail. Yugito.

A three tailed turtle like creature. A light grey haired male with pupil-less pink eyes and a stitch like scar running from his left eye down his cheek. Yagura.

A four tailed monkey. Another redhead, looking much older than the other but somehow younger with soft black eyes, monkey ears, and tail. Roshi.

A five tailed horse with small horse and a dolphin like face. An armored man, brown hair hidden away, with pupil-less gold eyes, small horns under his hat, and a horse like tail. Han.

A six tailed slug. A pale, brown haired man with almond shaped gold eyes and slimy skin. Utakata.

A seven tailed beetle. A mint haired woman with orange eyes and a pair of insect wings along with parts of her skin being hard and beetle like armor. Fu.

An eight tailed ox with an octopus bottom. A muscular white haired man with sunglasses over his grey eyes and a tattoo on the left side of his face. Killer B.

A nine tailed fox.

Naruto gasped as pain filled his head. He held it, not noticing Seem rushing to his side to try and help. His eyes widened as he looked up at the image, the ringing echoing in his head and his ribcage. The child that inherited the nine tailed fox's powers. He was a Precursor Beast.

* * *

><p>"Yeah baby!" Sig yelled as Jak drove them out of the Metal Head nest, a new Eco Crystal in his bag. "I love the smell of burnt Metal Head! This is good practice for when the spit hits the fan, and trust me, it's coming." Jak frowned and pushed his goggles off his face.<p>

"What's Damas have to do with Haven City, Sig?" Jak asked, glancing at him.

"None of your business." Sig growled, looking off to the side. Daxter leaned over, standing behind them on the Gila Stomper.

"What was all that spying you did, huh?" The ottsel pressed.

"Let's just say, Damas lost a little something in the city and he wanted me to find it. What do you care man?" Sig snapped. This whole topic was uneasy for him; after all he still hadn't found him… "Haven folks are a bunch of weaklings, you know that. They'd already lost the war before it started." Jak's grip on the steering wheel tightened slightly. "Luckily, Damas has a plan to make sure _we _all survive."

"You're playing with people's lives!" Jak hissed.

"Why not? They played with mine!" Sig barked back. "Survival of the fittest. I suggest you get with the program and be on the winning side."

"And which side would that be?" Jak asked guardedly. There were no sides in this type of war. It was the Metal Heads, the KG Death Bots, and the rest of the world. His eyes looked up to the sky, locking on the Day Star. And whatever that was.

"The one on top of the pile. Unfortunately, it's gonna be a big pile. Just keep your nose clean and stay sharp. I'll tell you when the actions coming." Sig said. The rest of the drive back was tense and when they arrived and say Kleiver standing there Jak had a feeling that the action was already coming.

* * *

><p>Seem jerked up at the sound of monks screaming. She held Naruto closer, frowning deeply. The teen had fallen unconscious after realizing what he was. It was likely his body trying to cope with the flood gate of memories he was remembering. Her body went tense at the sound of Marauders entering the tunnel. There was no way out. Seem put the fox teen down, standing protectively in front of him.<p>

It wasn't long before they were in front of her, six brutes all wielding painful looking weapons and wore masks over their faces. "Look what we have here. A female monk."

"She'll be entertaining for a while."

"Grab her and go, we got what we came for." As one of them took a step towards her a raspy voice came from behind her.

"Don't touch her." Naruto growled. His head was throbbing painfully as his body fought against him, protesting any movement while his mind started to work out who he was. Naruto forced the gate close, he could remember later. His blue eyes were clouded and he could make out the blurry shapes of the Marauders.

"Isn't this our lucky day, two pretty faces." One jeered. Naruto looked back at Seem, mouthing 'run'. The monk followed his orders, taking off past the men. One man a grab for her but even in his sluggish state he was fast. The man screamed as his arm was snapped, the bone threatening to pierce the skin. The other five Marauders acted immediately, all attacking Naruto at once.

The blond fought as best he could but everything was getting blurrier and heavier with each moment. All it took was a strong blow to the back of his head from the handle of one of their swords and his world was black.

* * *

><p>Jak parked Desert Screamer. Spargus was safe from the attack, and he had one more Precursor artifact. Something tugged at his gut. Something was wrong. The once hero looked around the garage. He hadn't seen Naruto since noon and the sun was starting to set.<p>

"Daxter…"

"Yeah, something's not right. I feel it in my tail." The ottsel whispered as if speaking too loudly would be the trigger. "Wait, where's Naruto?" A drop of panic entered Daxter. Sure the blond had been by himself on numerous missions but this was the Wasteland, anything could happen. Daxter also screamed when the com-link went off. Jak quickly grabbed it, frowning at the wavelength.

"Who-"

"Jak." The duo froze at Seem's voice. She sounded out of breath and terrified. "Marauders. They attacked the temple. Jak, they have Naruto."


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto frowned as his eyes scrunched up before opening slowly. His blue eyes took in the rotting wood and metal replacements that had been put in to try and reinforce it. Fire flickered poor lighting in the massive room. The fox teen strained his hearing, hearing loud voices from somewhere and the clang of dishes.

Carefully, he sat up, looking out the small cracks in the wall to see that night had settled over the Wasteland. Naruto frowned as he tried to break the rope around his wrist, feeling the thick fibers bite angrily into his skin. The blond growled but forced himself to stand, grateful his legs weren't bound.

The room was pull of Precursor artifacts and orbs as well as what seemed to be large barrels of Eco. This had to be one of the Marauders treasure rooms. He turned to see a large metal door, clearly locked. Naruto's fox ears twitched as someone's footsteps got louder and louder, stopping right in front of the door. The fox teen crouched into a defensive position, his tail tense and his lips pulling back in a growl as the door swung open.

The largest marauder Naruto ever saw stood there, the smell of alcohol and Eco exhaust rolling off him. In one of his hands was a large, almost empty bottle and in the other was what looked like triangular Precursor artifact. The man grinned, showing off yellow rotting teeth.

"Nice to see you aren't dead." He said, taking a swig of his drink. "I was hoping to celebrate more and I get first dibs on the newest bitch." Naruto felt disgust and horror creep up his spine. He backed away, glaring at the man. "Naw, don't be like that." The marauder said, taking a few steps towards him. Naruto's eyes flickered to the door and once the man was more in the room he took off.

Just as he was about to step out of the door a large hand grabbed his shoulder, jerking him back into the room. He stumbled at the sudden jerk and change of direction, making him fall on the floor. Naruto didn't have time to put up any kind of defense before the same hand slammed itself into his face. The fox teen curled in on himself as more blows fell on him.

"You'll regret trying to run." The marauder sneered, the bottle he had before laying forgotten on the floor. Naruto snarled under his breath as the man reached for him. The fox teen was never more thankful when alarms started going off. A moment later the whole building shook violently. "Damnit." The marauder hissed before standing. He looked down at Naruto then roughly jerked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

Naruto was having none of it. He struggled as much as he could, kicking and even trying to bite. One hard smack to his rear though silenced all protest. The fox teen closed his eyes, trying to stop himself from being sick as a flood gate of memories he had hoped to forget came rushing back.

The blond heaved once before emptying all the contents in his stomach. He was roughly dropped at once, but not onto the wooden floor of the stronghold into a metal marauder buggy. "You're disgusting!" The Marauder growled, trying to remove the bile from his back while not touching it. He gave up after a minute and got in the driver's side. "I'm not letting the monks or whoever they got to help take away my prizes."

Naruto felt like he was going to be sick again.

He clenched his eyes shut and curled in on himself, tail tucked between his legs and ears flat against his head. The jerky movement of the buggy was making him queasy and the memories weren't helping at all. He whimpered loudly, as ghost fingers touched him under his clothes. His body tried to jerky away from it. Naruto ground his teeth against each other to try and ignore how his body was remembering every little thing that Krew did to him.

* * *

><p>Jak's eyes were completely black as he watched the last Marauder Buggy. Dark Eco snapped violently off him. Naruto was in that one. Daxter glanced from the buggy to his friend. It had been a long time since he expelled any Dark Eco and the ottsel had a bad feeling about this. He clung to Dune Hopper as Jak slammed on the turbo and launched the car into the air, landing right in front of the buggy.<p>

The green-blond was out of the Wasteland car the moment it landed and the buggy was pulled to a sharp stop. Before the marauder could reverse out the buggy's door was sent flying as Dark Jak ripped it clean off the vehicle. Daxter's blue eyes widened as the marauder was pulled out and the moment his body touched the sand the darker version of Jak was on him without mercy.

Screams echoed off the mountains and the sand dunes as the golden sands turned dark crimson. Dark Jak stood, ashen skin splattered with blood, Dark Eco still escaping every now and then with a static pop. At his feet was a now unidentifiable pile of torn flesh, meat, and blood. "Jak wait!" Daxter yelled, jumping off the Dune Hopper to the buggy to try to stop his friend. In this state there was no telling what he could do. If Jak heard him it didn't stop him from reaching into the buggy and pulling Naruto out.

The fox teen's blue eyes snapped open as his back hit the cold sands, effectively jarring him out of his memories. Naruto gasped slightly in fear as Dark Jak stared down at him. Daxter skidded in front of him, arms out to protect. "Jak stop! It's us! Your best friends!" Dark Jak took a step back, black eyes narrowed. There was a tense pause before the Eco powered version of Jak reached passed Daxter towards Naruto.

Sharp teeth bit harshly into light grey skin and Naruto felt pain shoot up his entire arm as Dark Jak's claws sliced through the ropes and into his skin. Daxter spit blood out of his mouth, staring up as Dark Jak jerked his arm back, looking at the deep teeth marks on his arm, blood and Dark Eco running from it.

Naruto slowly got into a kneeling position, holding his left arm. Dark Jak's eyes flicked from the bite to Daxter then to Naruto and finally landing on the bleeding cut on the fox teen's arm. With a purely demonic roar he turned to the buggy and unleashed all his Dark Eco at it.

Daxter swallowed harshly as seeing Jak fall to a knee farther away, the black charred, flaming skeleton of the marauder's buggy in front of him. He glanced at Naruto, who looked like he was going to be sick at any moment. His blue eyes looked down at the fox teen's left arm, the veins in it looking black. This wasn't good.

Quickly, the ottsel ran to Jak, making sure to stand in front of him. The green-blond looked completely drained. "Jak." The once hero's dark blue eyes looked at him then to his hands, as if ashamed. "Jak, no one's mad at you but we need to go back to Spargus. The desert is only going to get colder and…Naruto has Dark Eco poisoning." He didn't want to say it, knowing it would only have a negative impact of his friend but they couldn't stay out here. Jak looked at the sand before standing, allow Daxter to crawl onto his shoulder.

Naruto looked up at the blurry outline that was Jak. He gave a small smile as the green-blond lifted him into his arms. The fox teen rested his head on Jak's free shoulder, his body unhappy with any movement.

"Thank you, for saving me…" Jak glanced at the blond's arm and guilt turned his stomach.

"I'll always be there to save you…"

* * *

><p>Jak looked over as the medical bay's door was opened. A woman walked in wearing a pure white gown. Her green hair was pulled back and done up with golden jewelry placed about it delicately. She looked sickly pale but made the journey over to him, stumbling. In an instant Jak was at her side, helping her stand.<p>

"Thank you." She whispered. A frowned formed on Jak's lips, swearing this woman was familiar. He carefully sat her down in his seat at Naruto's bed side, Daxter curled up asleep with his friend. Jak rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to deal with this woman.

"You look so much like him…" She whispered her beautiful eyes on Jak. The once hero frowned and knelt down beside her, so she wasn't straining to look up.

"Like who?"

"My little Mar." She whispered, reaching out and touching Jak's cheek. Surprisingly, he did not feel the urge to jerk away. His eyes closed for a moment at the soft, warm touch. His eyes opened to see a motherly smile on her face. "What's your name?"

"Jak."

"Jak." She repeated. "It's a nice name." The woman's hand reached up and started to run her fingers through Jak's short hair. The action seemed to relax Jak as his eyes closed once again. "Don't worry so much. Your friend will be fine. You'll be fine as well." Jak's body jerked as the door opened and a panicked young woman looked in.

"Lady Lina you shouldn't be out of your chamber!" The caretaker walked over, ready to pull the woman out but she held out a hand and then brought a finger to her lips.

"Shhh. They're resting."

"But my Lady you're sick." Jak looked from the woman to Lina, feeling his heart clench slightly at hearing that and the sad look that crossed her face.

"Okay, I'll head back." She whispered, making to stand. Jak quickly stood and helped her up. Lina smiled warmly at him and linked her arm with his. "Jak will walk me back." The handmaiden frowned but bowed.

"Of course." She said then moved to open the door for them. Jak took slow steps to match Lina's careful pace.

"You're Damas's wife?" Jak asked after a moment.

"Yes. He's a good man." She said. "He does his best to lead the people. And…we both deeply miss Mar." Jak looked at her, frowning as tears built in her sky blue eyes.

"…How old was he?"

"He would be about five…He's not dead…I can feel it and a mother is never wrong." Lina softly squeezed Jak's arm as they made it to a large door, guarded by two large Wastelanders and one smaller woman.

"Lady Lina you're safe!" Lina smiled at them then turned to Jak.

"Take care, Jak." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. "If you ever need anything, come talk to me." She said before allowing the guards to whisk her into the room. Jak stayed there for a moment before turning back. That woman felt so familiar and just being around her made him feel safe, even if she was ill. Why was that?

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced over at Jak, who was currently activating the Precursor pillar. The fox teen walked to the water's edge, frowning at his reflection. There was so much to think about. What he found out at the temple was something he still wasn't ready to face but he knew once he did the flood gate of memories would open back up, but that needed to wait, the war needed him now. There was also the incident in the desert had shaken him but after three days he had recovered, mostly.<p>

He glanced at his arm; there was a raised section of skin with a small black hue to it. Naruto had managed to get out with only a scar but he was worried about Jak. The once hero had closed off to him a little. He would have to confront Jak about it before they left to the KG factory. The Cipher had finally done its job and it would be easy to get in there and shut it down.

Naruto looked up as the last pillar was raised out of the water. Jak jumped off his JET-board next to him. Daxter glanced between the two with a frown. He was about to say something when Naruto gently touched Jak's arm.

"Jak, you know everything's okay right?" The fox teen said. Jak sighed and looked at Naruto, shaking his head.

"Naru, I nearly attacked you and Daxter. I lost control. I haven't lost control since I got my Light Eco powers." Jak said looking away. Naruto frowned angrily and moved to be in front of Jak, grabbing his chin and making him look at him.

"Listen, you did try to attack us but you stopped. You cut my ropes and saved me. That's all that matters."

"I gave you Dark Eco poisoning! Look at your scar!"

"Enough!" Daxter yelled, jumping to Naruto's shoulder. The ottsel stood and crossed his arms. "You only cut him because I bit you. I didn't know if you or the Eco was in control. The only reason you lost control in the first place was because you were pissed off, and you've been holding in your Dark Eco too long. You know that's not safe." Jak was silent before letting out a soft sigh.

"You're right."

"Damn right I'm right." Daxter said, losing his defensive pose. "We all have our issues. I'm a foot tall and covered in fuzz, Naruto's a fox, and you have Eco. We can't let that stop us or get in the way. We have to cope with it. Besides, we have a war to worry about right now." Naruto would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed with Daxter right now. Jak let out a small chuckle.

"Yeah. C'mon, let's see what this Astro-Viewer is all about." Jak said, leading them up to the tall pillar. Once at the top a Precursor voice filled the forest.

"Approach the Astro-Viewer." Jak walked up to it and looked in the lens. "Behold…the seed of our destruction." Naruto let out a small hiss under his breath, the image of the purple ship from long ago flashing in his head. He looked over to see Daxter talking trying to see into the telescope but he couldn't hear the ottsel's voice. "We Precursors built many worlds across the universe. Shaping them with Eco into something good…but we were foolish. The Dark Makers were once Precursors, but their exposure to Dark Eco changed them. They began twisting worlds, conquering life and dark ages ensued. Now, the Dark Ones have found your world and are coming to claim it for themselves." Naruto walked over as he shook the image of the ship out of his head.

"Well that could ruin your whole day!" Daxter said. Naruto smiled; glad to be able to hear his voice again. Jak looked over at them frowning.

"I think this one is bigger than us…" He said then looked back into the Astro-Viewer.

"There is but one hope left. You will find the Planetary Defense System hidden deep at the core of the planet. There is still a chance to save your world. I hope you are more successful than many planets whose fate has already been closed." Jak stepped back from the Astro-Viewer, looking at Naruto.

"This is bad. We really need to speed up this war and focus on that." The once hero said, pointing up at the Day Star. Naruto nodded.

"Right. And we'll start with the KG War Factory."

* * *

><p>Naruto glanced at the small fleet that made up the assault force; him, Jak, Daxter, Yule and Rucah in Quix's orange Hellcat, and Quix in the Interceptor. He swallowed and looked ahead at the floating war factory that was fast approaching. The goal was take out the power generators and have Jak and Daxter take it out from the inside. Naruto didn't like the plan one bit but what Torn said goes.<p>

He let out a long breath, looking over at Jak and Daxter. The fox teen could only hope they were doing the right thing as he hit the turbo, finger pressing down on the trigger for the Eco guns, the other ready to drop a bomb. The air was filled with gun shots and explosions as the three airships slowly destroyed all the power nodes.

"Naruto, Jak, Yule, Daxter, Rucah it seems that their activating their long range turrets. Any of you go bombs left?" Quix asked over the com-link, the Inceptor flying up next to the Hellcats.

"One here." Rucah answered back.

"I have three." Naruto said, glancing at Jak and Daxter. The once hero looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"Alright. I'll give you some cover Naruto. Yule, take out one of the towers and then watch Naruto's six with me. We have to get rid of those turrets."

"Roger!" Yule answered back, the orange Hellcat taking off apart from the group. Naruto cut off the connection as he flew towards the first tower, firing a few bullets before dropping the bomb.

"I don't like the fact you're going in there by yourselves." Naruto said at hearing a second tower blow up. "It's going to be crawling with Bots and who knows what else."

"We'll be fine. I've gone into the Metal Head Nest before, this should be the same." Jak said with a grin as the third tower was quickly destroyed, Rucah and Yule rejoining the group.

"I didn't like that either."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure to bring your lover boy back! I'm the hero after all!" Daxter said to cheer up the mood as the final tower was taken out. Naruto flew low to the main gate of the Factory. Before Jak could jump out Naruto grabbed his red bandanna and kissed him hard on the lips. He pulled back and looked at Jak.

"You better come back." Naruto looked at Daxter, who was trying to look at something else. "Both of you."

"I promise we will." Jak said before jumping out and pulling out his Beam Reflexor. Naruto watched as they charged in with a frown. Hopefully nothing bad happened to them inside. Quickly, the fox teen flew off, landing in the hanger next to Quix's Hellcat. He jumped out and ran a hand threw his hair. They activated a Warp Gate inside the Factory for Jak to use to escape and the other end was where he was going.

There were already guards there, to make sure nothing used the portal to leave the Factory other than Jak. He walked up to Tess, who looked at him with a frown. The fox teen took her hand and squeezed. "He'll be alright." The blond elf let out a sigh, clutching her gun closer with her other hand.

"I know. I just worry. He's brave but…I just don't want to see him hurt."

"I know…I know." Naruto whispered. Tess looked over at him, smiling a little.

"You're worried about Jak."

"I am."

"…Do you think a day of rest after this would be too much to ask for?" Tess asked softly, knowing full well there was a war going on.

"I hope not." Naruto answered but the image of the Dark Ship flashed through his mind. He could only hope that one day wouldn't doom them all.

* * *

><p>Jak felt a cold chill go up his spine as he watched Cyber Errol walk around the ring above him. It felt like all those times Errol had entered his cell…<p>

"I've found some new friends to help me conquer this puny little planet." Errol purred as much as he could with his cyber voice. His human eye staid glued to Jak, amused at how the Eco freak moved to keep his back away from him at all times. He took in all the differences. No matter how much he had changed a few _touches _could have the old Jak back. Jak's eyebrows furrowed before his voice slipped out, softer than normal, as if Errol was about to pounce on him.

"You're talking to the Dark Makers…"

"It seems my digital self can communicate with these poor tortured minds quite well." Errol said proudly. "Oh they're just like you and me, Jak. Well…me at least. They want a home, someone to call a friend, destruction of all Light Eco!" Jak took a step back, remember all the times Errol had use the 'just like you' card when he was in prison to make him lower his guard. "They've volunteered to help me put this puny planet out of its misery." He said with a laugh. Jak looked at Daxter, the ottsel frowning. Could Errol have been the one to bring the Dark Makers here?

"You're in for a big surprise. The Dark Makers don't play nicely with others." Jak said. "Just ask the Metal Heads." Errol sneered down at him, just like he always had.

"I've been given the opportunity to wield a power even the Precursors could not control! Don't fret, Jak. You'll be the last to go. Kept in a cell and forced to watch as I slaughter everything you care about. And you might even be kept as a personal pet." Daxter looked at Jak, what little Dark Eco he had built up snapped off him.

"I won't let you!" Jak yelled pulling out his Needle Lazer.

* * *

><p>"Jak!" The once hero fell out of the Warp Gate, Light Eco Crystal clutched tightly in his hand. He looked up to see a flood of New Krimzon Blue, Tess, and Naruto. The fox teen knelt next to him, helping him up, mindful of the burns on the green-blond's skin.<p>

"Errol…he's working with the Dark Makers…" He breathed out, his ribs crushing his lungs.

"We'll worry about that later. Right now we need to get you to a doctor."

"Thanks…" Jak whispered, letting his eyes close for a moment before opening them again. Everything hurt. He really hoped the world could spare him a day to recover.

* * *

><p><strong>We're nearly at the end readers! Just act three left to go! And it's really short but since there's so much going on it'll be spaced out over a few chapters. If I'm right that means only five more chapters left for Wasteland Fox! With the rate I'm going that might just be a few weeks away! I hope you all are enjoying reading!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Onin looked unseeingly out of the rain splattered window, Pecker asleep in her hat. She could see that Naruto had discovered what he was but he was repressing the memories. Her long fingers touched the glass, blue powdered Eco drawing images. A small fox was running towards the other eight animals, only for a wall to appear and block its path. The animal turned, fur fluffed out as it took on a defensive position as a wave of darkness approached.

The soothsayer waved her hand, erasing the images quickly. He was repressing his memories in order to fight the war that was on their doorstep. Once he let down the shield he would remember his past with the Precursors. It would not change him but it would bring clarity into the teen's life.

She looked over as sounds formed shapes in her mind. Her blind eyes followed the sound as the group of guards walked by. This war was going to get worse for all of them. A small throb started in her knees. The big attack was going to come soon before they knew it.

"Ulloa!" A guard yelled, running after the squad. One of them turned, tilting his head. "Governor Ashelin wishes to see you."

"Really? Thanks." The young guard said before running off. He glanced at the soothsayer, frowning under his helmet as he did. He hoped she was okay. Ulloa picked up his pace, running past his fellow guards till he made it to Ashelin's office. He stopped to collect himself and take off his helmet. Quickly, he fixed his silver hair.

Ulloa lifted his hand and knocked three times. There was a pause before the door was opened, Ashelin on the other side. A small smile formed on her lips as she motioned him in. The young guard walked in, standing in the middle as Ashelin closed the door.

"You wanted to see me governor?" Ulloa asked, following her with his hazel eyes.

"I did. It's been a while but there hasn't been much time lately to fully go through reports. You were with Naruto's squad protecting the Blast Bot weren't you?"

"Yes ma'm." Ulloa said. He heard Naruto had recovered from the blast. He really needed to thank him for saving his life.

"You also took responsibly after your squad leader was incapacitated you lead your team to safety as well as saving three others." Ashelin paused to look at a paper on her desk. "You also were able to get a group of civilians out of the red zone." She looked up at the New Krimzon Guard member. Ashelin pulled out slip of paper and offered it. "For your bravery and leadership I promote you Corporal." Ulloa's eyes widened as he took the slip, authorizing his new position to be engraved in his armor, his face breaking out into a grin.

"Thank you ma'm."

"Dismissed solider. Keep up the good work." Ashelin said and saluted him. The platinum haired teen mimicked the action then left. The governor relaxed as the door closed, only to let out a small groan as it opened again.

"That's the hello I get?" Torn asked as he shut the door. Ashelin shook her head and sat in her chair.

"I just thought you were more paperwork and bad news…You're not bad news are you?" She asked, softly rubbing her temples. The brunette shook his head as he walked over. A long groan escaped Ashelin's lips as Torn's large hands started to rub at her shoulders and neck. "You're too good at that."

"You'd be the only one to know." Torn said with a small chuckle. He watched as very slowly the redhead started to relax, her eyelids dropping. This war was taking its toll on everyone. He could only hope it would end soon.

* * *

><p>"Good job Captain Brutter. You're doing a wonderful job with everything." Quix said, smiling at seeing the Air Forces' Hellcats all cleaned and ready for battle. The Lurker grinned.<p>

"Brutter tries Brutter's best!"

"That's all I can ask for. Dismissed Captain." She said saluting him. The Lurker saluted her back before leaving her. The busty General sighed and looked around the hanger. A fourth of the Air Force had already been lost to the war and even more in the New Krimzon Guard Army. With the KG War Factory shut down the amount of attacks and the strength of them had gone down dramatically, but there was still the Metal Heads to worry about.

"Quix?" The silver-blond turned, smiling at seeing her sister.

"Hey Yule." The dark pink eyed woman said, opening her arms for the brunette. Yule embraced the smaller woman and squeezed her.

"You look a mess."

"So do you." Quix said with a grin as she lightly punched Yule's arm. The guard rubbed her arm in mock pain before throwing her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"After this is over we should go out and drink."

"I'd like that. A nice long vacation would be nice to. Maybe we should hit up Kras City after this." Quix said as they started walking out of the hanger towards their rooms.

"Oh no. Kras City isn't for me; I'd rather go to the beach." Yule said, not much for the racing scene. Quix laughed brightly, reaching around to tickle her sister's side. The light pink haired woman jerked away and glared at Quix. "Hey…" The General of the Air Force stuck her tongue out.

"Night!" Quix yelped out as her sister made a grab at her. Quickly, the busty woman slipped into her room, locking it behind her. She grinned as she heard Yule say good night before moving on.

Precursors knew how much she missed her sister and being able to be around her.

Quix turned and started stripping out of her clothes till she was in nothing but her underwear. Carefully, she climbed into her bed and curled up to the warm body that was Rucah. The spy opened one eye and looked at the frizzy mop of silver-blond hair. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. Quix sighed happily as her boyfriend wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She could forget about everything, if just for tonight.

* * *

><p>Jewell walked with purpose towards the Port, Eco Pistol drawn and fired at anything that wasn't on their side. Crow was next to her doing the same. It was finally time. They couldn't stay in Haven anymore. The long blond hair woman frowned softly. Her grandfather understood her reasoning and kissed her goodbye.<p>

She didn't want to leave him and was thankful Peter offered to take care to the elder man. If she could she would stay but she had a feeling deep in her gut that Spargus needed them more, a lot more. Crow reached over and laced his fingers with the taller woman's as they neared the transport ship, which was already to go.

Eika wouldn't be able to stay, needing to be there for any other Wastelanders that needed to return from Haven. Jewell sat down just as the door closed. Crow squeezed her hand, causing her to look at the redhead. She gasped as he kissed her, his free hand cupping the side of her face. He pulled back, face flushed. The blond blushed and leaned forward to peck his lips.

Nothing needed to be said, both knowing it wasn't the time to fully come out to each other. A bigger war was on their doorstep and their king and queen needed them.

* * *

><p>Damas sat on the edge of his bed, hands hanging limply between his legs. His dark blue eyes glanced at Lina, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. Right now it didn't even look like she was ill.<p>

It seemed that Jak had made an impression on her. For the first time since Mar was taken her eyes held a light in them. She talked about the green-blond it was like she was talking about their son. He rubbed at his tired eyes, refusing to show weakness even if he was alone. As a leader he couldn't show that he was still suffering from the lost of his son…

"Damas dear." Lina whispered, sitting up in the bed. She moved to hug her husband from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder. "It's okay to cry. I won't let anything hurt you." The first tear escaped him and more followed. Lina frowned and hugged Damas closer.

If she was stronger she would be out there helping him rule their people. If she was stronger she could have stopped them from taking Mar from her. Lina kissed Damas's cheek. She needed to get better for everyone; her people, Damas, and for her little Mar where ever he was…

* * *

><p>Seem paused in her prayer. She looked over her shoulder with a soft frown. There was no way the marauders had come back. Jak had scared them and it would be at least a moon till they re-gathered their forces.<p>

The monk stood from her kneeling position and walked towards the sound. Something didn't set right. The air was suddenly heavy and hard to breath, like it was laced with Dark Eco.

She paused at hearing the sound grunting just behind a tapestry. Shakily, she grabbed it and jerked it to the side. Seem gasped and her red eyes went wide. The dark purple figure stood to its full height, staring down at her with narrowed eyes. Behind it the Day Star was at its brightest. The Dark Makers had finally come.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto ground his teeth as he parked the Dune Hopper outside the temple. The desert sun just rising in the distance, starting the new day of what was likely to be a new war. Jak jumped out, Beam Reflexor ready. Daxter clung to Naruto's shoulder as he followed the green-blond's lead, pulling out Scatter Gun.

The temple doors were wide open and massive purple creatures covered the main area. They all turned and looked at them. Jak gasped lightly and pulled out his Peace Maker mod. "I don't think your Scatter Gun's going to work here." The fox teen barely had enough time to take it and equip it before the Dark Makers were on them.

The trio fought their way through the temple. They were not even half way through and they were already worn down from the sheer number of Dark Makers. Jak waved his hand over a Dark Eco vent, the skin on his turning ash gray before turning back. "I wasn't expecting this." Jak whispered, flexing his hand.

"The Dark Makers are strong and they've twisted everything the Precursors done into something horrible…" Naruto said looking over at them, a protective gleam in his blue eyes. "We have to find Seem and the other monks."

"You're right. Let's move on." Jak said walking out to the circular room. He frowned at seeing a massive crack in one of the sealed doors. The once hero searched inside of himself and summoned the Dark Eco to the surface. Naruto turned at the growl that escaped from Jak. His eyes widened as the once hero channeled Dark Eco between his hands. The green-blond flung the Eco at the wall, completely shattering it. Jak pushed the palms of his hands into his eyes, his body shivering violently as he pushed the Dark Eco down. Naruto walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Jak?"

"I'm fine…I will be, promise." Naruto frowned and squeezed Jak's shoulder.

"Alright, but take it easy." The fox teen said. He knew it was no easy task for Jak to push the Dark Eco back down after summoning it. Naruto looked at Daxter worriedly as they pushed on to find Seem.

* * *

><p>"Once again, you stand before me, brave one." The massive Precursor idol spoke as they neared it. Naruto paused at the stairs, a painful throb shooting through his head. His mind was trying to force him to remember the Precursors. The fox teen pushed it back. Now was not the time, they needed to save Seem. "And, once again, your heroism shall be rewarded. I give you a new Light power, one which will help you reach new places. Places only in your dreams."<p>

A pillar of Light Eco swallowed Jak, lifting him in the air. Naruto hissed and brought up a hand to shield his eyes as a blinding flash of light consumed the room. Daxter's eyes widened and he gasped once the light cleared away. Naruto slowly lowered his hand, staring in awe at Jak.

The once hero stood before the idol in his Light form, eight long tendrils coming out of his back, four on each side. Light Eco connected them making a pair of wings. Jak turned to face his friends, looking to the side at his wings then to the platform. He could now easily reach that, but the question was could Naruto?

"Don't worry." The fox teen said walking up to him, Daxter jumping from his shoulder to Jak's. "Just lead the way and I'll follow." Light Jak nodded and leapt into the air, his wings stretching out and with a few flaps landed safely on the other side.

Naruto watched in amazement as with each move of Jak's wings caused Light Eco to seemingly rain down. The blond took a few steps back, judging the distance before running and leaping after Jak and Daxter. Unknowingly to him his eyes changed to red just before he leapt.

The Precursor idol watched as the trio ran down the hall, towards the monks that had survived the Dark Maker attack. The ninth son knew what he was, but was repressing his memories. It wouldn't be much longer. If this planet failed to save itself then they would have no choice but to reclaim the children.

Footsteps approached and a redhead male walked up the stairs to idol. His raccoon tail flicked out, he was at unease with all the Dark Makers still inside the temple. He bowed his head slightly in greeting.

"The others are ready if it comes down to it…what about Naruto?" The idol was silent for a few moments.

"If this world cannot be saved, it is up to you, Gaara, to insure that he joins us when we leave. We cannot risk losing anyone to the Dark Makers."

"Understood." Gaara said, looking to the platform. He didn't want to leave this world. They spent so many years traveling and looking for Naruto. This world suited them all. It would be a shame to lose it like the Guardians had lost their world.

* * *

><p>Seem looked over from the other monks, eyes sad and face sullen. Jak pushed the Light Eco down; the task easier than it had been before, causing his Light form to expel some of the Eco. Naruto glanced at his friends before looking back to Seem, his eyes back to their normal color.<p>

"Errol has learned how to connect with the Dark Maker Ship." She whispered, looking at the Time Map in her hands. "If he can awaken the ship's terrible cargo, he will unleash horrors beyond our deepest nightmares." She smiled slightly and held out the artifact. "Not all is lost. I hid the most important artifact from him." Seems walked up to Jak and put it in his hands. "I'm sorry. I was wrong about you. You have the balance needed to save us all." Daxter grinned at her.

"Yeah! And you know, as far as rubber wearing, completely freaky, beyond bizarre, paint faced, super weird monks go, you're alright." Daxter said with a grin. Naruto shook his head at the ottsel. Seem's smile seemed to grow and a light entered her red eyes.

"I'm at peace. I was granted the gift of seeing the face of my creators." She looked at Daxter and bowed slightly. "Thank you." The ottsel looked taken aback but nodded.

"Uhh…yeah, okay." Daxter said looking away.

"Thank you for coming to save us." Her red eyes moved to something behind them then turned to look at the Day Star. "Others will need your help…" Jak nodded and walked towards the Warp Gate.

"Be safe." He said then jumped through. Naruto walked up to Seem, frowning.

"Seem, are you sure you'll be okay if we go?" The monk nodded, looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Yes, we have a visitor who will protect us while you're gone."

"…Okay. Just call me if you need help"

"We will." Seem said. She watched as the fox teen leapt through the Warp Gate. Hopefully they could save the world. If not… She looked up at the Day Star with a slight frown. Then they would all die.

* * *

><p>Spargus was invested with Dark Makers. The streets were crawling with them and the air was filled with gunfire. "Jak! Naruto! Daxter!" The trio looked over to see Arit running up to them, his gun ready in his hands. "Thank the Precursors you're here! We've got movement coming in other the ocean. It's nothing we've seen before. Jak, you're the best gunner in Spargus, we need you on that gun."<p>

Jak looked at Naruto. The blond nodded and with that Jak took off towards the turret, Daxter clinging to his shoulder. The fox teen pulled out his gun, Jak's Peace Maker still attached to it. Arit looked around at the chaos then to Naruto.

"Naruto, I need you do to something for me."

"What is it?"

"Ine is currently in the throne room. She's assigned to protect the queen. I know those there can handle it but…"

"I'll go. You be safe." Naruto said before taking off to the throne room. He entered the elevator and went up, fox ears twitching. When he got to the top he spun and knelt, pointing Peace Maker right at the woman's stomach who had an Eco Pistol pointed at his head.

"Naruto?"

"Jewell?" The blond asked, lowering his weapon as she did the same. He stood, confused as to why Jewell and Crow were here. The blond woman smiled and stepped back so he could get off the elevator.

"Guess there's no hiding it now." She said, looking over at Crow and Ine, both standing at each side of the thrown. Naruto could only guess the green haired woman was the queen.

"Hiding what?" Naruto asked, walking down the path a little to give Jewell room.

"Nothing, I'll explain everything after this damn war is over." She said. The whole building shook violently and there was a horrible screeching sound. Crow reached over to steady the green haired woman, who looked like she was about to be sick. Naruto frowned and glanced to each face there, all grim looking. He hoped Jak and Daxter were okay and whatever was coming out from the ocean wasn't too much for them to handle.

* * *

><p>"Damas!" Lina called, standing up with Jewell's help. Her strength was disappearing fast under all this stress. The King of Spargus rushed over, not caring about that the others saw. These were his most trusted people, and he was happy his wife was okay. He embraced her and stroked her hair. "I'm glad you're safe." She whispered into his chest. Lina looked over at Jak, who entered the throne room with Sig, Kleiver, Daxter, Arit, and Damas. Her sky blue eyes widened slightly at seeing him wearing the chest plate they had wanted to give Mar.<p>

Jak didn't notice the look and walked over to Naruto, smiling. The fox teen gasped and grabbed his arm. "You're burnt." He whispered, looking at the Dark Eco burn mark and the singed cloth.

"I'm okay. I can heal it later." Jak said, eyes softening. He had been worried about Naruto, especially when the Dark Maker machines started to appear in Spargus instead of the water. Naruto's frown grew but he nodded.

"Okay…"

"Jak?" The two turned to see Lina looking at him, all eyes on them. There was tears in her eyes, catching the once hero completely off guard. What really surprised him though was when the queen hugged him, holding him as close as she could. Automatically, his arms embraced her back. Again, that wave of security washed over him. Lina's body shook as she started crying. She didn't know how it happened but…it couldn't be denied. She just knew.

Daxter tilted his head at the scene, on the ground instead of on someone's shoulder, sensing everyone's confusion. He jumped slightly as Naruto's com-link went off. The blond quickly answered it, Samos's voice filling the room.

"Jak, Naruto…and Daxter." The ottsel rolled his eyes at that. "Onin says that the Dark Makers are onto us and have put up their shields. I fear that even if we activate the Planetary Defense System it might not be enough to break the shield. Onin says that the Astro-Viewer is more than just for viewing stars. We need to get back to if but the forest is crawling with Dark Makers." Naruto frowned and looked at Jak, who had separated from Lina. He took the com-link from the blond and licked his cracked lips.

"Don't worry about it Samos, we'll get to it." Jak said, glancing at everyone in the room, his eyes landing on Naruto, Daxter crawling up to the fox teen's shoulder. He would get the Dark Ship to lower its shield, he had to…


	15. Chapter 15

To say the Haven Forest was invested with Dark Makers was an understatement. Naruto shoved the butt of his gun into a Dark Maker's face then shot it point blank with his Scatter Gun. Quickly, he slid into the Dark Eco gun and opened it up on not only the Dark Makers but the portals they were coming out of. Jak was on the other side of the forest taking care of his face.

Naruto shielded himself with his arms as a Dark Maker threw a ball of Dark Eco at him. The fox teen let out a hiss as the Eco burned his skin. A sharp pitch scream sent ice through his veins. He jerked his head up, seeing six Dark Makers dragging a kicking mint haired woman towards the last portal on this side of the forest.

"Fu…FU!" Naruto screamed, rushing out of the Dark Eco gun towards the fighting woman. Her foot connected with the jaw of a Dark Maker, its neck making a horrible cracking sound before he fell to the ground. Naruto lunged at the one that had the strongest hold on her, taking it and the one behind it down. Fu broke away from the hold and turned blowing air onto one of the Dark Makers, the beast screeched and clawed at its eyes.

Naruto panted as the last one fell. He glanced at the portal then to Fu. The mint haired woman nodded. The fox teen quickly got back in the Dark Eco gun and destroyed it. He leaned back in the seat, still trying to catch his breath as Fu approached him.

"You remember me?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Naruto looked at her, feeling slightly guilty suddenly.

"Sorta. I…I haven't allowed myself to remember. The Dark Makers are more important." Naruto said, motioning to all the destroyed portals. Fu looked around with a frown.

"You're right. Listen-"

"Naruto!" Daxter yelled, running over. Immediately, Naruto was on his feet. Fu's eyes widened as she started down at the ottsel. Daxter paused to look at her, grinning. "Like what you see?" He teased before shaking his head and looking back at Naruto. "It's Jak! He went up to the Astro-Viewer and now he won't move! He's frozen!"

"What?" Naruto yelled. Daxter crawled up onto his shoulder.

"We've got to help him." The ottsel said, panic laced in his voice. Naruto paused and looked at Fu.

"I'll come with you." She said and followed the duo up to the Astro-Viewer. The beetle woman glanced back at Daxter, her lips twitching up slightly. Who knew her little brother was traveling with someone like him. The smile was quickly gone as they got to the Astro-Viewer.

Standing in front of it was Jak, seemingly frozen in place. His eyes were unblinking and pure white. Dark Eco was snapping out of his finger tips and into the Astro-Viewer. Naruto went to touch him but paused hand hovering near Jak's shoulder. What if pulling him out of this state was dangerous?

Fu frowned and circled the once hero, making sure not to touch the Dark Eco. "He's linked to the Astro-Viewer." She looked up at the sky to see where it was pointed, her orange pupil less eyes widening. "He's linked with the Dark Maker Ship." Naruto looked up at the Day Star worriedly. Before he could say anything Jak's body jerked and he fell backwards. Fu was closer and was able to catch him before he hit the ground.

Jak's eyes fluttered open. "What was-" He cut off his own sentence as he looked up at Fu's face. Just as he was about to summon his Dark Eco she lifted him to his feet and took a step away. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Fu. Naruto's older sister." She said, giving them a grin. Daxter made a face and looked between them.

"But you two look nothing alike!" The ottsel said. Fu chuckled but the smile soon dropped from her face. She looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"You three need to get going; the Dark Makers are coming back."

"But Fu!" Naruto said reaching towards her.

"I'll be fine. I'll seal off the Astro-Viewer so they can't do anything to it. If you need me I'll be at the Port." She paused then pointed to the forest entrance. "You have to go." Jak grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"C'mon, you heard her." Jak said. Naruto cast one look at his sister before nodding. He hoped she would be safe. Daxter patted his shoulder.

"I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Thanks Dax." Naruto said with a smile. Fu could take care of herself; right now they needed to deal with the Dark Maker Ship.

* * *

><p>"Let me guess…" Daxter started. "We're on the short list to head this mission?"<p>

"No," Ashelin said looking at the screen. She had called them in. They had gotten reports of Dark Makers coming from the Metal Head area and they needed to nip that in the bud right away. "This one's tricky; I'm sending Torn and Jinx."

"What?" Daxter yelled causing Naruto to flinch back at the sheer volume of it. "I suppose you don't think we're good enough! You don't think we can do it!"

"Dax." Jak said, looking over at the ottsel, who was now standing on the radar.

"No! We're the heroes! This team of Daxter, Jak, Daxter, and Naruto has taken on every scary thing this world can throw at us."

"Daxter." Naruto said, putting his hand over his friend's mouth. Ashelin sighed and gave the ottsel an exasperated look.

"You're on the mission. You three are on with one other that's going to protect Jinx and Torn as they take a vehicle filled with explosives to the Metal Head section. Corporal Ulloa will be joining you."

"Who's Ulloa?" Naruto asked. Ashelin snorted in slight amusement.

"He's the one you saved during the Blast Bot mission."

"Platinum!" Daxter said with a beaming smile.

"Quix was originally going to be joining you but she got hurt when the Dark Makers took us by surprise. Naruto and Jak your job is to make sure nothing touches Torn and Jinx as they take the cargo to the Nest. Understood?"

"Yes ma'm!" Jak and Naruto said.

"What about me?" Daxter whined.

"Don't get them in trouble." Ashelin said. Daxter stuck his tongue out at her and followed his friends out, climbing onto Naruto's shoulder. The trio made it to the hanger, the Eco vehicle that Naruto got a long time ago was sitting there in front of Ashelin's blue Hellcat.

"Well well well, looks like we got Pretty Boy and his Pretty Boy on the mission!" Jinx said, leaning on a wall away from the cargo as he smoked his cigar. "I suddenly feel much better about this." Torn looked over, sitting in the driver's seat of the vehicle.

"Glad you guys are here. This should be easier with Jak's shooting skills." He said with a rare grin. Jak smirked and walked to the Hellcat, pausing at seeing Ulloa in the driver's side. The silver haired teen looked up at him, a serious expression on his face.

"You shoot I'll drive." He said, offering a smile. Jak nodded and jumped into the gunner's turret. Naruto slid into the passenger side, smiling at Ulloa.

"Hey. Glad to see you made it out of the war zone." The fox teen said as Daxter sat down in the small space Naruto left him between the blond and the center console.

"Thank you for saving my life." Ulloa said, starting up the Hellcat as Jinx put out his cigar. "Let's get through this war and I'll buy you a drink."

"Sure thing." Naruto said as Jinx got in with the cargo, checking it.

"Al'ight. We're ready to go." The blond smoker said. Naruto let out a small breath as the hanger doors opened and Torn started off, Ulloa right behind him. He had a feeling whatever was in that nest was bad news.

* * *

><p>Torn and Jinx jumped from the Vehicle at the last second. Naruto watched as Torn covered Jinx's body with his own as the Eco and explosives blew open the Metal Head Nest. After the dust settled Torn and Jinx stood, brushing the dirt of their clothing as Ulloa landed the Hellcat next to them.<p>

"They're hurting now!" Ulloa said with a grin, he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it up to Jak, who caught it. "Almost forgot that's a present from Tess!" The silver haired teen said as Torn and Jinx walked over. Jak grinned and jumped out. Naruto was about to slide out but the green-blond blocked him.

"Oh no, you're not going in there." Jak said. Daxter crawled over Naruto's lap and onto Jak's shoulder.

"And why the hell not? There's no way I'm letting you go in there alone."

"I have Daxter." Jak said as Torn and Jinx climbed into the turret. The once hero looked at Ulloa. "Take him to the Port."

"Jak, no!" Naruto yelled, moving to jump out as Jak backed away. Torn reached down and stopped him, seeing as the Hellcat was already flying higher up. "JAK!" Naruto yelled, watching as the figure that was Jak and Daxter got smaller and smaller as the Hellcat flew away.

He couldn't believe Jak wouldn't let him go with him. The once hero was going into another Metal Head Nest alone! Naruto could fight! Why would he do that?

"He cares about you." Jinx said as he lit up a cigar. Torn let go of Naruto and fully got into the turret knowing the fox teen wouldn't jump now. The blond turned with a glare.

"But I could've helped him!"

"Doesn't matter. He doesn't want to see you get hurt. No matter how strong someone is there's always that danger." Jinx said, blowing out a ring of smoke.

"All the more reason I should be with him! Jak isn't a super hero. He can die." Naruto said, frowning as they entered the Port. The moment they all left the Hellcat he was going back to the Nest.

Naruto stayed inside the Hellcat, unmoving. Ulloa looked at him, knowing as soon as he got out the fox teen would head back to the Metal Head Nest. "Ulloa." Torn said, gaining the teen's attention. "C'mon." The young Corporal gave one last look at Naruto before sliding out.

Immediately, Naruto slid to the driver's side and took off, right towards the Nest. Ulloa frowned and turned to his superiors. "Is it really wise to let him go?"

"It was either him going with the Hellcat or on foot." Jinx said, taking a drag. "He'll be fine. Foxes have nine lives after all." Torn looked like he wanted to correct the explosive expert but settled for simply shaking his head. They needed to get back. Just because Jak was dealing with the Metal Heads and whatever was bringing the Dark Makers here did not mean the war was over.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked over at Jak, who had been quiet since the Nest blew up. The fox teen parked the Hellcat in front of Onin's hut. Before Jak could get out he put a hand on the once hero's shoulder. "Jak, is everything okay?" There was a pause before Jak cupped Naruto's face in his hands and kissed him hard.<p>

"Yeah, everything is." Jak whispered against the blond's lips. He was so glad Naruto was okay and didn't go into the tower. The once hero was only out of it because Errol had offered him once again to be a sort of pet to him in exchange for his life. There was no way he would accept it, even if he decided the world wasn't important.

"Jak!" Samos said walking out of the hut. "Come inside quickly." The green-blond nodded and got out, quickly followed by Naruto, Daxter on the fox teen's shoulder. Pecker looked up from Onin's hand with a deep frown.

"Onin says there are strange forces at work. Fate has been twisted by something more powerful than anything she has ever since in her many years. Arrrrk! Something now awake deep in the catacombs."

"Let me guess!" Daxter said. "You blowhards want us to go down there, correct?" Samos ignored him and started talking.

"The best access to the catacombs is on the Metal Head side of the city." The Green Sage said. Onin clapped her hand and started signing.

"Onin says she sees fate is turning black with uncertainty and that it'll be very dangers. She also says Pecker will escort you to the catacombs… Wait! What did you say?"

"You will Onin's eyes and Jak's wisdom. You must do this." Samos said.

"Fine! But I am GONE the moment things get sticky!" Pecker said flying out of the tent. Naruto looked at Jak and Daxter with a frown. He had a feeling things weren't going to go smoothly.

* * *

><p>"King Damas!" Ine yelled running into the room where Damas and Lina were. "It's Jak! He turned on his beacon!" Lina looked like she was about to cry and looked at her husband.<p>

"Don't worry Lina, I'll go help him." Damas went to stand up, only for his wife to grab his hand and pull him back down.

"Damas…I'm scared." She whispered. The king frowned, he knew her sickness was at its peak and the healers said the next two days would decide her fate. Damas kissed her forehead softly and held her hand.

"I'll be back Lina. I promise." Lina nodded and kissed her husband softly. He made to move again but the green haired woman refused to let go.

"Wait, Damas. I think…Jak…" How could she say it? "Damas, I think Jak is…"

"Hush Lina, you must save your strength. I'll bring Jak back with me." Damas kissed her again and left the room, Ine with him. "Send Jak's position to the Slam Dozer."

"Yes sir." Ine said, rushing back to the information center. She had a bad feeling about Damas taking the Slam Dozer. Damas walked briskly through Spargus; grateful Kleiver wasn't in as he got into his favorite vehicle. Once the car was turned on a red dot appeared on the radar, pointing him towards Jak.

The king stepped on the pedal and took off into the Wasteland. Jak was like a son to him. He would not lose him like he lost Mar. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

><p>There was too many of them, even if it was just three. Naruto looked from the Dark Satellites to Jak and Daxter, the ottsel clinging to Jak's shoulder. There was no way they were going to survive this. Daxter swallowed and looked at them.<p>

"Guys, riding on your shoulders, though Jak's is a bit boney, you've been good pals." Jak backed up slightly.

"You've been a great pal Daxter." Jak looked over at Naruto, grabbing the blond's hand. "Naruto, I-" The Satellites screeched and moved in for the kill. Naruto closed his eyes tightly, squeezing Jak's hand. There was a roar of an engine and the wall above them shattered, a massive Wasteland vehicle crushing the three enemies in a cloud of Dark Eco.

"Someone call for an army?" Damas asked as he parked the Slam Dozer, standing up in the seat. Jak's eyes lit up and he looked at Naruto and Daxter. He grinned and climbed in, helping Naruto up. There wasn't a lot of space but no one seemed to mind the fox teen sitting on Jak's lap.

"You're a long way from the desert. I thought you said a smart warrior never takes his opponent head on?" Jak asked. Damas grinned and sat back down.

"It depends on how hard your skull is. I'd say you and I are both rather headstrong." Damas said as he grabbed control of the wheel. Jak grinned and looked ahead of them.

"Let's finish this." Jak said. Slam Dozer took off and Naruto soon learned it was best to hold onto something. Jak swore he was going to be deft by the end of all this between the sounds from the car, the Dark Makers, bombs, Daxter's screaming, and Naruto's yelps.

He let out a sigh as the Slam Dozer was parked just outside of the catacombs. The once hero looked at Damas and smiled, happy the older man smiled back. "Watch out!" Naruto yelled, but it was too late, the bomb found its target. The Slam Dozer flipped and the world went black for what felt like eternity.

"Jak wake up!" Daxter yelled in a panic. The green-blond's eyes snapped opened and he jumped into consciousness. Jak looked at Daxter, whose fur seemed paler than normal.

"Naruto! Damas!" He yelled rushing to the other side, Daxter running next to him. His heart sank at seeing Damas pinned to the ground by the heavy car, his head in Naruto's lap. "Damas!" Jak hurried to his side, kneeling next to him. He couldn't lose Damas…not Damas…

"It was a good fight." The king said looking at the three faces around him. He stopped on Jak and coughed harshly. "I'm very proud to have been by your side in the end…This world is not yet out of heroes."

"Don't move…" Jak said, voice cracking slightly. "I'll get help." Damas grabbed Jak's hand.

"Please, promise me one thing. Promise me you'll find my son, Mar. You'll know him when you see this." Damas placed the Seal of Mar in Jak's hand. Jak's eyes widened at seeing it and Naruto let out a small gasp. "He's wearing an amulet just like. It's a symbol for our linage with the great house of Mar." Damas let out another weak cough. Jak's grip on him tightened. "Save the people Jak…they need you…" Damas smiled at Jak weakly before his eyes closed.

"…Father…" Jak whispered, his whole body shaking as tears misted his eyes. Naruto's ears folded down as a few tears escaped.

"Yes. You are his child." All three of them looked up to see Veger next to the Catacomb Cars, smiling cruelly. "I had you taken from Damas, hoping to use your rare Eco gifts. But then I lost you to the Underground. You seem upset. Did I tell you too late? You were the son of the great warrior Damas. Oh…and he never knew…how delightful."

"**VEGER**!" Jak yelled, getting up and making a step towards him, Dark Eco snapped violently off him and for a moment his body flashed with the image of his Dark self. Daxter's ears were folded back, lips pulled back angrily. Naruto mimicking the aggressive pose.

"I must thank you for opening the door to the Precursors. Don't worry, I'll be back to put you out of your misery." He grinned and looked at Naruto. "Last chance." The fox teen stood, blue eyes now red.

"I'll kill you…" He whispered, gold energy flickering about him. Veger took a step back from both Naruto and Jak. Quickly, he entered the car and took off into the catacombs.

"After him Jak!" Daxter yelled, quickly getting onto the once hero's shoulder. The green-blood looked at Naruto who nodded. Jak looked down at Damas before running to the other car. Naruto watched them go, letting out a shaky breath as the energy in him faded. His ears went erect and his eyes widened. Slowly, he turned.

He heard a heartbeat…

The fox teen rushed over to Damas, seeing his chest rising with small breaths that didn't even seem there. "No! Don't die! Damas don't die!" Naruto yelled, grabbing the Slam Dozer and trying to lift it. He strained heavily, summoning back the golden energy he had just a while ago, the same energy he had at the temple; the Guardian energy the Nine Tailed Fox had given him on its death bed. A golden aura surrounded him and increased his strength but even then he couldn't flip the car.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see faint wisps of blue energy as well.

Somehow the Slam Dozer got flipped and Naruto rushed to Damas's side, the heartbeat getting slower. The fox teen dropped his energy and picked up the king, but when he went to stand his blue eyes met teal.

"Gaara…"

* * *

><p><strong>Now the question is will I let Damas live or will he still pass away? I'm still deciding! Let me know what you want to happen! It could sway me!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

The drive back to Spargus was awkwardly quiet, even the Wasteland Metal Heads seemed to be hiding from the bright Day Star. Naruto glanced over at his older brother, who was holding Damas, one hand on the king's chest to keep track of his breathing and heartbeat.

"…If he fails I'm ordered to take you back to the Precursors." Gaara said as Spargus started to appear in the distance. The fox teen's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"No, I'm staying here, no matter the fate of this planet." Naruto said. Jak wouldn't fail he couldn't. Gaara sighed as the gates of Spargus opened, a whole group of people waiting on the return of their king.

"I won't loose you again." The redhead said as he got out of Slam Dozer with Damas, passing him off to the Wastelanders. Naruto jumped down and walked up to his older brother after everyone left, too worried about their king to deal with Gaara. Besides he came in with Naruto, the blond could handle him.

"And I'm not leaving…Gaara, this is my home." The fox teen said following the raccoon male into the city.

"None of us really want to leave, but the Precursors have ordered it." Gaara said, pausing in his walk. "We consider this place home, but we can't go against them." Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"But-" Naruto's fox ear twitched and he looked up at the night sky. A beam of what looked like Dark and Light Eco mixed together, shooting right through the Day Star. "Jak did it!" The blond said grinning. Gaara's lips twitched up only to frown as something started to fall from the Day Star to the planet.

"No…" He whispered. Naruto looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"One of the Dark Makers…it escaped the beam." Gaara said, pointing to the now noticeable object. Naruto's eyes flickered from the object to the Day Star, just in time to see it disappear completely from the sky.

"Please be okay Jak…" Naruto whispered. The desert shook and a light filled the sky. The fox teen gasped as a large Dark Maker stood, clearly seen even from ground behind Spargus's walls.

"This is bad. We need to go." Gaara said, grabbing Naruto's wrist. The blond turned to look at his older brother.

"I can't! The world still has a chance!"

"Against that? Naruto, remember what they did to our ship?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked away and pulled his wrist from his brother.

"I know…but, I can't just give up hope." He said before taking off to the desert, bypassing the vehicles in the garage. The fox teen made it outside the gate just in time to see Sand Shark disappear in the desert, chasing after the Dark Maker.

Naruto bit his lip, ears folded down. Jak could do this. And he was going to stay here until he returned.

* * *

><p>Jak jumped out of the Sand Shark and looked at Daxter. Errol had tried to get away from them after they managed to take out the Dark Maker's legs but instead he crash landed just outside of Spargus's Walls.<p>

"Let's do this." Daxter said throwing Jak a thumbs up. They had come this far now it was time to end the war. Quickly, the once hero climbed the crashed Dark Maker, being careful not to touch any of the exposed wiring and flames.

Errol grinned in the cockpit of the Dark Maker, summoning the smaller minions to attack Jak as soon as he appeared on the back of his ship. Jak had beaten him once, it wouldn't happen again. All he had to do was to take him out, sadly. It was a pity to waste something he could have used as a pet.

Once he was gone he would contact more Dark Makers, and they would come. They would. After all they wanted the Precursor Beasts more than they wanted worlds.

He growled as Jak dodged and destroyed everything that was sent at him. Errol gasped in pain as the freak managed to get a lucky shot from his Peace Maker at the Eco Cores behind the cockpit.

A few more hits like that and he was over.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched with baited breath as Jak fought with Errol next to the Sand Shark. His blue eyes widened and his fox tail went between his legs as the Dark Maker that was their battle ground exploded as a Peace Maker shot connected with the Eco Cores.<p>

"No…Jak…Daxter…" He breathed. Naruto shielded his face as the wave from the explosion sent sand his way. Once it passed he lowered his arm, smiling at seeing Jak and Daxter walking towards him. Daxter grinned proudly as Jak lowered his bandanna and lifted his goggles. The ottsel stopped a few feet away, chuckling under his breath as Jak grabbed Naruto and kissed him full on the lips.

The blond's fox tail gave a small wag as his hands eagerly tangled in Jak's hair, pulling him closer. The hero pulled away slightly and grinned. "We saved the world again." He breathed. Naruto grinned and put his forehead against Jak's.

"There was never any doubt." The fox teen said. Jak grinned and hooked his arm around Naruto's waist, pulling him closer.

"Alright love birds!" Daxter said, climbing up onto Jak's shoulder. "Save it for the squeal." Naruto chuckled and beamed, happy they both survived.

* * *

><p>It had been a day since Jak and Errol's fight. Naruto frowned as he started walking towards the arena. Damas was still in critical condition and there was no certainty he would make it. At least Lina seemed to have been able to fight off the worse of her illness and in a month should be back to her normal self.<p>

The fox teen looked over at the large doors. The Precursors had appeared in the arena with their space ship and Naruto had avoided contact. He didn't think he was ready to fully remember everything, but…

"Naruto?" Slowly, the blond turned and looked down, blue eyes widening at seeing three ottsels. A ringing entered his skull and he fell to a knee, holding his head. "It's okay, remember." The oldest one said, lightly touching Naruto's arm with his paw.

Slowly, memories started to come to him. It wasn't a sudden flood and each memory was crisp and clear, every sound and every sight in full detail.

Blue eyes blinked and he looked at the three ottsels before him, slowly smiling at each one. These were the Precursors that raised him, protected him. Naruto felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes before his whole body started to shake with sobs.

"Hey little dude, it's okay." The Surfer Ottsel said with a smile.

"Y-Yeah, it is." Naruto said with a beaming smile despite of his tears. It was going to be that much harder to say goodbye now.

* * *

><p>Naruto stared up at the space ship with a small smile, Jak beside him with an arm around the fox teen. In front of them stood Daxter in his new set of pants and the now ottsel Tess.<p>

"What do you think about what they said about more adventures?" Naruto asked, leaning against Jak. The hero grinned and stared up at the stars in the night sky.

"We can take it. After all I think we've just proved nothings a match against us."

"Awww yeah!" Daxter said, proudly standing next to Tess with a paw on her waist. "And with a god on your side nothing can stop us." Tess giggled and kissed Daxter's cheek.

"My hero…" She said while nuzzling him. Naruto grinned and looked at the sky, unable to tell which ones were stars and which ones were Precursor Ships. They could handle whatever adventures fate decided to throw at them. The fox teen glanced at Jak, smiling happily. As long as he had Jak and Daxter by his side everything was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I'm so sorry for this ending it is horrible and I hope you can forgive me. I was struggling so much with this and had no idea how to end it. I hope that you can forgive this and I promise the first chapter of Precursor Beast will be so much better to make up for it. Thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
